Renegade
by autumnb93
Summary: An old child of Eve's manifests Florida. Autumn, Dean, Sam and Katie are forced to face their fears and past in order to save the lives of innocent girls, and their own lives. Takes place b/w "Like a Virgin" and "Unforgiven." Dean/OC, Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1 Big Balls

Authors own none of the Supernatural characters! This chapter is by me, but my friend Katie and are working together on this story as a whole; we'll be taking turns to write chapters. This is my first story on fiction, so be sure to comment!

Big Balls

Snap. That was it. It was coming.

Katie's heart skipped a beat and the muscles in her legs tensed, readying for the chase. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of movement. It was too dark to really see anything but the looming shadows of the tall trees and the moonbeams that barely showed in patches through the dense branches overhead.

A swoosh of leaves caught her attention and she snapped her head in the general direction, straining to see something, anything besides the tree trunks. Nothing. It was toying with her now. Katie's senses were peaked; her skin prickled. It was silent now and the woods itself seemed dead.

She heard what sounded like the groaning of old wooden floor boards about twenty or so feet ahead of her, as she estimated. A tree, of course, stood there. It was an ordinary tree in the midst of equally ordinary trees in the midst of an ordinary forest in the very ordinary, very green, very small town of Dunsmuir, California. It took Katie a few seconds to realize that she wasn't looking at just the tree. Within the shadow of the wide trunk was the shadow of a young woman. Katie noticed that the shadow was shifting, although just barely, into the solitary beam of moon that shown the wood grain of bark. The shadow stopped moving, and in the moon beam Katie noticed tangled blond hair, riddled with leaves, falling on the bare, pale shoulder of her opponent. Katie remained still but her muscles tensed and her heart began pounding. Red eyes flicked open and the shadow made a sudden dash towards Katie.

This was it!

Katie turned on her heals in less time than it takes to blink an eyelash and made a run for it. Her feet crashed through the leaves and solidly hit the ground. Her legs, although short, made long and quick strides. Her pace quickened as she heard her approaching attacker. Her attacker sounded barefoot – there was no clunking of shoes or boots on the dirt and roots beneath the colorless leaves, not like Katie in her old combat boots.

She would have been afraid, if she didn't have her dad's old Sawed-Off shotgun, both lead and salt packed bullets, damn near twenty six years of experience hunting things like this, and a general idea of what was chasing her, or rather, what she was luring in. Katie noticed the white bandanna she had tied off on a high branch to her right.

"Now!"

Katie and Autumn pulled into parking spot of Old Oak Tree Cabins in a dark blue, '71 Chevy Camaro. Autumn always felt bad ass driving it. She had won it in a pool game against a hammered rich guy when she was 19. She was 26 now and she still loved her baby. Ash, a close friend of hers had help buy and install an all new stereo system for her 25th birthday, which was fine by her because she could plug in her iPod packed with all the best rock music. As they pulled in, windows wide open, the ancient old man managing the front desk watched them and glared because he could hear their obnoxious music and the girls own voices singing with it through the open door. The girls sat in the running car until AC/DC, Autumn's favorite band, finished play "Big Balls." They climbed out laughing.

The old man continued to glare at the two young girls as they walked towards the office. The first one in the door was short,_ no taller than 5'3"_, with red hair bushy hair pulled back into a low ponytail. _More like a red squirrel tail_. He chuckled to himself for that one. She was nice to look at and obviously of Irish descent. She was sporting combat boots, skinny jeans, and a cream colored sleeveless top. The taller one, had short auburn hair with a variation of highlights and lowlights in that _damned young punk look, all straight and spiky. _This one wore more makeup than the other. She wore torn jeans over what he assumed to be the same boots as the short one, and a black tee with some guy on it and something he couldn't read. As they approached he decided he liked the short one better, but with a painfully obvious fake smile he asked the punk one "Whu'dsit say and whos dat der on yur shirt?"

She blushed "That's Steven Tyler," and after an awkwardly long pause of confused silence she proudly added "from Aerosmith … it says 'If it's too loud you're too old.'"

_Yup. Short one, _turning to Katie he asked "An' what kin I do fer you nice ladies?"

"One cabin for a few days, for now. Can we pay for that now and if we need to can we pay for a few more days later?"

"Course ya kin! Two queens, 'm assumin'? 'R we got a cupl'a cabins wid two sets a bunk beds."

"Bunk beds?" yelped the punk one. Turning to Katie "Can we do the bunk beds? Can we please? I've always wanted to!"

"Alright," the short one said to the old man, "one with bunk beds, please," and handed him a wad of cash. "That should do it, right?" She signed out the room in the book the old man handed her under the name Joan Jett. _Nice name _he thought.

"It's mor'an'enough! Der's twenty back! Der's a television set, dat new wireless internet thing, and a kitchenette. Y'all call fer Billy if'n you need anything!"

"Thanks Billy!" called the punk one as they lefts the office.

"Awesome! Shotty on top bunk!" screeched Autumn as she swung herself and her bag up. Katie dragged in three other bags, one being her own clothes, one was their research bag, and the other had bathroom supplies and other doodads. Autumn bounced on the top bunk a couple of times and hopped off. She grabbed the iPod speakers from the doodads bag as Katie began set up of this weeks headquarters.

This cabin was nice. It was larger than they were accustomed too, at least twice the size of their usual motel rooms. They had never stayed in a cabin before, but Dunsmuir was a tourist town because of the mountains around it and this was the cheapest place. There was a set of bunk beds on the left wall and a set of bunk beds on the right wall. The room thinned in the middle to allow for a decent sized bathroom, and on the other side of the bathroom was the kitchenette and a full dining table was to the left. The T.V. was hidden in a big white antique looking wardrobe kitty-cornered on the right wall and bathroom wall.

The table became headquarters and the wall next to it became a bulletin board of newspaper clippings, maps, pictures and other information related to this case. The two sat down at the table after setting up and starting up a new play list. "So, rock salt is a no go with that thing," mumbled Autumn as she put her feet up on the table and leaned back in her chair. Katie added a disappointed sigh. "Hey, at least the rock salt scared the crap out of her, right?" Autumn could sense Katie's feeling of inadequacy, having lost the dryad last night. "We may not have killed her, but we damn sure maimed the bitch! Gets us a step closer to bringing her down!" Katie laughed a little at the fact that Autumn use the word maimed and it cheered her up. "As bad ass as you try to be you just can't shake that college education!"

"Neither can you! Bitch!"

"Jerk!" Adding a jab with it. Katie instantly knew it was bad idea as she saw a malicious corner of Autumn's mouth turn up. Katie jumped the chair with Autumn close behind. _Aww, I'm gonna get pummeled... _she thought as she made a vain attempt at escaping to the bathroom door before she was caught by an ankle and dragged off...


	2. Chapter 2 Renegade

Authors own none of the Supernatural characters! This chapter is by me! Katie's working on some chapters for later in the story. Be sure to comment!

Renegade

"Sweet, nice room! Shotty on the top bunk!" shouted Dean as he swung himself up. "I apologize for my brothers behavior," Sam whispered to a female companion. "It's all right I pretty much deal with the same thing everyday, just the female version..." Sam was happy they had found Katie and Autumn. He was even happier when they invited to share the cabin and split the cost. They hadn't known each other for long, only an hour in fact, but...

Sam's attention turned from Katie, a cute, but short, wavy haired red head, to the female Dean on the other top bunk. She sat on the edge with her legs dangling, holding a Colt 1911 in her hand, glaring at Dean on the opposite side of the room. She really was Dean without the dick. Even their weapon of preference was the same. As Dean was a womanizer, Sam supposed you could call Autumn a man-izer. They both like black coffee; they both loved peanut M and they had the same taste in music.

Katie was a lot like Sam as well, except for the obvious difference in height. They both holstered a Beretta 92fs in the back of their jeans, ate much healthier and were much more rational than their counterparts. Without noticing it, Katie had been staring up at Sam for quite some time, while he had been observing the scene before him. "What, you gonna marry him?" blurted Autumn jumping down from the bunk beds and quickly marching to the mini-fridge for a beer. Katie blushed and clambered after Autumn as Sam glanced down to see what Autumn was talking about. She tossed one to each of the others a beer. "If you're gonna stay here, you better get some more beer!" she called over to Dean. He jumped off the top bunk and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Autumn walked towards the remaining roommates – "He got his period or somethin'?"

...

Earlier that day, at two in the morning, to be exact, Autumn and Katie had stationed themselves in a small clearing in the woods hey had found the _thing_ last time. "You ready?" whispered Autumn wielding an ax. "As ever," Katie whispered back. Autumn took a swing at a tree with an forceful cry behind hit. Katie thought she sounded like a tennis player on T.V. and suppressed a giggle. Nothing happened for a minute or so. Then they heard heavy footsteps and mumbling. Katie recognized that it was nothing like what she had heard earlier, but said nothing. Autumn heard it too. She drew the ax up again and swung at the old tree with all her might. The blade bit into the trunk with a solid sound. "You like that, bitches? Come on!" Autumn cried. She went to draw the ax back out, but it would budge. She grabbed her gun from the back of her jeans and aimed at nothing in particular. Pow! The gun echoed through the trees. "Come on you wood whores!" Katie rolled her eyes, thinking Autumn's approach was a slight bit eccentric. The footsteps and voices ended with the gun shot. A twig snap and Katie and Autumn shot at the noise in an instant.

"Son of a bitch!" they heard. "What now our monsters have guns? What the hell?" came a mans voice. Katie and Autumn glanced at each other and both started towards the voice with guns pointed, each held a knife in their stability hand. There was no noise as they approached the edge of the clearing.

Out of nowhere a gun was pointed at each of their heads. Instinctively they went into fight mode, they ducked and threw punches simultaneously, like a routine. They were hitting solid abdomens that grunted without struggle, but after their brief moment of stunned immobility, starting blocking the punches and kicks. The girls swept the legs out from beneath their attackers, knocked the guns from their hands, straddled their abdomens, and held their blades to their necks within a blink of an eye.

The girls speed and accuracy stunned the boys beneath them. Their motions seemed simultaneous. "Wait! Wait!" cried the sasquatch of a human beneath Katie. "There's some sort of misunderstanding here. If you could just get off, I'd be happy to explain who we are and answer any questions." Katie looked down at his face and her heart melted a little when she saw his puppy dog eyes and the peculiarly angled and chiseled facial features. The pressure of her blade relaxed a bit from her captives jaw line. "Don't you dare, Katie!" ordered Autumn. The pressure reasserted itself. "You can explain who you are and what you're doing from there," she said glaring at the curiously handsome man. Autumn's captive took her moment of distraction as acted fast. He bucked her up, slid around and on top, and pinned her knife hand down. He looked down on her "Back on top, the way I like it," he said with a crooked smirk. "You, off my brother or the chick gets it."

"Dean..." sighed the taller of the two men.

As Katie cautiously got up, Autumn took her captors moment of distraction and acted as fast as he did, punching him in the junk. She grinned as he rolled to the side. "Who are you and what the _hell_ do you want?"

...

Dean stormed back into the room and slammed a thirty two pack of Budweiser on the floor in front of Autumn. "I do believe you have redeemed yourselves," said Autumn in a haughty, English accent.

"Bitch," mumbled dean walking back to his bunk.

"You might wanna ice that!" she shouted after him noticing him gingerly rubbing his upper thigh.

...

Sam had explained, as his brother complained about a raging bitch and how his crotch was in pain, that they were the Winchesters and that they were investigating the woods because of the recent disappearances. They had seen their car parked on the side of the road on the way into town and hoped to get whoever they were out of the woods, as dangerous as they had been and all. He assumed that they were hunters as well, now. "So, you're the Winchester brothers. We've heard about you. You're friends of Helen and Jo, right?" Katie asked.

"Yah. Yah, we are. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Sam asked politely.

The four were on their way to their cars. "I'm Tobi. My friend is Sanchez."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait... wait. Lemme get this straight. You guys are Renegade?" Dean stumbled.

"Yes. After one of our favorite Styx songs," Autumn added.

"There's no way! Ash made it sound like Tobi and Sanchez were dudes!"

"Ash's a good friend of ours, he just likes messing with other hunters, so that when we meet them they have that same reaction. Tobi and Sanchez are just nicknames we gave each other as kids," Katie replied, laughing.

"You guys, pardon, girls ... Renegade is known for their brutality, though! Is it true you guys have a military background? And, and you went to college... and even better, graduated? And, you guys have only been on the hunting seen by yourselves for a couple of years and..." Sam babbled speedily.

"Yes, yes, and mostly yes." answered Autumn "Our names are really Autumn Smith and Katie Wesson."

"Bull,"spat Dean.

"Okay, you caught me. Autumn Scott. Katie Johnson."

"Bull! You are not AC/DC lead singers!"

"Jesus! Alright already. Legally we're the Evan sisters, but not by blood."

"Yah, but family doesn't end with blood!" chimed in Katie. Before Dean could say anything she added "And yes, we share the same last name as the first AC/DC bassist, but it's purely coincidence and it _is _our real last name.

While Sam and Katie went on to swap stories of their past, Autumn and Dean walked together, mostly silent. "Sorry bout your crotch," Autumn said grinning from ear to ear.

"Whatever," Dean said wincing.

"Anyways! Why don't you guys crash in our room? We have an extra set of bunk beds," Katie ranted to Sam ahead of them.

Dean and Autumn stopped in their tracks with a sudden startled look.


	3. Chapter 3 Cherry Pie

Authors own none of the Supernatural characters. This chapter is by me! I swear a chapter by Katie will be coming soon. In the mean time, please comment!

Cherry Pie

All four sat around the small table in the kitchen area, if it could be called a kitchen area. Autumn and Dean sat leaning back in their chairs, boots on the table, opposite of each other sipping their beers. Sam and Katie sat opposite each other as well, but both searched the papers in front of them with about the same intensity that Autumn and Dean had trading evil glares.

"Smoke On the Water" suddenly began blaring across the silence. Dean and Autumn's chairs hit the floor simultaneously in the same startled fashion. Both flailed to regain balance and slammed their beers on the table. The chairs screeched across the cheap tile as both hunters stood.

"What are you doing?" Dean demanded gruffly.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"A ballet..." he replied sarcastically, adding "I'm getting my friggin' phone!" now irritated.

"That's _my_ phone, you dumb-fuck," she mumbled going after her bag.

"Seriously, you have 'Smoke On the Water' as your ringtone?"

"Obviously!" drawing her phone out of the bag, ringing. "Tobi, remind me to change my ringtone!" she ordered.

"Don't forget to change your ringtone!" added _that bitchy little leprechaun_ cheerfully, only to have an angry stare with the intensity of a lazer beam returned.

"What?" Autumn shouted into the phone. "Oh, hi Jo."

Sam and Dean shared confused glances.

"Yeah, no problem, we'll have the boys wrap up... oh, the Winchesters. Yah, freakin' ass. The sasquatch ain't bad. Yup. 'Kay see ya in a coupl'a days. 'Kay, bye."

Sam and Dean watched her inquisitively. "What? Ellen needs us at the bar this weekend!"

"Wait, do you work at the bar?" Sam asked innocently.

"No, we work in the circus. No shit, we work at the bar!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that we've never seen you there."

"We were probably out on a hunt," replied Katie in an attempt to quell her partners anger.

Autumn walked to her bunk and rested her head on the mattress, rubbing her temples. Deans mouth twitched up to one side and his eyebrows rose, and he was just about to say something when Katie's hand softly rested on his leather jacket. The signal she sent with her eyes told him it wasn't the time for his snide remarks.

"I need a drink, a real one," moaned Autumn. "You coming, geek squad?" she said walking out the door. "Mine or yours?" she asked Dean.

"Let's take mine," he called back. "You okay with taking the back seat?" he added in attempt of being sensitive.

"Absolutely not," Autumn remarked spinning on her heals to face him.

"Sammy! Back seat!" Dean called back.

Sam and Katie grinned bashfully at one another as they climbed into the back. The engine roared to life and Autumn made a relieved sigh. Dean gave her an awkward glance. "What?" she asked nervously, suddenly aware of her actions.

"You wanna pick the music?" he countered, nodding at the radio. Sam pulled himself to the left of Deans head.

"Dude, you never let _me_ pick the music," he whispered.

"Well, you don't have boobs," Dean whispered back.

Autumn switch on the radio and Metallica's "Fade to Black" began mid-chorus. "No need to pick, apparently," she breathed in content.

Deans mouth grew into a smirk and Sam rolled his eyes. _Great another Metallica fan. _The car turned right out of the parking lot and went up Mt. Bradley Road. A few miles up and they were at one of the many bars of Dunsmuir.

The four sat down at the bar. "What can I get y'all?" asked the viking of a woman behind the bar.

"What's the favorite in these parts?" Dean replied cheerfully.

"Corona."

Dean glanced down the line at the others. They shrugged in a "why not?" fashion.

"Four, then!"

They all took a swig and the glass came down one at a time. Autumn's was last to hit the bar, empty. Dean was impressed and took another gulp to finish his off. "How 'bout a round of pool?" he posed. The girls laughed hysterically.

"What?" he checked his teeth and fly, just to be sure.

"Oh, we'll play pool..." started Katie, "but, _you _might not want to," Autumn finished with a smirk.

"You hear this, Sam? They think they can hustle hustlers!"

Sam was sitting back with an amused grin. "Yah, I heard," he said standing up, intimidating his opponents with his height. It usually worked, but the girls seemed un-phased.

"If you're so confident in your," Autumn paused for a good word, "ability, let's make it interesting." Katie knew the smile that grew across Autumn's face. That was Autumn's "i'm going to make a damn fool of you" face. At that point she knew this was going to be good. "Four more!" Autumn called to the viking woman.

"All right," Dean said grabbing one of the beers that slid towards the group. "We win, shorty there give my boy a smooch."

Katie and Sam were appalled and about to retaliate but Autumn eagerly interrupted with "Agreed!" Katie and Sam could only become more appalled.

"If we win, you treat us to a few rounds of our favorite drinks!"

"Agreed!" and they shook hands.

Autumn and Katie had done this many, many times. Together they walked to the old juke box they switched on "Cherry Pie," tied their shirts up to reveal the silky skin of their stomachs, ruffled their hair a bit, and grabbed the pool sticks from the wall. They walked towards the boys, hips swinging and singing along with the song. Sam's mouth was ajar with shock, Dean's was pulled back in a grin eyebrows raised as if to say "well, alrighty then!" The balls were set and Autumn bent over for the first shot. She looked back and saw Dean's eyes practically glued to her ass, she swayed her hips as a little test. He glanced up to her eyes. She smirked turned back to the table and struck the white ball. Every ball but the eight, five, thirteen, and nine went in. Autumn laughed a big booming laugh and Katie snickered as the song came to an end. Now both mens mouths were hanging low. "You wanna finish them off, Tobi?" Autumn joked as she untied her shirt and redid her hair.

"No problem!" The first shot got the thirteen and nine in. The second was the eight ball. It was like stealing candy from a baby.

"Barkeep, a Dirty Shirley and a Sex On the Beach! Thank you boys!" called Autumn.

The boys stood in one spot for a while trying to figure out what happened. Then it finally hit them. They just got hustled. Correction- they just got distracted and then powned. It was the first time ever and they were left sort of dazed. The girls had already fixed themselves back up by the time the boys made it to their seats. As Sam sat down Katie plucked a cherry off of her Shirley Temple ate the cherry and popped the stem in her mouth. She bounced in her seat a little, took Sam's hand, turned it palm up, brought it to her mouth, and provided him with a knotted stem. "Bet ya wish you won that bet, huh, Sam?" Autumn shouted from the juke box. She had switched on "Black Dog" and started walking back. "Wanna Blow Job?" she asked Dean promiscuously. He was so very, very confused and was about to say "sure," but got interrupted by Autumn saying to the bar tender "You mind if I make us a round of shots, I'm a bartender back where I come from!"

"Sure thing kid, as long as you pay for it!" said the bartender as she lit a cigarette.

"Blow Job. Bailey's and Ameretto! It's _real _good if ya do it right," said Autumn, grinning and pouring the drinks in shooters. "Tobi! Drink up!" she shouted sliding it down to Katie. "Watch this. Katie plus alcohol equals one helluva show!" she whispered to Dean. Katie gulped it down and washed it down with her second Dirty Shirley. _We're not eating for a week_ thought Dean. Katie hopped over to the juke box, kicked off her boots, and found a Drop Kick Murphy's song; and then … she started dancing. Legitimate dancing. "Tobi's a trained Irish Step Dancer in her spare time!" Autumn shouted over the music as she turned up the volume.

Sam was standing now, gulping down the Blow Job. He watched Katie with a dazed stare. She faced him now and smiled with joy of a five year old in a candy shop. Sam could hear her counting under breath as she got closer - "Leau whip jump, two, three, step two toe heel step, switch, kick!" With the last word Sam felt a shot pain down under.

"Oooh!" winced Autumn and Dean together as they watched the massive figure drop to a stool.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Katie as she grabbed her Dirty Shirley glass and poured the ice into the only plastic bag she could find. She knotted the bag and brought it to Sam's tender area. She held it there as she continued to apologize without breathing.

Autumn and Dean shared a glance and burst into laughter. "What? This isn't funny!" cried Katie. Autumn pointed to Katie's hand. Everyone, including Sam and Katie stared at Katie's hand. Autumn and Dean burst into another round of laughter. "I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to molest you or anything and I'm sorry about everything! Kicking you and touching you and I'm just so, so sorry!"

"Um, Katie, it's okay, really. But, would you mind letting go now?"

Katie's hand was still on the makeshift ice pack. Autumn and Dean rolled into another fit of laughter and Katie tore her hand away and stumbled out the door, back to the car.


	4. Chapter 4 Burnin

Authors own none of the Supernatural characters! This chapter is by me, but it's just a filler. It may not be worthy of comments; but if you feel the need to comment, please feel free!

Burnin' For You

"So, we think it's a dryad," Autumn explained to the boys while Katie was slumped over the toilet, puking.

"A dryad?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yah! Like a tree nymph right?" said Sam. Autumn nodded.

"But aren't tree nymphs always helpful?"

"That's what we thought, until we looked into it," Katie noted coming out of the bathroom, having washed her face and rinsed her mouth, "but, we found a few examples of dryad's gone bad. Like the Vandevata, Indian dryads who punish those who try to cut down trees, or the Romanian Aerico," she said leafing through the pages of their research.

"The only consistent way of killing the bitch is killing her at the source," added Autumn, swinging her feet on to the cabin's table.

"Like, chopping down her tree?" Sam asked.

Autumn nodded. "Sorta like that. We think she's taken about four hikers, so far; we think we know where she hides them and where her tree is. Katie caught her coming out of the trunk."

Their was a brief moment of silence before Dean asked "Sammy, you think these nymph sitings have to do with that Mother?"

Autumn and Katie shared a confused glance.

"I don't know maybe. We've been seeing a lot of things we've never seen before."

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked Sam before gagging and running back to the bathroom.

"Um, a few weeks ago we were hunting dragons that..." started Sam.

"Dragons?" asked Autumn in shock.

"Yah, they were stealing virgins and somehow they released this 'Mother of All' from purgatory," said Dean.

"Wow, that's a new one."

"You're telling us."

Katie returned from the bathroom and flopped, for lack of a better word, into her chair. Autumn rubbed her back and whispered to Katie in a soothing voice. Neither brother had seen this softness in Autumn before and, without realizing it, they were staring in a sort of awe. Autumn looked up, "What? Either of you have something to say?" she barked.

"No."

"No," they bumbled out of their seats looking for something to do.

"Listen, she's falling asleep. Can one of you help me get her to bed?" she said, quieter.

Dean elbowed Sam and Sam stepped forward.

"I'll wait outside," said Dean.

Sam went to the other side of the table and scooped Katie up from her seat. She moaned a bit and curled into his warmth. He brought her to her bunk with Autumn following. He put her down but he went to stand back up and was caught on something. He looked down to find Katie's hand grasping the neck of his teeshirt. He placed his hand on hers to take it off but paused for a second, with his hand on hers, and watched her peaceful face, breathing lightly.

A firm hand on his shoulder shook him out of his daze and he gently pulled her hand off and laid it by her side. "Thank you. Can you wait outside with your brother while I get her changed? I'll be out in a minute and we'll go over a few more things about the case."

Sam nodded and gently closed the door behind him as he left.

"And they say chivalry is dead!" laughed Dean.

"Shut up!"

"So, you got a leprechaun fetish or something?"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Autumn interrupted their pleasant little chat. "Alright, boys. Katie and I will have to head out by tomorrow night. So, I'll help you get as much done as I can. You guys should have a girl or two around anyways, to get the job done right. We'll let Katie sleep 'til about midnight and then try to finish this job up."

"So, how to we beat that dryad thing?" Dean asked.

"Well, we go to her tree, catch her, tie her to it and burn the sucker."

"That seems a little inhumane," mumble Sam.

"And the rest of the things we do _are_ humane?" Autumn paused before saying "We should pack up while Tobi's sleeping." She started towards her car. She opened the trunk. Dean noticed that it looked a little short for a Camaro and the only items in it were a red jug of gasoline, a rag, an empty duffel bag and a case of beer. Autumn grabbed the rag from the back of the trunk. As she pulled the rag towards herself drawer began appearing in a staircase fashion. The first and lowest drawer was heavy artillery. The second drawer had a variety of hand guns and bullets. The third was a multitude of blades and a few other doodads, like rosary beads and pendants. The final drawer contained multiple rows of boxes of salt, a large amount of lighters, several jars of water, that Dean assumed was holy water, and a few flasks. Every item had a place.

"Wow, makes our trunk look like a pig pen," Sam noted.

"It's a perk of being a girl," Autumn laughed.

"I know a few other _perks_, if you know what I mean," Dean whispered to Sam.

Autumn spun around with a small switch blade and held it under Dean's cheekbone. Dean's smiled dropped. "You really shouldn't mess with a girl with the_ perk_ of a trunk full of weapons." Sam laughed and Autumn pulled away giggling, "That face was priceless!"

"Anyways, Tobi and I found the bitch's tree the other night. We just have to find the hikers," she explained packing her bag with an a few weapons, tucking her favorite gun into the back of her jeans and covering it with her shirt. She pushed the drawers back when she was done, left the bag in the trunk, and slammed the trunk closed.

Katie woke up to see Autumn pointing out places on the map to Sam and Dean and the sound of Blue Öyster Cult's _Burning for You_. The last thing she could remember was puking. She knew she would look ridiculous, but not as ridiculous as she found out she did as she peaked under the sheets. Autumn must have changed her into this. _That's, that's just cruel, _she thought. Autumn had dressed her in a white, lacey lingerie dress that barely reached her crotch and had particularly feathery emphasis on the boobs. Katie could not face them in this. She wrapped the blanket around and slid out of bed to the floor. With the blanket over her, giving her a comical ghost dog appearance, she slowly and silently crawled to her bag of clothes by the TV stand. She blindly grabbed at her jeans, bra, and flannel. When she struggled to find a pair of socks she lifted the blanket to see. She made the mistake of glancing at the trio around the table and her eyes met Autumn's. Autumn's mouth slowly curled into a malevolent grin. Katie's eyes silently pleaded: _Do not! Please, do not!_

_ Oh, this is just too good to pass up! _Autumn's eyes responded.

"Hey, sleepy head! You're finally up!" Autumn loudly proclaimed walking towards her, causing all eyes to shoot in Katie's direction. As fast as the boys eyes had shot in her direction, Katie made a break for the bathroom. Unnoticed by Katie, Autumn's boot held the corner of the blanket to the floor as Katie continued forward. It took a second for her to realize that the blanket was gone and she froze mid-run. She took that brief second to let the look of the boys faces sink into her memory, and then continued her mad dash to the bathroom.

From the other side of the bathroom door Katie could hear Autumn's booming laugh. Dean said something that made Autumn shout "Don't you dare talk about her like that!" An argument broke out between the two; But under the fight she could hear Sam's voice mumbling his sympathies for her. She went to the sink rinsed her red hot face with cool water. She raised her head to look in the mirror and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Outside, she heard more shouting and then the door opened and slammed shut. She brushed her teeth, fixed her makeup, and got changed. She walked back out expecting to see no one in the room; instead, she saw Sam, with his back facing her, in the process of putting on a teeshirt. She watched his muscles ripple as his arms raised to put the shirt on. He turned before she could look away.

"Oh, Hi," he mumbled awkwardly.

"Hey."

"Are, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a mean prank Sanchez played on me. It's pretty common," she grumbled.

"If it means anything, it, it looked really..." Sam paused to breath, "really good," he finished breathlessly, placing a hand on the back of his head and letting his gaze run down Katie's, now clothed, body, and then shoot to the floor around his feet in an embarrassed fashion.

"Thanks, I guess?" Katie flustered. "Um, where did Dean and Autumn go?"

"They went to start looking for the missing hikers. We're supposed to leave soon. We have to lure out the dryad and finish the job."

"Great," Katie sarcastically mumbled. "I mean, I... um... it'll be nice to work with someone other than Autumn," she said trying to back petal over her sarcasm.

Sam grabbed a bag from his bunk. "We should head out, then."

Katie nodded, put on her boots and tucked her gun, which Autumn left on the counter for her, into the back of her jeans and strapped on a small blade around her thigh. "You have everything?"

"Yup!"

With that, the two headed out the door and to Autumn's Camaro.

"Wow, she parted with her baby?" Katie questioned.

"She and Dean nearly got in a fist fight over who's car to take..."


	5. Chapter 5 Thunderstruck

Hey everyone! Again, I don't own any supernatural characters! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE: I need reviews! I am desperate! Finally, introducing, from the stars down, KATIE! (applause here) YAY! x)

Thunderstruck

Dean and Autumn trudged through the gray leaves of the woods. Dean held a sawed off in his right hand and a flashlight in his left. Autumn had a full shotgun slung over back and was placing a mini glow stick on about every ten trees. They had been walking about three miles now and Autumn only had a few glow sticks left. "It's gotta be around here somewhere!"Autumn called impatiently to the shadow ahead of her.

"Yeah, I think we just found it," Dean called back pointing the light at a boarded up cave entrance.

"Really? An old mining shaft? Our monster couldn't get anymore creative?"

"It's the closest cave to the thing's tree, so yah, really," he snapped starting to get irritated.

Before Autumn could muster a snappy comeback or a punch, her and Dean's attention was caught by several muffled cries from behind the boards of the cave entrance. They both started to yank the planks off. About a quarter of a mile into the caves the flashlight beam caught the scared and gagged faces of about ten men and women. "I thought you said there were only a few hikers that went missing," Dean bluntly stated as he unbound one of the girls.

"There were," Autumn responded. She turned attention to one of the men she untied. "Were you hiking when you were taken?"

"Na, construction. Taking down trees for a new resort."

"Well, there's your problem!" Dean laughed. He recognized the kidnapped hikers. "Where were you guys when the tree bitch took you?"

"On the construction site, but it wasn't just one girl. It was like five," gasped a pizza-faced teen in a squeaky pre-pubescent voice.

"What?" Dean and Autumn roared simultaneously.

"Dean, get them out of the woods safely! I'm gonna get to that tree before Tobi gets herself killed!" Autumn shouted.

"You get 'em, my brother's out there!" His response was met by a stone cold, determined glare.

"So what do we do to get her out here?" Sam asked once they reached the clearing where he and Katie first met.

"Um, if this is the tree, then I think..." she lifted her gun and took a single shot, "that should do it." The two waited in the dark for a few seconds and when there was no response Katie started "Well..." She was interrupted by the groaning of wood. Both hunters readied their weapons and took several steps back. In the moon light, the hunters watched a leg, then another leg, the torso, and then the bare breasts and shoulders, and finally the blond hair of a naked young woman emerge from the trunk of the tree. Her eyes shot open, her red iris' staring from under her tangled, leaf ridden hair. Her head rose and she locked eyes with Sam. She sauntered towards him, but he didn't shoot. While the attention of the hunters were on the girl, four more entered the scene. All of them walked in the same fashion the first did towards Sam. Sam's gun dropped to the ground as the girls stroked his arms, chest, and back, and played with his hair. The first girl pulled his head down as she went in for a kiss.

She was suddenly sent flying back as a bullet from Katie's gun pierced her chest. The group of dryads paused to watch their sister. The naked_ thing_ sat in a crumpled heap at the base of her tree for a second. She rose to a sitting position in one quick motion. Her eyes shot daggers at Katie, but Katie's eyes were more interested in the disappearing bullet hole in the girl's chest. The nymph rose to her feet and raised a claw like hand, pointing at Katie. The monstrous group of girls turned towards Katie and as their leader bared her teeth and hissed like a cat, so did the group as they approached her. Katie began shooting, but one came up behind her and took her by the throat and pulled down her gun hand. Her nails dug into Katie's arm and the gun dropped. Katie noticed that one of the bitches was having a make-out session with Sam when she cried to him for help. His hand slid down the small of her back to her thigh. Infuriated, Katie flung her head back, knocking heads with the creature and the creature fell off of her. Mid-sprint to Sam, Katie's arms were restrained by two more bitches. She called to him, screamed and thrashed, throwing the nymphs off of her only to have more climb back on her. She broke free and lunged for her gun on the ground. One of the things landed on her back, took Katie's head and began beating her forehead into the ground. Katie grabbed at the long blond hair and found the back of the girl's neck. Having found that, Katie tucked her knees under herself and jumped to a standing position, flinging the girl onto the ground before her. She jumped down onto the girl and they rolled in a brawl. The girl made it on top of Katie just in time for a bullet to fly through her head.

Autumn came barreling into the clearing, shooting. After shooting Katie's attacker she shot Sam's molester in the head, just inches from Sam's own head. Sam fell to the ground.

"Tobi, check on him!"

Katie ran Sam. His vitals were fine - he was alive atleast; but he laid on the leaves in a coma-like trance. Katie took it upon herself to protect him. She stood over his body with gun ready.

"Tobes, throw me Sam's rope!"

She removed the wound rope from his shoulder gently and tossed it to Sanchez.

Dean arrived just in time to see Autumn pull an excessively large blade from her boot and decapitate her oncoming, _good looking_, attacker. The attacker continued to claw at the air around and Dean couldn't help but think of the cliché old saying _running around like a chicken with its head cut off. _His mind pattern was interrupted by Katie shouting "It won't kill them, Sanchez!" after shooting and kicking a girl crawling towards a body under Katie's feet.

"I know," she called back, "but it will stall them while I tie them up!"

It took Dean a moment to realize that the body on the ground was his brother. He started towards his brother, but Autumn grabbed his shoulder. "He's okay!" she shouted while coolly cutting the head off of a dryad that had come up behind him. "Take the rope and start tying the headless ones!"

Dean did as commanded, taking the rope. Dean couldn't help but grin as he was straddled one of the girls. He tied the rope around her waist and moved on to tackle another girl. As he tied this one in he watched in amazement as Autumn practically ninja kicked off a tree and decapitated two girls in one swing. Only one girl remained, and it was the one that Katie kept having to shoot and ward off from Sam's body – the leader. Autumn sprinted towards Katie, "Tobi, shoot now!" She did and the girl fell to the ground. As she began getting back up again she looked up at Autumn, coming at her with a blade held high. The girl hissed just before the blade came down on her neck, bringing her to the ground again.

It took a moment for the hunters to realize that although detached, the heads were anything but lifeless. They hissed and screamed. Dean finished of tying the newest decapitated dryad and declared "That's just creepy."

Autumn and Dean worked to get the writhing girls tied to the tree. Autumn took their heads, which made attempts to bite her hands and arms, and placed them around the base of the tree. One head was successful in biting Autumn's finger and got herself thrown into the trunk of a tree with a great deal of force.

The dryad bodies squirmed and their heads continued to shriek, until Autumn poured gasoline on them, and then they started to cough and gag. Autumn laughed flicked on a lighter and lit the bitches up. They screamed and writhed, and as ruthless as the hunters were they were all disturbed by the picture. While they let the tree and its nymphs burn, the group brought their attention to Sam. "Hey, maybe true love's kiss will wake him up!" laughed Autumn. Dean and Katie glared at her. Dean took a flask of holy water out of his pocket and poured it on his brother's frozen face. Sam sat up sputtering and gasping for air. While Dean helped his brother up, Katie continued to stare down Autumn. Autumn laughed and took off towards the car. Katie sprinted after with her knife at hand. "What you gonna cut me, leprechaun? I'll spill salt in front of you! I'd like to see you grow a pair large enough to use that blade on me! You would never!" Autumn mocked, still running.

"You wanna bet!" Katie called up.

Autumn laughed and picked up her pace.

The sun had started to rise as the troops went back to their car. They called the police to pick up the hikers and construction workers and told them to tell the cops that they had gotten lost in the woods, found each other, and were saved by a skilled, unknown, tracker who proceeded to the mountains. The rescued gave praise and thanks to the nameless group of hunters as they drove off.

Back at the cabin the group started to pack up. "What a night!" sighed Katie jumping into bed in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a hoodie.

"I'm just glad we got the gig done tonight! It wouldn't feel right, leaving the job up to Frick and Frack over there," Autumn replied.

"Just so you know, you share a room with _Frick _and _Frack _and they can hear you!" Dean called from the table.

"So, you guys comin' to the Roadhouse with us tomorrow?" Katie interjected.

"Sure, why not?" Sam said, not really wanting to part ways with Katie just yet. Dean glared at him. "We should probably go back to Bobby's until we know you're safe to be around, wouldn't you say, Sam?" Dean growled through his teeth, adding a kick under the table.

Sam huffed and made his puppy dog eyes. "Please, Dean?" he whispered, eyeing Katie.

_Ooooh! _mouthed Dean. "I suppose we could spend a couple of days!" Dean said, a little overexcited.

"Great!" Autumn said sarcastically as she jumped up to her bunk.

Dean got up and walked to Autumn's bunk. "What?" she growled when she opened her eyes to see Dean's face only inches away from hers.

"You were pretty bad ass out there tonight. I don't think I've ever seen a girl kick that much ass. I just want to ask, how you how you stay so concentrated during a figh..." he was interrupted when Autumn forcefully kissed him. "Wow," he said gasping for breath. His eyebrows twitched up with an amused smiling growing across his face. Autumn's face was still angry. "What was that for?"

"To shut you up! Apparently it didn't work!" she grumbled turning over.

"Hey!" Dean heard from below. He ducked to see Katie. "Would you mind getting your crotch away from my general vicinity!" she cried.

"Oh, sorry!" he said embarrassed. He turned to go to his bunk. Sam was in his already, and was fighting the urge to laugh out loud.

As Dean reached his bunk Autumn called "Get the light, Frick!"

The light switch was near the door and Autumn could have easily reached it. As Dean flicked it off and started turning back to his bunk Autumn whispered "I play Thunderstruck in my head when I fight."

Dean went back to his bunk, jumped up, got under the covers, and started playing Thunderstruck in his head.

Dean rolled over from his stomach to his back and stretched. He glanced over at the other bunk beds and saw that only one was occupied; the top one. Autumn should never have kissed last night. If she was gonna play games so was he. He got down from his bunk and made his way across the room. He put his hands on the edge of the bed to pull himself up but before he could he felt a cold line of metal at his jaw line.

"Don't you even think," Katie hissed, "about touching her. She hasn't slept good in the past month and some idiot isn't going to ruin the first good night she's had in a long time."

"Oh, I bet I could've made her night even better," Dean replied smugly but released his hold on the bed. Katie released the pressure on his throat but on the way down grazed his unprotected shoulder with her knife. It was nothing more than paper cut deep but Dean jumped anyway. He spun around to face her to scream at her. She glared with such intensity he felt like she was burning a hole through him.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that, or I'll cut off your favorite appendage," she snarled and walked over to her and Autumn's bags. Dean stood there shocked. This was the little one, Shorty; she was intimidating Dean and succeeding. Dean grumbled and took out clothes from one of his bags and went into the bathroom.

Katie sighed. She hated the fact that she would have to wake Autumn up soon. Sanchez had been barely getting three hours of sleep a night for the past month. Something had happened but she wouldn't tell Tobi. Katie grabbed the keys to the Camaro. She popped open the trunk and dropped two of the bags in it. She had left Sanchez's in there for when she woke up. Katie needed some peace and quiet. She was sick of Autumn's crabby-ass mood around Dean and Sam. She, herself got into the trunk and was about to close it to get some alone time, when a hand came under and stopped it from closing.

"Hey, uh, you okay?" said Sam as he held the trunk open with one hand. Katie sat up and scratched her head.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just uh, yeah I don't even have a good excuse for this one," she mused and hitched a half smile as she looked up at Sam. He smiled back down at her. He barely knew her but his spidy-senses told him that something was bugging her. Dean ran out of the cabin with Autumn chasing him with one of her only high heeled boots.

"I swear to God I'll kill you!" She yelled after him.

"Gotta catch me first," Dean yelled back. He stopped dead when he noticed Sam and Katie. "Hey Sam, you're supposed to use chloroform first then stuff her into the trunk."

Autumn tackled him to the ground. The heel of the stiletto boot pressing hard against his neck. Katie got off the trunk and pulled Sanchez off Dean.

"Let's hit the road before someone gets killed," Katie suggested but it was more of a demand.

"Yeah, good idea," Sam agreed helping his brother up, "um, do you want me to give you my number so you can call me when you get there or something."

"Oh, uh, sure," Katie said slightly embarrassed, he was giving her his number. Katie released Autumn so that she could go back inside to get the rest of their stuff. Katie stayed outside the cabin to get Sam's number and give him hers.

"Hey Tobi come on! I want to leave asap!" Autumn called as she got into the driver's seat and slammed her door shut. Katie waved good bye Sam as she walked to the car and got in. Autumn sped out of there leaving the boys in the dust.

"What was up with you and Dean?" Tobi asked.

"He asked if I could try to shut him up again," Sanchez grumbled, "Hey Tobi."

"What?"

"What did you do to him?"

"Who?"

"Dean. He looked scared shitless of you when you pulled me off him."

"He was probably just afraid of you."

"No, he wasn't. He looked at you like you held a gun to his head." Tobi wasn't gonna tell her about her little threat to Dean, 'cause then she would go all 'I can take care of myself' mode.

"I don't know."

"You're lying. Either tell me or I tell Sam that you like him." It was the most childish threat in the world but it always worked with her.

"Fine, Dean was planning on doing something to you this morning while you were sleeping but I caught him. Then I nicked his shoulder bringing my blade down from his neck to tell him that I was serious. And then I told him I'd cut off his favorite appendage if he did anything to you."

"Tobes I'm fine. I can take care of myself." Sanchez shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat.

"No you're not Sanchez and I can tell. Something happened and you won't tell me anything! Will you just talk to me? We are the only family either one of us has anymore would you just trust me for god's sake?" Tobi yelled. Tobi never yelled. Sanchez looked at her adopted sister. They had been through it all together. Sanchez knew Tobi better than anyone; and when Tobi raised her voice something was bugging her. Sanchez couldn't tell Tobi the news. It was, she just, no. "Sanchez, I'm not stupid I'm going to find out one way or another. I would rather hear it from you but if you're going to be a bitch about it fine." That fucking Leprechaun knew how to play that guilt card and was fucking good at it.

"Fine you wanna know what happened?" Sanchez spat angrily, "I caught wind that Mom's back from the dead. I've been trying to figure out what the hell is going on but there is jack squat."

The car ride was silent for a long time. Eventually Sanchez turned on the stereo and put on their favorite Styx song. She knew it would get Tobi to relax a little. Sanchez knew that she was pissed at her for not telling her earlier, but she wanted to protect her. She remembered the last time Tobi thought that her own mother was alive and the two had split up because of it and Tobi had almost gotten herself killed.

"Oh, momma I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law," Sanchez sang in tune with the song. She waited for Tobi to sing the next line of the song but she didn't.

"Oh, Momma I can hear you a'crying you're so scared and all alone," Sanchez sang louder then shook Tobi.

"Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long," Tobi sang quietly.

"The jig is up the news is out they've finally found me, The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty, never more to go astray. This will be the end today of the wanted man," The two finally sang together. Sanchez smiled, it was gonna be okay.


	6. Chapter 6 Wild Thing

We own none of the Supernatural characters! This one is all Katie's doing, and it's super awesome! Keep those reviews up! Be sure to check more of Katurtle's work!

Wild Thing

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend," Autumn sang along to the Just Dance 2. She threw a punch in Katie's direction who dodged it, mimicking the movements on the TV.

"No way! No way! I think you need a new one," Katie sang and then threw a punch back in Autumn's direction. The door to the Roadhouse opened and Sam and Dean sauntered in. When they notice the girls they rushed over and each grabbed one to stop the fighting.

"What are you doing?" questioned Autumn struggling against Dean. She elbowed him in the ribs and broke free. Dean doubled over to catch his breath. "Hmph, you'd think he'd learn from the first time."

"Weren't you two fighting?" asked Sam relinquishing his grip on Katie. Katie pointed to the TV screen which was still playing oblivious to the fact that its players had gotten ambushed.

She then held up the Wii remote that was still attached to her wrist. "It's called dancing," Katie stated eye twitching. Dean stood back up, though it was still obvious that he was in pain.

"It looked like you guys were beating the crap out of each other," Dean explained.

"Hey girls quit playing around and go wash some of the shot glasses with Jo," Ellen called walking out of the back room, "Oh, hi boys. Since you're here, wanna bring up some beer bottles from the basement? Thanks."

The two brothers grumbled and reluctantly went downstairs to where the liqueur was stored.

"So Sammy," Dean started, "you gonna ask the short one out?" Sam turned away from his brother to hide his blush. He liked her but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way. He had attempted to flirt with her but to no avail.

"No," Sam pouted and Dean turned to his brother.

"Aw, what's the matter Sammy?"

"She's not interested." Sam didn't like talking to his brother about girls because it was obvious that he only wanted one thing from them, a good time.

"Dude, are you blind? Do you even see the way she looks at you?" Dean asked incredibly, "She like melts in a puddle at your feet."

"Dean I tried to flirt with her. She ignored it completely," Sam argued.

"So you do like her!" Dean accused. Sam inwardly groaned at the fact that he had fallen for his brother's antics.

"Boys, what are you doing? It doesn't take that long to grab a case of beer," Ellen called from the top of the stairs. Sam picked up the closest case of beer and started to bring it upstairs.

"Hey, we ain't don't talkin' 'bout this."

"Yeah, we are," replied Sam hoping to end the conversation once and for all. The bar was still pretty empty but was going to quickly fill up. Sam placed the case under the bar in the cooler. Dean came up behind and started putting his case of beer in the cooler as well.

"Dude, all I'm sayin' is that if you don't go for this, you're gay."

"Thanks Dean," Sam replied sarcastically.

"Hey Sam," Katie said jumping over the bar to get behind it. Dean nodded and walked away. "Would you mind hooking me up a keg of Guinness for me please?"

"Yeah of course."

"Thanks." She smiled and walked down to the end of the bar to grab a rag and wiped off the counter. Sam went downstairs, found the keg and hooked it up for her.

"It's all set for you," Sam called to Katie. She nodded and grabbed a glass and started to pour. Halfway through, she switched beers and grabbed a spoon. Intrigued, Sam went over to observe. "What are you doing?"

"Makin' a black and tan, with a shamrock," She said simply, as if it was tying her shoelaces. She took the glass out from underneath the tap and in the stout was a picture of a shamrock.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome," Sam said impressed by the female hunter.

"Thanks, have you seen Autumn or-."

"SONOFABITCH!" Dean screamed from the backroom.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Autumn's scream followed.

Sam and Katie rushed back into the hallway which housed the rooms that they were staying in. There lay Dean, stark naked, on top of Autumn, who was equally naked.

"Dude! Towel!" yelled Katie as she held up her hand to shield what she didn't want to see.

"What happened?" Sam asked turning his head away as Dean got up revealing Autumn who quickly covered herself up with a towel.

"_I _was about to take a shower," said Dean still naked. Autumn's eyes traveled down his bare back. _Damn, he's so_…

"Sanchez!" Katie scolded noticing where her eyes were looking. Autumn quickly looked up surprised her friend had actually caught her action. She wasn't exactly savvy in anything that dealt with the opposite sex.

"What? I was coming out of the shower and this idiot decides to jump me naked!"

"I, I did not! I told you I was about to take a shower!"

"Yeah and do you always walk to the shower naked? Or are you just a horn dog who wants to get laid?" Tobi stood there hand right under her eyes to block everything out. Sanchez had to love her naïve friend. Feisty, but naïve. Autumn noticed Dean slowly undressing her with his eyes. "Take a picture it lasts longer," she spat.

"Okay before this explodes into a gun fight, just go put on clothes and we can sort this out later," Sam decided. Katie nodded her head eagerly in agreement.

"Fine," mumbled Dean.

"Irrumator, Futue te ipsum!" Sanchez screamed. Katie roared with laughter. Sam furrowed his brows recognizing the language but not the words.

"Hic puer est stultissimus omnium!" Tobi said back, nodding towards Dean. This time it was Sanchez's turn to laugh. She loved the fact that they could talk without anyone knowing.

"So true!" Autumn screeched, "I'm gonna go change before the bar gets busy."

"Good idea!" Katie said, turned and walked back out into the bar. Sam followed.

"What were you guys talking about?" Sam asked, thirsty for knowledge. Katie laughed. It hit Sam like a bunch of bricks. He had never really met someone so carefree and her laugh reflected that. It was light and airy; it had a sense of magic to it.

"Believe me when I say you're better off not knowing."

"Well, at least tell me which language you were speaking."

"Latin, duh!" Katie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The bar had become at full capacity. "Whoa, it's gonna be a busy night."

"Hey! Katie, get your ass behind this bar right now!" Ellen yelled trying to keep a line of hunters calm. Katie used the bar stool to jump over the bar and ended up landing on her face. Sam rushed over to the bar. Katie hopped back up and dusted herself off.

"I'm good!" she said. She quickly got to work getting beers and pouring shots. Sam just sat at the bar watching her flit back and forth. He had no clue how she could be a bartender.

"She has the attention span of a flee," Autumn said and Sam jumped out of shock. "It's okay Sam, I'm not gonna castrate you for checkin' out my sister. Your brother on the other hand, I ain't makin' any promises."

"Sanchez! A little help?" Tobi yelled. Autumn jumped behind the bar and started taking orders. It wasn't long before Dean walked out.

"Damn, they sure are hot," Dean said sitting next to his brother. Dean stared at Autumn's ass as she bent over getting a beer.

"What did she do after Katie and I left you two alone?" asked Sam.

"Eh, nothing really," Dean shrugged. Sam quirked his eyebrows. "Seriously Sam, nothing happened."  
Autumn noticed Dean and Sam at the other end of the bar. She wasn't going to flirt, but instead flaunt what they couldn't have. She poured a shot in front of the boys to bring to the other end of the bar.

"Hey, what about that blow job you asked me about?" Dean flirted.

"If you haven't noticed I'm just a tad busy here," she said shooting him down. She smiled to herself as she brought the shots out to the men. "Hey Tobi," she said as she walked by her,

"I think that the boys might want to order a drink. Why don't you go see?"

"Oh sure!" Katie finished pouring the drinks for the two men in front of her. Sanchez couldn't believe that after five years of being in the bar scene and numerous guys hitting on them, her friend was still oblivious. Of course her friend was smart and all with scholarly stuff and with hunting, but she was such an airhead with everything else. Sanchez watched her friend go down to the end of the bar where the boys were sitting, head bobbing all the way. As she approached Dean left. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had noticed that Sam and Katie liked each other. Autumn turned around and Dean stood in front of her.

"So how about that blow job?" he asked smirking. Autumn was really regretting saying that now.

"Sure, how about in your dreams."

"Aw, come on. We've already seen each other naked and I know you liked me on top," he said with a wink. "You don't think I didn't feel –."

Autumn jumped over the bar swinging. She tackled Dean to the ground pummeling him. The hunters gathered around. Dean quickly flipped Autumn on her back but this time it wasn't going to fly. She had tucked her knees to her chest and kicked his chest sending him flying.

Katie ran to where they were fighting, lifted the tap and sprayed water all over the two. Sam ran over to help, but the two stopped after a dose of cold water.

"Son of a bitch, Tobi! A little warning before you start a wet T-shirt contest!" Autumn yelled at her friend. Her white tank top was now see-through and every person in the bar could clearly make out every single detail of her lacy bra.

"Hey Sammy, look. She dressed up for me," Dean said cockily. Autumn went to lunge again but Katie grabbed her and held her back.

"Come on wild thing," Katie said dragging her away.

"You make my heart sing!" called Dean after them.

Autumn made another lunge towards him, "I will murder you!" she cried, hysteric with rage. But Katie held her back.

"Let's get you some dry clothes," Katie said leading her back to their rooms.

"I can't believe he did that!" Autumn complained while picking out a new outfit to wear. "I mean, the guy is a complete ass!"

"So you like him?" Tobi questioned. Sanchez looked at her like she had three heads.

"What part of complete ass don't you understand?" Sanchez shot at her. She was serious. _Holy fuck_, she thought. Tobi was hopeless in the dating world. Sanchez sighed and chuckled at her friend.

"I think we are going to have to have a talk about flirting again." Tobi's eyes went wide in horror in the memory of the last time Sanchez tried teaching her how to flirt. She had gotten her ass slapped and then kicked out of the bar for pulling a knife on the guy. Again Sanchez had to laugh. "Never mind, I'll just get Sam to teach you."

"Sanchez, don't. I don't want him to know! Don't you dare tell him!"

"Tobi relax. I won't say anything. You can just show him."

"What do you-? Oh no. Oh hell no." Autumn held up a short jean mini skirt and knee high stiletto boots.

"Yes, oh fuck yes. It's Ash's birthday and we promised a Coyote Ugly-esc dance remember. Put this on and I'll go grab Jo."


	7. Chapter 7 Black Dog

Authors do not own the supernatural characters! This chapter is by both of us, and we had lots of fun writing it. Please review!

Black Dog

"Told you she was gonna kick your ass if you kept hitting on her," Sam said smirking about the fact that Autumn had kicked Dean's ass.

"Dude, shut up. At least I am trying to get laid. You haven't gotten any action lately and you're getting cranky," Dean countered.

"You don't know that," Sam defended and a slight blush crept across his face.

"Shorty freakin' held your crotch and you told her to let go! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"She didn't do it on purpose and besides you and Autumn we laughing at her! And if you keep flirting with Autumn you're not gonna get any, the girl despises you!"

"Sammy when will you learn? When chicks wrestle with you it means that they want a touch. I bet I can get her into bed by the end of this weekend!" Sam shook his head.

"Sure Dean, whatever you say." The two went back into the bar and ordered beer. Dean looked around for Renegade and saw the two standing in the hallway clad in matching jean mini skirts, Autumn in strappy stilettos and Katie in knee-high leather, high heeled boots. Autumn wore a black low cut tank that emphasized every curve. Katie on the other hand was still in flannel. Dean elbowed Sam.

"If you and Shorty ever got together, you guys can have a flannel kingdom!" Sam looked up and saw Autumn gesturing to Katie to unbutton her top. Katie shook her head and Autumn grabbed her by the arm dragging her into the bathroom

"You're still wearing flannel!" Sanchez groaned.

"I put the mini skirt and the boots on. Leave my flannel alone," Katie pouted.

"Fine, but here." She undid all the buttons on Katie's shirt and tied it at her bra line.

"Sanchez! What are you doing? There is no way-!" Pour Some Sugar on Me echoed through the bar.

"That's our cue!" she said and pushed Tobi out the door. This was the most skin Tobi had ever exposed, unless you counted running in a sports bra and shorts.

Dean elbowed Sam even harder than before causing Sam to jerk. "What?" he spat.

"I never knew flannel could be so sexy," Dean said dazed at the two women. Katie, Autumn, and eventually Jo jumped on the bar and strutted back and forth swinging their hips. As the song got to "C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up," They swiveled their hips in a s-like fashion and then started to walk toward each other. As if the music was telling her what to do, Katie tripped causing a beer bottle to spill all down Sam's abdomen and lap … and Katie followed.  
Katie screamed and landed on Sam knocking them both to the floor. Sanchez jumped down from the bar.

"ididn'tmeantoi'msosorryohmygosh" Katie gushed, red as a tomato.

"Hey Sammy, she's givin' you the full cowgirl!" Dean said from his seat. Autumn laughed at his comment.

"Nice purple panties Tobes!" Autumn called chiming in. Katie scrambled off of Sam. Instead of running away from her embarrassing scene, like she usually would, she held a hand out to Sam to help him up. He was red too. She led him to her bedroom.

Her room was bright blue and green and there were stuffed turtles everywhere; on the bed on shelves, everywhere! _Holy shit_, he thought. Katie opened her dresser drawer and took out a huge t-shirt and a pair of guy pajama pants.

"I don't have anything else that would, oh God. I'm sorry, I shouldn't," Katie flustered. Sam stood in her room in only boxers. While she was rummaging through her drawers he had shrugged out of his clothes. This was the most she had seen of a guy, in almost ever, unless you counted the numerous times she had walked in on Autumn and a random guy from a bar. This was the first time a guy was this exposed in her room solely in her presence. "I, I, I'm gonna leave now."  
She threw the clothes in Sam's direction, turned and ran into the door jam. Sam caught her before she could hit the floor. He laid her down on the floor just in time for Autumn to walk in.

"What the hell happened?" She questioned, referring to the scene in front of her. "Deeeaaannn!"

"What?" he asked appearing at the door. She held her hand out to the room where Sam was standing in his boxers and Katie passed out on the floor.

"Alright! Nice goin' Sammy!" Dean walked into the room patting his brother on his back.

"Dean, Autumn, I swear, I didn't do anything. She gave me clothes to change into and then she ran into the door jam." Sam gave them his best puppy dog look.

"Put some pants on and help me move her," Autumn ordered. Sam put the pants and shirt on. They were a little tight but it would have to suffice for now. Katie stirred on the floor.

"Ow, my head," she groaned. Katie slowly sat up. She glanced at the three of them staring at her. "What the hell did I do now?"  
Autumn laughed. "Well Leprechaun, you fell off the bar knocking a bottle of beer down the front of Sam, knocked the both of you to the ground and gave him a full cowgirl."  
Katie blushed. "I remember that, but I mean how did I end up on the floor and why does my head hurt?"

"Why doesn't Sam explain it to all of us?" Autumn smirked. She couldn't wait to hear this story.

"Well, uh, after you, uh landed on me you took me to your room and I changed and you ran into the door jam," Sam said rushed.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember," Katie turned bright red remembering Sam in his boxers. "Wait, why are you back here?" she asked turning to Autumn and Dean.

"The bar kinda emptied after your little, performance," Autumn smirked as her friend cringed. "Ellen wanted me to let the boys have one of our rooms and since your room is a little crowded with turtles I'm letting them use mine."

"Oh okay. I guess that makes sense." Autumn held her hand and pulled Katie up.

"Come on, we have to go help Ellen and Jo clean up a little." Autumn led Sam and Dean to her room and Katie walked back to the bar to help clean up and get some ice. She was gonna have a nice black eye tomorrow probably. "This is your room for tonight," she explained, "If you touch or break anything I will kill you in your sleep. And stay out of my underwear drawer."

"Alright, alright," Dean said as he and Sam walked into the room. Autumn left the boys and smirked. This was going to be awesome. She walked back to the bar. Katie was sweeping the floor while Jo collected bottles from the tables and Ellen wiped down the bar. Autumn grabbed a rag and started to wipe down the tables and flip the chairs up on top.

"Hey Tobi," Sanchez called. Her voice went down to a whisper as her friend got closer, "I planted the Cancun DVD in my underwear drawer."

"Sanchez! What the fuck? That's the one when we got drunk and, well," he eyes bugged out of her head, "you know."

"Exactly!" Sanchez said with a huge grin. "But, I edited it so that it gets fuzzy right before anything happens. Just play along."

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked as his brother walked over to the dresser and started opening drawers.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Autumn practically ordered me to check out her over the shoulder boulder holders," Dean smiled bigger than if he had a thousand mini Philly-cheese-steak sandwiches. Sam shook his head at his brother. He had the mind of a sixteen year old. Sam sat down on the end of the bed. "Dude! Where's your laptop?"

"What?" Sam asked confused. Dean held up a DVD.

"Dude,it says _Tobi/Sanchez Springbreak, 2005._ Where is your laptop?" Dean was practically bouncing up and down.

"It's right here," Sam said giving him the laptop. He knew it was wrong but, if this involved seeing a little glimpse of Katie then, well, he could just blame it on Dean. Dean was getting super excited. They had said they weren't blood sisters so could they actually be…, oh god he hoped so! He popped the DVD into Sam's laptop. "Hey, hey mamma said the way you move gon' make you sweat,gon' make you groove!" blared from Sam's laptop speakers. Dean quickly jumped to turn down the volume. The last thing he wanted was Autumn to come in just in time to see him watching it. With "Ah-ah, child the way you shake that thing gon' make you burn, gon' make you sting," the image of two young girls faded in. It took Dean a moment to recognize the girls as the ones they had left at the bar. Autumn he realized was the blonde and had longer hair, in a messy braid. The other girl on the screen had short, really short brown hair with a wild look in her eyes. Sam recognized her as the same, naïve leprechaun that he had a crush on. The girls were dancing with absolutely no care in the world. Autumn laid down on a table while Katie did a body shot then switched.  
Dean was on the edge of his seat watching the video. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; it was too good to be true. The girls giggled at something said off screen and led the camera man back to their hotel room stumbling all the way. The drunken girls opened their motel door and stumbled into the room. They both ditched their heels at the door and flopped on the bed next to each other. Autumn whispered something to Katie making her giggle and nod her head yes. They leaned into each other, hands on the other's faces.

"Oh my god Sammy," Dean cried excitedly. Sam was entranced by the video now too. Just as their lips were about to meet, the movie turned to static.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The girls could hear Dean's cry from the bar. They laughed, "I think he found it," Autumn said with a smirk,"an' I'm gonna kick his ass for snoopin'!"  
Ellen and Jo retired to their room shortly before Dean's scream had echoed through the bar. Both Tobi and Sanchez made their way to the source of the scream. Dean kneeled in front of Sam's laptop looking like he was about to cry.

"Dude! What the fuck?" Autumn screamed fully aware of what Dean had done. Sam and Dean whipped around.

"I didn't ... he ... I …" both boys stammered.

Katie and Autumn started to crack up. The boys looked back in udder confusion. The girls giggles had grown into full blown outbursts of tear jerking laughter.

"You...You did this on purpose?" Dean asked angrily. Autumn nodded her head rapidly between her fits of cackling. The girls doubled over in laughter. Sam started to join them as Dean stormed out of the room into the bathroom.

"What's Skippy's problem? Someone lit his tampon fuse or something?" Autumn gasped. After subduing her laughter, Autumn walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Dean?"

"What?" he shouted, swinging the door open.

"When you're done with your little hissy fit, just remember not to snoop through my shit! You're lucky that it was only a DVD this time. Who knows, it could have been something a little more...," she said with a smirk, letting him use his imagination to finish the sentence. Dean walked back into the bedroom, still angry.

"You never know what you might find," she said sauntering over to her closet. She pulled a box down from the uppermost shelf. The box jingled with the sound of chains. She dropped it on the floor and it tipped on it's side. A solitary pair of handcuffs fell out.

"Oopsy!" Autumn exclaimed promiscuously, picking up the cuffs, and tossing them back into the box. She opened her gun safe while balancing the box on her hip. She tossed the box in and slammed the safe shut loving the face Dean made.

"Hmm, kinky," Dean hummed to himself.

"Not with you ," Autumn replied in a sing song voice, catching the mumbles of the hunter and walking out of the room, dragging Katie, who was still giggling, behind her.

"She so has the hots for me Sammy," Dean said to his brother.

"Sanchez?" Katie asked once in her room.

"What, Tobi?" Sanchez said back to her sister sitting on her bed overrun with stuffed turtles. She could only imagine what the girl was gonna ask.

"What were the handcuffs for?" Tobi asked innocently. Sanchez nearly choked, "What?" she asked incredulously.

"What were-?"

"No I know what you asked, but you seriously have no clue what they are for?" Tobi shook her head no.

"Well then why don't you go ask Sam. I'm sure he'll be glad to show you."

"Okay!" Tobi piped turning out of the room and walking down to the Autumn's room.

"Hey Sam, Autumn said that you would know what the handcuffs she dropped were for," Tobi said walking into the room. Sam went red as a tomato instantly.

"Why don't you just google it, shorty?" Dean asked laughing hysterically at how red his brother was turning. Sam buried his face in his hands.

"Okay!" Katie said and turned around to go get her computer.

"Shorty wait!" Dean called. He couldn't believe that she was actually going to google it. "I was just kidding. You don't want to google it."

"Then will you explain?" Autumn must have put her up to this Dean thought.

"Fine here." Dean took Sam's laptop and typed in a few words on Google image search, scrolled down and clicked on a very... detailed picture. He turned the computer around to show the naive Leprechaun.

"Ooooh... Sanchez!" Tobi cried running out of the room. "I'm going to murder you in your sleep!"

"Good luck with that one, dude," chuckled Dean.

Sam scoffed and rolled away from Dean, "You're an ass."

"I know, but I'm the ass you have to share a bed with, so move over!"Dean said pushing him off the bed.

"Jerk!" Sam called mid-fall.

"Bitch."

It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8 Come Sail Away

All right! I still don't own the Supernatural characters, as much I love them. This chapter is a little more sentimental and sappy than I would like, but I guess I need to give the characters some sort of back story. This is a collaborative chapter, so, Thanks Katie! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep 'em coming!

Come Sail Away

Sanchez was curled up next to her in her bed still sleeping. Katie carefully slid out from under the blanket as to not wake her sleeping sister. She opened her dresser and grabbed a sports bra and shorts. Katie walked out of her room pulling her oversized t-shirt over her head and headed toward the laundry room. She threw the t-shirt into the washer and slid out of her pajama bottoms and put them in the washer as well. Katie shimmied on the shorts and had just unclasped her bra and put it in the washer when she heard a noise behind her. She whipped around and there stood Sam in the door way. Her hands immediately flew to her chest.

"Oh, god," Sam stuttered, "I swear I didn't mean, I. shit. Here." He handed her the shirt in his hands and she hurriedly turned around to put it on.

"What are you doing up so early?" she interrogated. He looked down at the floor still embarrassed for having walked in on her.

"I couldn't sleep with Dean's snoring. I thought I heard someone else up so I went out to investigate. Why are you up so early then?"

"I go for a run every morning," Katie explained, her arms folded across her chest, self conscious of every movement she was making.

"Mind if I join you then? Since well, no one else is up." Katie nodded and he stepped out of the doorway for her to pass and go to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Katie was almost getting annoyed with the giant now. He had wanted to join her for a run; no harm in that, but it was starting to feel like an interrogation. He'd ask questions about her past every five seconds and if there was ever a thing to piss the leprechaun off it was questioning her about her past. She was half listening to what Sam was asking. Katie ran to get away from hunting, to clear her head of everything if only for a half an hour a day.

"So I, uh, I saw some of the video that Dean saw," Sam admitted. This caught Katie's attention. She acknowledged his comment but didn't say anything. Sam continued, "So uh, what happened to the crazy girl on the video?"

"Why do you want to know so much about me? Am I really that interesting or do you just like to torture me with my past until I explode?" Katie yelled. She bolted down a random side street. She ran as fast as she could. The thoughts of her mother and father swam around in her head. Their black eyes burned her with their fiery intensity. She ran faster as if to escape from them; to outrun her own thoughts in her head.

Sam ran after her. For having short legs she really ran fast. Sam however, had the advantage of longer legs and caught up quickly. "Katie I didn't mean to do any harm, I was just trying to talk," Sam told her. She kept running.

"Then why are you asking me where I grew up, where Autumn and I met, and how I got into hunting then?" She stopped abruptly.

"Look, I like you!," Sam said frustrated, "I've dropped hints everywhere but you haven't picked up on any!" Katie stopped, in utter shock. He said he liked her. She couldn't wait to tell Sanchez.

"Just shut up and run for five minutes and I'll tell you anything you want to know, if and only if you tell me your story," Katie said. Sam nodded.

"Lead the way." Katie took off and Sam followed. They ran in silence. How the hell was she going to tell Sanchez? Sanchez was likely to make him a eunuch. She was going to have to take that chance 'cause she had no idea how to go about doing this.  
Katie noticed a gas station up head and slowed down to a walk.

"Water?" she asked Sam as they approached the gas station.

"Sure." He said, holding the door open. Katie took a five out of her pocket and took two waters from the cooler, tossing one to Sam. She paid and they sat on a bench outside.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" She asked Sam seriously.

"What happened to the crazy girl in the video?"

"She grew up," Katie spat at him and took a swig of water. Sam could tell that it wasn't the whole truth.

"Now I know that isn't the whole story," Sam said trying to keep the conversation light, but know a little more about her as well. Katie sighed, clearly uncomfortable. Sam stood up and took her hand to help her up. She looked up at him surprised and unsure how to respond to the gesture. She should really have paid attention when Sanchez was explaining body language to her. Sam pulled her to her feet, and they started jogging again, bottles in hand.

"My mom died when I was six months old. A demon killed her and that day forward it was my dad's life mission to get revenge. Dean and I were raised hunters. I got out of it for a while and then when I was in college, Dean came and got me to try and find Dad who had been missing. When I got back to my apartment after, my girlfriend, Jessica, was on the ceiling, dead, and then burst into flames. It was the same way my mother died. Then it was back to hunting," Sam gushed to Katie. He could feel the difference in her. She was less tense and less aggravated.

After a long pause, "I was crazy … happy, even," she whispered, "but something … something happened and, and I don't know how to overcome that fear or memory … or guilt. That me is still there, but what happened is right there with it."Sam watched Katie run. She reminded him of a game he used to play with Dean when he was younger. The game was called Mastermind and the object was to crack the code before you ran out of turns. Sam wasn't sure how to go about making her open up about her past, but was sure as hell going to try.

Autumn woke a bit confused by her environment. Her eyes opened and she was face to face with a fuzzy green turtle, who's eyes were far too large for it's body. Autumn stared into the turtles eyes, straining to see more than plastic and paint. The staring contest lasted about three minutes until Autumn gruffly picked the turtle up and launched it in the direction of her room with a ferocity that was a bit overdone. The turtle hit the wall with a thud where she assumed her bed was. It fell to the ground limp, still staring back at her with its giant happy eyes. The turtles joy infuriated her. She looked at the wall and found herself thinking of what was on the other side. She thought of the boys lying in her bed, rummaging through her things, doing unmentionable actions in her room. Her thoughts went to Dean. He made her so, so angry; but she couldn't help but feel … something else. Was she falling for him? Was that idiot's attempts of wooing her working? They couldn't be! Particularly not now.

For weeks now, thoughts of her mothers return haunted her mind. Sleeping had become a luxury. Nightmares of confronting her mother occurred nightly. But these last few days … these last few days she had been able to sleep without the usual horrors. She would never tell anyone, but the last few nights she had dreamed about Dean. Looking at the wall ahead of her, she imagined his face. Her imagination ran from his hairline to the furrow between his crooked eyebrows, down his perfect nose to his high cheek bones, down his jawline to his perfect, kissable lips. The lips of her imagination sighed down his neck to his chiseled chest where his protective tattoo made its home, and then moved over the clavicle to the dip. The lips kissed down his chest, and down his toned abs.

Autumn snapped herself out of her day dream before her mind did something it would regret. She flung herself back down on to the bed which initiated an avalanche of stuffed turtles. Autumn lay still, buried under the mountain of overly happy stuffed animals. She couldn't understand why something so trivial would be so prevalent in her mind. She felt guilty. She didn't want to feel anything for anyone right now. She refused to let this go any farther. She had to focus on what was happening with her mother.  
Autumn climbed out of the animal pile. She had to clear her mind of him and reflect on her family and past.

Dean awoke to the faint music of piano. As he got out of bed he heard that a voice had joined the piano. He grabbed a shirt and crept out of the bedroom. It was a familiar song he just couldn't remember where he had heard it before. It was slow, heartfelt, and in passionate. He expected to find his brother at the juke box in the bar playing one of his _gay anthems or something_. But as Dean approached the bar, he saw no one. He followed the sound of the music behind the bar to a door, that he assumed was a broom closet. He pressed his ear to the wood and the music grew louder. He slowly and quietly opened the door and slipped in. It was a broom closet, for the most part. There were mops and cleaning supplies, a few kegs and stacks of six packs. The walls were a worn yellow-ish color and the paint was in need of a touch up. But the room was much larger than he had expected. _About 15' by 15' _he estimated. After a brief moment of soaking in the setting, Dean brought his attention to the baby grand piano in the corner and the girl sitting before it. Her voice and the notes of the piano echoed off of the tiny room's walls. _Shrek!_ Dean thought, _Hallelujah, from the movie Shrek_. _I knew I knew that song! _It took Dean another moment to mull over this new found information and move on to figuring out who played. By the color of her hair, Dean instantly knew that it was Autumn; but she looked smaller, weaker, more fragile. It hadn't ever come up in conversation that she could play piano, and it came as a shock to Dean that she did.

"Drum, guitar maybe... but piano?" he interrupted. The music instantly stopped, but Autumn didn't look back at Dean. He knew as soon as he said it that he shouldn't have, and he anticipated a vicious physical or verbal lashing from Autumn. To his surprise, Autumn pushed herself to the right of the piano bench and motioned for him to sit next to her. He did so and he tried to see her face beneath her bangs. His own face contorted to that of concern. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked. She looked up at him, eyes filled with tears. He notice that she was barefoot now, wore a pair of torn jeans, and a plain tank top. Her hair wasn't done up yet, and neither was her make up. She was vulnerable looking, sad. Like the piano music he heard, he would never have expected to see that emotion from her.

"Facium durum cacantus habes," she giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing," she scoffed. She stared at him and realized that Dean wore only a pair of sweatpants. "Put a freaking shirt on."

Dean noticed that he was still shirtless, and a little embarrassed, he put his shirt on. "So … you play piano?"

"What gave you that clue?" she mocked. "Yah, my dad taught me when I was little. I guess I never stopped loving the piano."

"Your dad?"

Autumn started playing the intro to _Come Sail Away. _As if she didn't here the question she started singing "I'm sailing away. Set an open course for the virgin sea, 'cus I've got to be free, free to face the life that's ahead of me." Dean understood that she didn't want to talk about her past, so he didn't push it. Her voice was sad and soulful, and a little shaky, like she was on the verge of tears again. Dean noticed that her eyes were closed and pondered how Autumn's fingers managed the keys without her looking. "On board I'm the captain, so climb aboard. We'll search for tomorrow, on every shore. And I'll try, oh lord I'll try, to carry on." The piano continued on to the second verse, but Autumn's voice didn't. Thinking their conversation had officially ended, Dean started to get up. Autumn's voice stopped him though. "It's my father's favorite song," she stated, still playing. "He would sing it to me when he tucked me into bed … He and my mother were hunters. That's actually how I met Tobi. They had trained me my whole life to be ready and when I was fifteen, a high school in Massachusetts had a haunting. So, they let me take the case because it wasn't anything major and they were using it as a sort of test. It just so happened that Katie's parents, who were hunters too, had the same idea. Bitch, she shot me with rock salt the first night on the job. Great way to meet, getting shot with rock salt … But, we ended up as best friends regardless."

"Wow, that's pretty cool, actually."

"Yeah, we were inseparable. We kicked that ghost's ass and made our parents hunt together for a while. But our families went their separate ways after a few weeks, so Tobi and I just called each other."

"Hey, the first successful long distance relationship," Dean commented with a scoff.

Autumn stopped playing, got up and walked out the door. Dean followed. "You wanna drink?" she called back to him.

"It's seven in the morning!" he replied.

"Mimosas it is, then!" she said pulling out the orange juice from the mini-fridge under the counter. She continued her story as she mixed the drinks "Well, the long distance didn't last very long..." She took a sip of her drink and passed one to Dean. "One summer in Louisiana my family and I started hunting down a bad ass werewolf who tore through a Mardi Gras crowd. Well, we killed the damn thing, but on the way up north, we got in a massive pile up accident. My mom got out with a few scratches, my brother was fine, but my left arm was pretty messed up and a few ribs were broken," she said showing the scar on her arm. "… my dad died." Autumn finished off her drink and poured another. Dean watched her face intently, but said nothing. "Well, my brother ran off on hunts and we never saw him again. Mom went into a depression and I had to take care of her for a while. One night I left to get groceries and by the time I got back, mom had killed herself." She finished off her second drink and went to pour another, but Dean stopped her by taking her hand before she could reach the pitcher. He wasn't used to trying to show affection and it was pretty new to Autumn, too. She stared at their hands for a second and then, still holding his hand, took a few steps back to bend over and rest her head on her arms on the bar. Dean noticed she was shaking a bit and that she must be crying again.

"So you went to Katie?" he asked squeezing her hand.

"Yah, walked a state and a half to get to her," Autumn laughed, wiping her eyes. "Sorry, it's just it's been tough the last few weeks."

Oblivious of what she meant by '_the last few weeks'_ Dean continued saying "It's alright. I understand how you feel. Mom was killed by a demon when Sammy was still a baby and Dad died saving me a few years back."

"I'm sorry, I really am …" The two sat in silence for a few seconds, staring at each other. They started leaning in towards each other. They paused just before their lips met. Autumn could feel Deans warm breath on her lips and Dean could smell the orange and alcohol on her.

"Alrighty then!" said Autumn abruptly, breaking away. She jumped over the bar and started walking to her room. She reached to her door and turned around to look at Dean, who was finishing off his drink. "I'm sorry, soap opera moments aren't my thing. I'm gonna go get ready, before the brats get back. I'm using the shower, so get your crap and change in Katie's room."

Katie and Sam, on their run, continued having a similar conversation. "So, you and Dean are brothers. Is that right?" Katie asked breathlessly.

"Uh huh," Sam breathed back.

"I don't see the resemblance, at all."

"You and me both," he huffed. "You girls mentioned you were sisters, legally, right? What you mean by that?"

"Wow, you remember that?" Katie said slowing down to do some stretches. "Well," she said, pulling her foot back to her butt, "Autumn and I met on a hunt when we were fifteen. Her parents died a little while later and, since she was my best friend, I begged my parents to take her in. By the time we were seventeen, she was my adopted sister."

"Well, that was nice of them. Where are your parents now?"

"Uh, well, I thought they died fighting demons, and then I saw my mom a few years back … a demon was wearing her. Autumn had to save my ass from the black eyed bitch."

"Wow, sorry."

"Don't be, you have bigger things to worry about." During their run, Sam had updated Katie on his and Deans whole situation, the _whole_ situation. "So let me get this straight," Katie started "a demon killed your mom when he was feeding you demon blood as a baby, and the blood gave you powers that you later used to kill a demon named Lilith that was the last seal to the apocalypse. Your brother had been the first seal because he was in hell after giving up his soul to rescue you from hell, because the same demon, Azazel, that killed your father, who sacrificed his life for Deans, kept screwing with your lives and killed you, and an angel named Castiel dragged Dean up from hell to act as Michael's meat suit, but you and your brother thought that you were trying to stop the apocalypse, and that's why you killed Lilith. Later Lucifer possessed your body during the fight with Michael, who possessed your half brothers body, and dragged you into the cage, and then a demon dragged you out without your soul and you did bad things without it and then your brother just got it back for you," she rambled, "Is that right?" she gasped finally taking a breath.

"That about sums it up, I think."

"Wow, yah, you've got way bigger things to worry about..."

They turned around and started running back to the Roadhouse.

"So what did you guys major in in college?"

"Theology and mythology; you?" beginning their conversation for the run back. Katie stopped abruptly after Sam replied "Law."

"Can I tell you something?" Katie whispered.

"Yah, anything."

"You have to promise not to tell Autumn." Sam nodded. "Okay," she sighed, "Autumn had run off with some guy, the summer after that video. Well, I was alone at the hotel room alone that night Autumn's brother showed up at the door. He told me about how their dad died and everything," she paused and started walking. "Well, he tried to pull some shit with me, but I wouldn't have it. He pulled a knife on me and his eyes did that black, demon flicker thing. I had never seen that before in my life, so I turned the knife on him and … I called my parents and they exercised him, but I … I killed Autumn's brother."

"And you haven't told her? All this time?"

"I've tried to … but, I just, I just can't," she sighed. "You can not tell her, or anyone!" she said turning on Sam.

"I swear, I won't!" Sam said, throwing his hands in the air. Katie was scary intimidating, far different from that scared little girl on the bench.

Autumn rinsed the moment out of her hair. She was falling for him; she was falling for that asshole. She couldn't believe it. How could she be falling for someone, now of all times! She heard him rummaging through his things in her room.

Dean liked her, a lot. As much as a bitch as she was, he could tell what was happening. It had been a while since he left Lisa, but he wasn't sure if he should feel this way about someone yet. Lisa symbolized everything about a normal life, and he knew he was anything but normal now, he didn't know if he would ever want that again. But Autumn, she was everything he was and ever would be; she knew his pain.


	9. Chapter 9 Sympathy for the Devil

Sorry it took so long to update! This one is pretty good, if I do say so myself. Katie and I worked hard on this one so I hope you enjoy it! Please, please, please review! Oh, and the authors do not own any supernatural characters.

Sympathy for the Devil

Autumn stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She looked around the bathroom, looking for clothes. "Sonofabitch!" she breathed. She had forgotten to grab some clean clothes. She went to the door and knocked, "Dean are you out there?" There was no answer. She peaked her head out. He was lying on the bed, luckily he was fully clothed. "Dean?" she asked again. The only reply she got was some heavy breathing; he was asleep. She opened the door, checked her towel, and stepped out. She tip-toed to her dresser and pulled out the clothing she needed. Part of her was hoping he would wake up so he would see her and she could get angry at him. She loved getting angry at him, she felt empowered. She closed her drawer and left to get changed in Katie's room, she had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't asleep.

Dean heard Autumn call through the bathroom door so he ran to the bed and flopped down. He lay still as Autumn called again. He breathed heavily to make her think he was asleep. It seemed to work. He remained still, but he opened his eyes. He watched her sneak to her dresser and pull some clothes out. The towel clung to her body and for once he wasn't watching the girl's ass. He watched her, as a whole, beautiful person. She wasn't the type of girl he usually went for. She was stockier, stronger looking than his usual damsel in distress.  
He noticed that she was starting to turn so he closed his eyes again, but opened them again just in time to see her leaving the room. He silently jumped up and snuck to the door to watch her walk to Katie's room. As his head came around the door jam a boot struck him square between the eyes. "You sick sonofabitch!" Autumn called from ten feet away. The boot had struck him with enough force to knock him backwards. He stumbled back into the room. As he hit the floor Autumn appeared in the doorway. She picked up her boot and watched him. She made like she was going to throw the boot at him again and Dean threw his arm up to protect his face. He heard her start laughing that big booming laugh of hers. He looked up and she turned to leave the room, still laughing.  
She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "You wanna see something, you sick bastard?" she said. Dean watched in amazement, eyes following the towel as it started sliding down her back. It reached just above her buttocks and suddenly stopped. Deans jaw was hung low, "Oh, come on!" he mumbled stamping his foot and starting to make his way back up to his feet. Autumn laughed again, pulled the towel back up and Dean watched the doorway become empty.

Autumn made it back to Katie's room laughing at her own sick joke. She was pulling on her jeans when she heard Katie coming up the hall. She quickly put on her bra as Tobi's pace accelerated. Katie busted into the room and slammed the door behind her. "Oh my God, Sanchez! You'll never guess what just happened!"  
"What … What? Well, spit it out Tobs!"  
"Guess!"

"You just said I would never guess what just happened, you fucknut." Autumn said grumpily as she pulled her tee-shirt on.  
"Samjusttoldmehelikedme!" Katie slurred speedily.

"Woah, woah, woah. Turn the spaz-meter down a notch. Tell me what happened, in english, please."

"Sam, just, told, me, he, liked, me," Katie said, comically slow.

"First off, I didn't say to be a bitch about it; secondly, that's great!"

"You're not angry?" Katie asked innocently.

"Of course not! Dean and I have been trying to get you two to hook up for the entire week now!"

Katie stared getting undressed and headed to her shower. She jumped in, "Shit, too hot," she mumbled turning on the water and testing it. "Really?" she asked from the shower.

"Are you really that oblivious?" Autumn said walking into the bathroom. She went to the sink and filled a cup with cold water."

"Apparently," Katie giggled. Autumn silently stepped onto the toilet and raised her hand with the cup over the shower curtain.

"Hey, what the..." came from the other side of the curtain and as Autumn poured the water in "Fuck!" Katie screamed. "I'm gonna kill you!" she cried turning the water off and grabbing a towel. Autumn stood in the bathroom door with a goofy, childish, and mischievous smile spreading across her face. Katie's eye twitched and Autumn sprinted away. She ran out of the bedroom cackling like a maniac. Katie followed but stopped before she left the bedroom. "You're not getting me this time!" she yelled slamming the door.

Outside, Autumn pouted and approached the bar. Jo and Ellen were up now. "What was that about?" Jo asked.

"Nothing," Autumn said laughing, "just a prank." Sam walked up to the bar, dressed with damp hair. "Hey there! You hookin' up with my sis' or what?" Autumn jeered.  
Sam turned red, "I just..." he didn't have time to finish. Dean had approached the bar and Autumn was on the move. She walked up and slapped him, hard and walked back to Katie's room like nothing happened.

"I didn't do anything to deserve that," Dean said rubbing his cheek.

"Yah, sure you didn't," Sam said sarcastically, smirking.

Autumn returned with Katie ahead of her, acting as a blockade between Dean and Autumn.  
"I'm hungry. Anyone else hungry?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I could eat," Autumn said. "I know a good diner up the street a little ways if you want."

"Sure. We can take my car," Dean said. Autumn laughed.

"Yeah right. We'll take mine."

"Fine,"Dean said trying to appease the angry she-hulk.

Dean, Autumn, Katie and Sam piled into Autumn's car with her driving and Dean in the front seat. Any other day Katie would have complained, but she was sitting next to Sam who had admitted earlier that he liked her. Autumn started the car and turned the radio up. Led Zeppelin's Immigrant Song blared through the speakers.

"Good song," Dean commented. Autumn smirked and gunned it out of the Roadhouse. They cruised down the street for ten minutes until they saw a huge sign that said Squealer's.

"Is that the diner?" Dean asked reading the sign.

"Yup," autumn confirmed as she pulled into the small parking lot.

"The name definitely suits her," Katie giggled from the back seat. Autumn shot her a death glare from the front seat.

"And how would you know?" asked Dean as he got out of the car.

"The walls are thin at crappy motels," Katie explained flitting from one side of the sidewalk to the other as the four made their way to the diner. Sam watched her with interest. She had so much energy.

"You have no clue what that means do you?" Dean asked.

"Yes," she said defiantly. "No," she admitted looking down.

Dean started laughing, and then so did Sam and eventually Autumn followed. Katie stopped mid flit and whirled around to face them.

"Whats so funny?" she demanded.

"You are, Leprechaun." Autumn said scowling and walked into the diner.

"Hi! Welcome to Squealer's!" exclaimed an overly peppy blond. Autumn watched Dean give the blond a once over. For some reason it made her mad. The blond brought them to a booth. Sam and Katie quickly slid into one side together leaving dean and autumn to share another. The blond gave them their menus and left them to decide. Autumn huffed as she slid into the seat next to Dean.

"So you're a squealer huh?" Dean said joking around. Autumn glared and then a mischievous smile crept up to her face. She slid her hand discretely up Deans thigh and up to his crotch. She squeezed teasingly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said seductively and then squeezed down hard. Deans face went from pleasure to pain. Sam laughed at his brother's pain. The blond came back and Autumn stopped.

"Do you know what you want to order yet?" she asked.

"Uh, yah!" said Sam in an attempt to distract her from his brothers still wincing face. "I'll have the veggie omelet and a water, please," he looked to Katie passing the order. Not expecting to meet his eyes, Katie looked up at Sam. Much to her surprise he was looking at her as well. There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other. Simultaneously, the two allowed toothy smiles to spread across their faces and then both looked down back at the menus, still smiling stupidly.

"Get a room!" shouted Autumn between coughs. "I'll have the special, it's about lunch time right?"

"Uh," the waitress checked her watch, "eleven'o'one! Yup, lunch time!"

"Yah, the special," Autumn repeated.

"Make that two," Dean added.

"I'll have the number seven, no bacon, no sausage, no pancakes, and can I have egg whites instead?"

The waitress looked utterly dumbfounded. "That just leaves egg whites and homefries."

"Yeah, exactly," said Katie. Autumn's laugh boomed throughout the diner at the confused waitress.

"Just bring her pineapple juice, fried egg whites and a side order of homefries," Autumn said trying to put Katie's order in simpler terms. The waitress nodded and rushed away. Dean and Sam looked at Katie confused.

"What did you just order?" Dean asked in disgust. "That's just, just," he struggled for the right words, "un-American!"

"I'm not that bad," she defended herself.

"You won't eat the brown m&m's cuz 'they taste different'," Autumn said pointedly. Katie pouted.

"But they do!" she wined. Sam laughed at her. She was so cute. He had been worried that it would be awkward after this morning when he said he had liked her, but after he found out that she had told Autumn, he figured that it was a good sign. Katie looked up at him in embarrassment. He saw her looking at him and quickly tried to cover up his laughter with "I mean, that's, that's good for you … really. I wish I could be that healthy."

Autumn had a random outburst of laughter. Everyone at the table stared as she laughed to herself. "What's so funny?" Dean asked. Autumn turned to him and whispered it in his ear blocking the connection from Sam and Katie's view with her hand. As Autumn finished, Dean laughed almost as loud as she did, "That's a good one!"

"What did you say, Sanchez?" Katie coaxed. Autumn and Dean shared a glance and Autumn nodded.

"She was going to tell Sam that if he wanted a little taste of vegetarian he just had to buy you a drink," he laughed.

Sam scoffed, turned red and pulled his head down, hands behind his head, elbows on the table. Katie stared at Autumn blankly, "I don't get it."

Sam looked up at her in disbelief and mumbled the meaning in her ear.

"Ooooh!" Katie said, she giggled, then it occurred to her "Hey!" she shouted at Autumn, lunging over the table grabbing for her face. Sam held her back down. Autumn and continued to laugh.

The blond came back with the tray of food. A steak was placed in front of Autumn and then Dean. The breakfasts were placed in front of the other two.

"So, Squealer ..." Dean started with a smirk. Autumn's mood instantly changed. She scowled as she picked up her steak knife. She raised it and stabbed the steak violently. Picking it up with the knife she bit a piece off just as violently as she had stabbed it. Deans smirk dissipated and he turned to his own steak.

"So, Tobs, we got a job!" Autumn declared ripping off another piece of meat with her teeth, "and guess what, it's in Flordia," she added excitedly.

"Oh, plane trip!" Katie said pausing from her eggs. Autumn nodded her head vigorously. "You boys coming?" Katie continued.

"I don't know, I've got a thing about planes," Dean stated in a shameful fashion.

"You hunt monsters for a living and you're afraid of flying?" The three three without a fear of flying erupted with laughter.

"Well, well, Sammy's afraid of clowns!" he spat. Sam stopped laughing, but the girls continued.

Once the laughter died down, Sam said "We'll go if you'll have us."

"Of course you can come!"

"That's what she said," chuckled Dean.

Autumn giggled, "Alright, you boys can," she chose her words carefully, "join us on the hunt, but on one condition..."

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Dean shouted walking back into the roadhouse. "No! There's no freaking way!"

As the girls walked past giggling to each other Sam stopped and turned to Dean, "Please, I know it's really stupid, but..." he glanced at Katie at the bar and turned back to Dean with his best puppy dog eyes."

Dean scoffed, "Fine...Fine! But, you owe me!"

"All right! You girls doin' this or what?" Autumn called turning on the television and Wii console.

"Ground rules of Just Dance! No punching, clawing, kicking, scratching, hair pulling, or distracting!" Katie said passing the Wii remotes to the boys. Dean looked down at his remote, "What the hell is this?"

"A Wii remote. Just hold on to it while you dance, gramps!" Katie laughed.

She casually passed a remote to Sam as she walked by him, laughing. As it hit his hand he grabbed hold, tight, with Katie's hand stuck amidst his grasp. Her laughter died and her gaze went down to where their hands met. Her grin dropped to a half-cocked smile and her eyes met Sam's. Although they were only in contact for a brief second, it felt like forever. Dean and Autumn both took notice and shot each other a sneer of secrecy. Katie continued walking back to where Autumn was at the T.V.

"Hey!" Dean practically shouted over the music of the Wii game, "Why don't we make this interesting? I win we drive instead of taking that flying death trap!"

"Fine!" Autumn said, "But, I get to choose the song! Lemme borrow that remote real quick!"

Autumn flipped through the songs and landed on _Sympathy for the Devil_.

"At least it's a good song!" Dean called. She handed him the remote back with a smirk. What Dean didn't know was why Autumn was smirking … that is, until he looked at the screen. A girl with a short dress, hooker heels, and devil horns. "God damn! It's a girls dance?" Dean shouted angrily. Autumn laughed her booming laugh. "You didn't ask! Now, get to it! You're losing!"

Autumn and Katie watched the boys struggle. "Sanchez!" Katie whispered.

"This about that little hand-eye coordination thing you had goin' with Sam?"

"You saw that?"

"Sure did," Autumn said pouring some water.

"Is it a good sign? I mean, the way he held my hand?" she asked excitedly.

"You bet your sweet ass. My little Leprechaun's growing up! She's starting to pick up on signals!"

"Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm a man of wealth and taste," sang the television speakers. The boys clawed the air and seductively, if you could call their attempt that, ran their hands up and down their bodies. The boys had dropped all shame, and the battle got intense. Dean was determined not to fly. The girls were practically rolling on the floor laughing. The boys looked ridiculous performing such feminine dance move with such seriousness. The song finally ended. Sam had won. Dean grumbled. "Don't be such a loser sweet cheeks!" Autumn mocked.

"He only won because he's a chick!" Dean defended. Sam scrunched his nose and hitched a half smile.

"Sure Dean; whatever makes losing easier for you."

"Alright Jolly Green Giant! We get to fly!" Autumn cheered. "Celebratory drinks!" Autumn reached under the bar and brought out three glasses and some Jager. She reached back under the bar and came back out with Red Bull.

"We, have, Red Bull?" Katie screamed.

"No," Autumn replied pouring, "and even if we did you are banned from it!"

"But, your making Jager-bombs!" Katie cheered and bounced on to a bar stool. She started spinning back and forth.

"Tob, stop spinning." Autumn demanded. The spinning clearly annoyed her. Katie giggled wildly and span faster. Dean could see the steam coming out of Autumn's ears. She reached out and grabbed the chair, suddenly stopping the seat, and flinging Katie out of her chair. Katie stumble into Sam. "Sorry!" She exclaimed, backing away, blushing. She smiled though, and Sam smiled back.

"Get an effin' room already!" Autumn whined.

"It's no use. Sam'll never ask her out; he's too scared," Dean grumbled after throwing a Jager-bomb down the hatch.

"Katie said he already told her he liked her."

"What? My boy finally grew a pair?" Dean questioned obnoxiously loud so that Sam would hear. "Well?" He said turning to Sam, "Did you ask her out or what?" Sam stood still, like a deer caught in the headlights of Dean's Impala. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Dean cried, "Ask her already!"

"Fine!" Sam spat. He turned to Katie. His hand swiped his hair out of his face, "Katie, um, well..."

"Yes!" Katie cried hugging him before he could finish. His arms came down around her. She stood a moment in his arms, savoring it. She felt the muscle's under his shirt with her cheek. She realized just how short she was, as she barely made it to his chest. She breathed in his scent of after shave and a little sweat from the dance.

"Finally!" Autumn said as she poured another bomb. "Here Tobs, have a Jager-bomb. At least I won't be sitting next to you on the plane, now."

Katie didn't hesitate and jumped to lay claim to a glass, but she took the moment with her. "Cheers!" she laughed, glancing at Sam, and sucked down the drink down.


	10. Chapter 10 Dead or Alive

All right! I still don't own the Supernatural characters, as much I love them. This chapter is a little more sentimental and sappy than I would like, but I guess I need to give the characters some sort of back story. This is a collaborative chapter, so, Thanks Katie! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep 'em coming!

Come Sail Away

Sanchez was curled up next to her in her bed still sleeping. Katie carefully slid out from under the blanket as to not wake her sleeping sister. She opened her dresser and grabbed a sports bra and shorts. Katie walked out of her room pulling her oversized t-shirt over her head and headed toward the laundry room. She threw the t-shirt into the washer and slid out of her pajama bottoms and put them in the washer as well. Katie shimmied on the shorts and had just unclasped her bra and put it in the washer when she heard a noise behind her. She whipped around and there stood Sam in the door way. Her hands immediately flew to her chest.

"Oh, god," Sam stuttered, "I swear I didn't mean, I. shit. Here." He handed her the shirt in his hands and she hurriedly turned around to put it on.

"What are you doing up so early?" she interrogated. He looked down at the floor still embarrassed for having walked in on her.

"I couldn't sleep with Dean's snoring. I thought I heard someone else up so I went out to investigate. Why are you up so early then?"

"I go for a run every morning," Katie explained, her arms folded across her chest, self conscious of every movement she was making.

"Mind if I join you then? Since well, no one else is up." Katie nodded and he stepped out of the doorway for her to pass and go to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Katie was almost getting annoyed with the giant now. He had wanted to join her for a run; no harm in that, but it was starting to feel like an interrogation. He'd ask questions about her past every five seconds and if there was ever a thing to piss the leprechaun off it was questioning her about her past. She was half listening to what Sam was asking. Katie ran to get away from hunting, to clear her head of everything if only for a half an hour a day.

"So I, uh, I saw some of the video that Dean saw," Sam admitted. This caught Katie's attention. She acknowledged his comment but didn't say anything. Sam continued, "So uh, what happened to the crazy girl on the video?"

"Why do you want to know so much about me? Am I really that interesting or do you just like to torture me with my past until I explode?" Katie yelled. She bolted down a random side street. She ran as fast as she could. The thoughts of her mother and father swam around in her head. Their black eyes burned her with their fiery intensity. She ran faster as if to escape from them; to outrun her own thoughts in her head.

Sam ran after her. For having short legs she really ran fast. Sam however, had the advantage of longer legs and caught up quickly. "Katie I didn't mean to do any harm, I was just trying to talk," Sam told her. She kept running.

"Then why are you asking me where I grew up, where Autumn and I met, and how I got into hunting then?" She stopped abruptly.

"Look, I like you!," Sam said frustrated, "I've dropped hints everywhere but you haven't picked up on any!" Katie stopped, in utter shock. He said he liked her. She couldn't wait to tell Sanchez.

"Just shut up and run for five minutes and I'll tell you anything you want to know, if and only if you tell me your story," Katie said. Sam nodded.

"Lead the way." Katie took off and Sam followed. They ran in silence. How the hell was she going to tell Sanchez? Sanchez was likely to make him a eunuch. She was going to have to take that chance 'cause she had no idea how to go about doing this.  
Katie noticed a gas station up head and slowed down to a walk.

"Water?" she asked Sam as they approached the gas station.

"Sure." He said, holding the door open. Katie took a five out of her pocket and took two waters from the cooler, tossing one to Sam. She paid and they sat on a bench outside.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" She asked Sam seriously.

"What happened to the crazy girl in the video?"

"She grew up," Katie spat at him and took a swig of water. Sam could tell that it wasn't the whole truth.

"Now I know that isn't the whole story," Sam said trying to keep the conversation light, but know a little more about her as well. Katie sighed, clearly uncomfortable. Sam stood up and took her hand to help her up. She looked up at him surprised and unsure how to respond to the gesture. She should really have paid attention when Sanchez was explaining body language to her. Sam pulled her to her feet, and they started jogging again, bottles in hand.

"My mom died when I was six months old. A demon killed her and that day forward it was my dad's life mission to get revenge. Dean and I were raised hunters. I got out of it for a while and then when I was in college, Dean came and got me to try and find Dad who had been missing. When I got back to my apartment after, my girlfriend, Jessica, was on the ceiling, dead, and then burst into flames. It was the same way my mother died. Then it was back to hunting," Sam gushed to Katie. He could feel the difference in her. She was less tense and less aggravated.

After a long pause, "I was crazy … happy, even," she whispered, "but something … something happened and, and I don't know how to overcome that fear or memory … or guilt. That me is still there, but what happened is right there with it."Sam watched Katie run. She reminded him of a game he used to play with Dean when he was younger. The game was called Mastermind and the object was to crack the code before you ran out of turns. Sam wasn't sure how to go about making her open up about her past, but was sure as hell going to try.

Autumn woke a bit confused by her environment. Her eyes opened and she was face to face with a fuzzy green turtle, who's eyes were far too large for it's body. Autumn stared into the turtles eyes, straining to see more than plastic and paint. The staring contest lasted about three minutes until Autumn gruffly picked the turtle up and launched it in the direction of her room with a ferocity that was a bit overdone. The turtle hit the wall with a thud where she assumed her bed was. It fell to the ground limp, still staring back at her with its giant happy eyes. The turtles joy infuriated her. She looked at the wall and found herself thinking of what was on the other side. She thought of the boys lying in her bed, rummaging through her things, doing unmentionable actions in her room. Her thoughts went to Dean. He made her so, so angry; but she couldn't help but feel … something else. Was she falling for him? Was that idiot's attempts of wooing her working? They couldn't be! Particularly not now.

For weeks now, thoughts of her mothers return haunted her mind. Sleeping had become a luxury. Nightmares of confronting her mother occurred nightly. But these last few days … these last few days she had been able to sleep without the usual horrors. She would never tell anyone, but the last few nights she had dreamed about Dean. Looking at the wall ahead of her, she imagined his face. Her imagination ran from his hairline to the furrow between his crooked eyebrows, down his perfect nose to his high cheek bones, down his jawline to his perfect, kissable lips. The lips of her imagination sighed down his neck to his chiseled chest where his protective tattoo made its home, and then moved over the clavicle to the dip. The lips kissed down his chest, and down his toned abs.

Autumn snapped herself out of her day dream before her mind did something it would regret. She flung herself back down on to the bed which initiated an avalanche of stuffed turtles. Autumn lay still, buried under the mountain of overly happy stuffed animals. She couldn't understand why something so trivial would be so prevalent in her mind. She felt guilty. She didn't want to feel anything for anyone right now. She refused to let this go any farther. She had to focus on what was happening with her mother.  
Autumn climbed out of the animal pile. She had to clear her mind of him and reflect on her family and past.

Dean awoke to the faint music of piano. As he got out of bed he heard that a voice had joined the piano. He grabbed a shirt and crept out of the bedroom. It was a familiar song he just couldn't remember where he had heard it before. It was slow, heartfelt, and in passionate. He expected to find his brother at the juke box in the bar playing one of his _gay anthems or something_. But as Dean approached the bar, he saw no one. He followed the sound of the music behind the bar to a door, that he assumed was a broom closet. He pressed his ear to the wood and the music grew louder. He slowly and quietly opened the door and slipped in. It was a broom closet, for the most part. There were mops and cleaning supplies, a few kegs and stacks of six packs. The walls were a worn yellow-ish color and the paint was in need of a touch up. But the room was much larger than he had expected. _About 15' by 15' _he estimated. After a brief moment of soaking in the setting, Dean brought his attention to the baby grand piano in the corner and the girl sitting before it. Her voice and the notes of the piano echoed off of the tiny room's walls. _Shrek!_ Dean thought, _Hallelujah, from the movie Shrek_. _I knew I knew that song! _It took Dean another moment to mull over this new found information and move on to figuring out who played. By the color of her hair, Dean instantly knew that it was Autumn; but she looked smaller, weaker, more fragile. It hadn't ever come up in conversation that she could play piano, and it came as a shock to Dean that she did.

"Drum, guitar maybe... but piano?" he interrupted. The music instantly stopped, but Autumn didn't look back at Dean. He knew as soon as he said it that he shouldn't have, and he anticipated a vicious physical or verbal lashing from Autumn. To his surprise, Autumn pushed herself to the right of the piano bench and motioned for him to sit next to her. He did so and he tried to see her face beneath her bangs. His own face contorted to that of concern. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked. She looked up at him, eyes filled with tears. He notice that she was barefoot now, wore a pair of torn jeans, and a plain tank top. Her hair wasn't done up yet, and neither was her make up. She was vulnerable looking, sad. Like the piano music he heard, he would never have expected to see that emotion from her.

"Facium durum cacantus habes," she giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing," she scoffed. She stared at him and realized that Dean wore only a pair of sweatpants. "Put a freaking shirt on."

Dean noticed that he was still shirtless, and a little embarrassed, he put his shirt on. "So … you play piano?"

"What gave you that clue?" she mocked. "Yah, my dad taught me when I was little. I guess I never stopped loving the piano."

"Your dad?"

Autumn started playing the intro to _Come Sail Away. _As if she didn't here the question she started singing "I'm sailing away. Set an open course for the virgin sea, 'cus I've got to be free, free to face the life that's ahead of me." Dean understood that she didn't want to talk about her past, so he didn't push it. Her voice was sad and soulful, and a little shaky, like she was on the verge of tears again. Dean noticed that her eyes were closed and pondered how Autumn's fingers managed the keys without her looking. "On board I'm the captain, so climb aboard. We'll search for tomorrow, on every shore. And I'll try, oh lord I'll try, to carry on." The piano continued on to the second verse, but Autumn's voice didn't. Thinking their conversation had officially ended, Dean started to get up. Autumn's voice stopped him though. "It's my father's favorite song," she stated, still playing. "He would sing it to me when he tucked me into bed … He and my mother were hunters. That's actually how I met Tobi. They had trained me my whole life to be ready and when I was fifteen, a high school in Massachusetts had a haunting. So, they let me take the case because it wasn't anything major and they were using it as a sort of test. It just so happened that Katie's parents, who were hunters too, had the same idea. Bitch, she shot me with rock salt the first night on the job. Great way to meet, getting shot with rock salt … But, we ended up as best friends regardless."

"Wow, that's pretty cool, actually."

"Yeah, we were inseparable. We kicked that ghost's ass and made our parents hunt together for a while. But our families went their separate ways after a few weeks, so Tobi and I just called each other."

"Hey, the first successful long distance relationship," Dean commented with a scoff.

Autumn stopped playing, got up and walked out the door. Dean followed. "You wanna drink?" she called back to him.

"It's seven in the morning!" he replied.

"Mimosas it is, then!" she said pulling out the orange juice from the mini-fridge under the counter. She continued her story as she mixed the drinks "Well, the long distance didn't last very long..." She took a sip of her drink and passed one to Dean. "One summer in Louisiana my family and I started hunting down a bad ass werewolf who tore through a Mardi Gras crowd. Well, we killed the damn thing, but on the way up north, we got in a massive pile up accident. My mom got out with a few scratches, my brother was fine, but my left arm was pretty messed up and a few ribs were broken," she said showing the scar on her arm. "… my dad died." Autumn finished off her drink and poured another. Dean watched her face intently, but said nothing. "Well, my brother ran off on hunts and we never saw him again. Mom went into a depression and I had to take care of her for a while. One night I left to get groceries and by the time I got back, mom had killed herself." She finished off her second drink and went to pour another, but Dean stopped her by taking her hand before she could reach the pitcher. He wasn't used to trying to show affection and it was pretty new to Autumn, too. She stared at their hands for a second and then, still holding his hand, took a few steps back to bend over and rest her head on her arms on the bar. Dean noticed she was shaking a bit and that she must be crying again.

"So you went to Katie?" he asked squeezing her hand.

"Yah, walked a state and a half to get to her," Autumn laughed, wiping her eyes. "Sorry, it's just it's been tough the last few weeks."

Oblivious of what she meant by '_the last few weeks'_ Dean continued saying "It's alright. I understand how you feel. Mom was killed by a demon when Sammy was still a baby and Dad died saving me a few years back."

"I'm sorry, I really am …" The two sat in silence for a few seconds, staring at each other. They started leaning in towards each other. They paused just before their lips met. Autumn could feel Deans warm breath on her lips and Dean could smell the orange and alcohol on her.

"Alrighty then!" said Autumn abruptly, breaking away. She jumped over the bar and started walking to her room. She reached to her door and turned around to look at Dean, who was finishing off his drink. "I'm sorry, soap opera moments aren't my thing. I'm gonna go get ready, before the brats get back. I'm using the shower, so get your crap and change in Katie's room."

Katie and Sam, on their run, continued having a similar conversation. "So, you and Dean are brothers. Is that right?" Katie asked breathlessly.

"Uh huh," Sam breathed back.

"I don't see the resemblance, at all."

"You and me both," he huffed. "You girls mentioned you were sisters, legally, right? What you mean by that?"

"Wow, you remember that?" Katie said slowing down to do some stretches. "Well," she said, pulling her foot back to her butt, "Autumn and I met on a hunt when we were fifteen. Her parents died a little while later and, since she was my best friend, I begged my parents to take her in. By the time we were seventeen, she was my adopted sister."

"Well, that was nice of them. Where are your parents now?"

"Uh, well, I thought they died fighting demons, and then I saw my mom a few years back … a demon was wearing her. Autumn had to save my ass from the black eyed bitch."

"Wow, sorry."

"Don't be, you have bigger things to worry about." During their run, Sam had updated Katie on his and Deans whole situation, the _whole_ situation. "So let me get this straight," Katie started "a demon killed your mom when he was feeding you demon blood as a baby, and the blood gave you powers that you later used to kill a demon named Lilith that was the last seal to the apocalypse. Your brother had been the first seal because he was in hell after giving up his soul to rescue you from hell, because the same demon, Azazel, that killed your father, who sacrificed his life for Deans, kept screwing with your lives and killed you, and an angel named Castiel dragged Dean up from hell to act as Michael's meat suit, but you and your brother thought that you were trying to stop the apocalypse, and that's why you killed Lilith. Later Lucifer possessed your body during the fight with Michael, who possessed your half brothers body, and dragged you into the cage, and then a demon dragged you out without your soul and you did bad things without it and then your brother just got it back for you," she rambled, "Is that right?" she gasped finally taking a breath.

"That about sums it up, I think."

"Wow, yah, you've got way bigger things to worry about..."

They turned around and started running back to the Roadhouse.

"So what did you guys major in in college?"

"Theology and mythology; you?" beginning their conversation for the run back. Katie stopped abruptly after Sam replied "Law."

"Can I tell you something?" Katie whispered.

"Yah, anything."

"You have to promise not to tell Autumn." Sam nodded. "Okay," she sighed, "Autumn had run off with some guy, the summer after that video. Well, I was alone at the hotel room alone that night Autumn's brother showed up at the door. He told me about how their dad died and everything," she paused and started walking. "Well, he tried to pull some shit with me, but I wouldn't have it. He pulled a knife on me and his eyes did that black, demon flicker thing. I had never seen that before in my life, so I turned the knife on him and … I called my parents and they exercised him, but I … I killed Autumn's brother."

"And you haven't told her? All this time?"

"I've tried to … but, I just, I just can't," she sighed. "You can not tell her, or anyone!" she said turning on Sam.

"I swear, I won't!" Sam said, throwing his hands in the air. Katie was scary intimidating, far different from that scared little girl on the bench.

Autumn rinsed the moment out of her hair. She was falling for him; she was falling for that asshole. She couldn't believe it. How could she be falling for someone, now of all times! She heard him rummaging through his things in her room.

Dean liked her, a lot. As much as a bitch as she was, he could tell what was happening. It had been a while since he left Lisa, but he wasn't sure if he should feel this way about someone yet. Lisa symbolized everything about a normal life, and he knew he was anything but normal now, he didn't know if he would ever want that again. But Autumn, she was everything he was and ever would be; she knew his pain.


	11. Chapter 11 Like a Bat out of Hell

This was pretty fun to write! Sorry it took so long to update, had a few research papers to turn it and FF was being douchey. Authors don't own supernatural characters. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Like a Bat out of Hell

Katie heard someone knock at the door. She thought it might be Sam, but she was always cautious when answering the door now. She left the bathroom and crept to the door to look out the peep-hole. She saw no one and opened the door with curiosity. Again, she saw no one besides a crow on the railing, so she went to Sam's door. She raised a fist to knock, but hesitated. She lowered her hand and turned around.

Katie suddenly jumped back and made a startled sound. A man, about her age with black hair seemed to appear out of no where. "Hi," the man said coolly.

"Hi?" Katie replied curiously. Once her heart rate dropped, Katie began observing the man. He was excruciatingly attractive. He was muscular and chiseled, and his eyes seemed as black as his gelled, gently spiked hair. His facial features were sharp but pleasant. He wore jeans, a tight black teeshirt that emphasized his muscles, dress shoes, and a pendant that looked like an eagle.

"Um, I'm looking for room 316," the man said pointing to Katie's door. It read "316."

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong room number."

Just then, having heard Katie's yelp, Sam came out to investigate. "Are you okay?"

The man with the black hair looked worried all of a sudden. "Yah, I just have the wrong room," he replied quickly, "Sorry," he added turning away. He placed his hand on Katie's arm as he turned, and Katie shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked again.

"Yeah, I'm good," Katie said abruptly, closing the door and returning to the bathroom to wait for Autumn to come back. She thought about the last time she opened a hotel room door to a stranger, with such naivety, and how it would forever haunt her. She sat down in the bath tub and started to cry. She hunted monsters and something as silly as answering a door scared her. She didn't know exactly why she was crying. Maybe it was exhaustion from the trip, the fear that she felt, or maybe even guilt for what she had done.

Autumn started out of the bar, without a word to Dean. "Autumn," Dean called gruffly, going after her. "What?" she said blandly without looking at him.

He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, but she shrugged it off and continued to march. "Just answer one question!" he said cutting in front of her. She stopped and looked away.

"Autumn, why are really in Florida?"

She made a face and said "We're on a job, duh."

Dean looked back at her with incredulity. "What?" she barked brushing past him. She started crossing the street at a jog. She wondered to herself she ran to avoid traffic or the conversation with Dean. Dean followed at a quick pace. "Just, just stop!" Dean called. Autumn obeyed. "_What_ do you want from me?" she cried, breathlessly.

"Why are we here? And don't give me the 'on the job' bull. There's another reason." Autumn started walking away.

"Listen, just 'cus you caught me when I was weak once, doesn't mean you'll get me to pour out the _secrets of my soul_ to you," she complained sarcastically.

"Just, why?" he said raising his voice, chasing her again.

Autumn got to the stairs to the second floor of the motel, stopped and sat down. Dean sat next to her. She sighed and rested her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. "It's stupid. It is. And it's just a rumor..." she paused to laugh a little. Why was she telling him this? "My mom, well, you know... died. But, some other hunters … some other hunters said they saw her, alive … I guess, I guess I just ran away."

The two were quiet for a while. "See it's stupid," Autumn said getting up.

Dean got up and took her by the arm. "It's not stupid. I understand what it's like to have someone close die, and the fear that comes with the job, that you'd have to hunt someone you love."

"Thanks, really," Autumn whispered. She smiled thankfully at him and they walked back to their rooms in quiet reflection. Autumn felt happy now, relieved. She was glad she had told him, particularly him.

Dean knew her pain and fear. It comes with the job, he guessed. He felt closer to her now that he knew. When he got back to the room, he sat on the bed and began to tell Sam about what he just learned from Autumn.

Katie came out of the bathroom and laid down on a bed next Autumn. "Sanchez, I'm sorry," meaning much more than what Autumn thought she meant.

"It's about damn time! We've been waiting forever for you to get out of that frickin' bathroom forever now!"

"Well, I got bored and now I'm hungry. I want chinese!" Katie declared, sensing a change in Autumn's attitude, and jumped up and down on the bed. She jumped over Autumn. "Come on Sanchez, get up! Get up!"

Autumn reached up and hit the back of Tobi's knees, causing her to scream and fall off the bed.

Dean paused mid-explanation, and pressed his ear to the wall. Sam followed suit. They heard the bed on the other side of the wall moving violently. The brothers gave each other a surprised look.

"What the..." Sam started, but Dean shushed him and they pressed their ears against the wall again. Katie screamed, _thump_, and the bed stopped. "That hurt Sanchez!" Katie whined. "You got what was coming to ya, ya Irish whore!" Autumn said gruffly.

The boys jumped away from the wall. "Dude! Were they just..." Dean cried. Sam looked at his brother and rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing!" Dean continued.

The two jumped when they heard banging at their door. The boys scampered to the the door. Autumn stood in front of them. "Katie and I are going out to get chinese food. Want anything?" Autumn asked. Katie hopped into and out of view, behind Autumn, trying to put her sneaker on standing up. A small bruise was forming on Katie's cheek as she looked up after shoving her shoes on. Autumn's hair was a little mussed and she attempted to pull what she could into a ponytail.

The boys took a few seconds to recover, and finally Dean smirked and asked "Mind if we join?".

"Whatever," Autumn said turning. She wore black cargo shorts, converse, and a light turquoise tank top. Maybe the plane ride was worth it, Dean pondered, Autumn was shedding layers of clothing. He would try his best to behave, and maybe he'd see a little more.

"Why the hell is Florida so goddamn busy?" Dean asked grumpily, as he got bumped into for the billionth time.

"Spring break," Autumn replied dryly. She stopped and waited for Dean to catch up. Sam and Katie walked ahead. Most of the beach crowd avoided Sam and Katie, most likely because of Sam's height.

"How long, do ya think, before they..." Dean followed up with an insinuating eyebrow raise towards Sam and Katie.

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if they never _do it_." Autumn commented casually. Dean stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Tobi's a tad oblivious to those kinds of things. She only had one boyfriend that I know of, and she put a knife to his neck 'cus he touched her ass." She paused to observe the couple ahead of her. "Watch their hands." Dean watched Sam make futile attempts of holding Katie's hand. She would point or make gestures while babbling. Her hand finally came down, and Sam put his hand around hers, but hers shot up and pointed.

"Beach!" Katie cried. She took off like a bat out of hell, dodging the crowd. The other three chased after her. Katie started ripping off her sneakers.

"Tobi! What the fuck?" Autumn gasped between breaths.

"Beach!" Tobi said innocently pointing at the water. "I wanna swim!"

"In what bathing suit?" Autumn asked pointedly. "Let's get something to eat and then we'll get you a bathing suit, Dori."

The four walked down the boardwalk, food in hand. Dean stuffed a couple of steamed dumplings in his mouth with a stupid grin. Autumn observed with disgust and awe as she ate her crab-rangoons in a much more civilized fashion. She saw Katie up ahead, picking at her lo main with chopsticks, failing, and proceeding to use a fork with disappointment. Sam watched her, as well, although slightly more entertained by the act. He picked up his chopsticks and worked at the noodles with relative ease. Katie watched him enviously. "How do you that?" she asked pointedly.

"Lets sit down and I'll show you," he returned, as he sat at the closest picnic table. The other three joined him. While Sam taught Katie how to use chopsticks, a job Autumn never had the patience for, Dean continued through his large platter of steamed dumplings. Autumn had finished her crab ragoons and moved on to her eggroll. As she dipped her eggroll in duck sauce, she failed to notice Dean watching her, still eating his steamed dumplings. She picked up her eggroll and licked the sauce off the side. Deans eyes widened with a very, very dirty thought. She opened her mouth wide around the fried good and Deans full mouth began to drop with an even dirtier dirty thought. It was at this time that Autumn notice Dean staring at her, mouth agape and eyes wide, and she knew what he was thinking. She closed her lips around the eggroll and seductively sucked the sauce off. Dean's mouth was so open with astonishment that the pre-chewed steamed dumpling rolled out and down on to the white Styrofoam container. Autumn finished the sauce off, licked her lips, equally seductively as before, opened her mouth around the eggroll again, and bit down savagely, scaring Dean out of his trance, who then slammed his jaw shut.

Sam and Katie had witnessed what had happened, with growing grins. Once Dean closed his mouth they started laughing with a roaring gusto. He looked down ashamedly at his dumplings and started eating again. Autumn chewed her roll with a smirk and stared at him. "_Bone _appetit!" she laughed once she finished. He looked up like a puppy who had just been scolded. Sam and Katie laughed again until Katie paused to say "Wait, I don't get it."

"Sam, would you explain this one?" Autumn asked, still watching Dean.

"Do I have to?"

Autumn didn't respond, she only watched Deans embarrassment with amusement.

Sam whispered to Katie why it was so funny, "Oooooh! That is funny!" Katie replied scrunching up her nose. Sam scoffed and subtly put an arm around her. She seemed not to notice and continued, "Hey Dean! You missed some dumplings there!"

"Why you want some?" he said defensively with a full mouth and then stuck his tongue out for her to see. It was childish, but it gave him some satisfaction.

"Does it have shrimp in it?" she asked bluntly.

"Yah," he growled taken aback from her bluntness.

"Then, no thank you!" Katie said cheerfully, not registering that his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I don't eat seafood, it grosses me out."

By the end of the conversation, all four were done eating. Autumn got up to throw her trash out. As she walked by Dean she ruffled his hair with one hand, "Perv," she mumbled, "And Sam!" she called back, "I saw that little move! Watch yourself!"

As the other three followed her she called behind her, "Yo, Tobs! Let's get some bathing suits!" and fell back to where the three were walking to hand Katie some money. Katie squealed and unexpectedly grabbed Sam's hand. He looked down in shock and pleasure but was yanked back to awareness as Katie began running towards a store. "Sam!" Autumn yelled. He looked back still jogging slightly behind Katie. Autumn made the "I'm watching you" signal. He smiled and turned back to Katie.

"You," Autumn said, turning to Dean, "are not allowed in the store without adult supervision!" She laughed and pushed him as she started jogging after Katie and Sam. Dean stood a moment, dazed and finally decided to chase after them. He pondered his feelings for Autumn as he caught up to her, just as Autumn did for him, until he caught up to her. Once he pulled along side her, she went into race mode. She paused, yanked off her all-star converse and sprinted, full speed ahead pushing him into a trash can on her way. She dodged a biker and a few pedestrians and continued on. Dean got up and sprinted up to her. They passed the other two together. They got to the door of "Hot Spot Bathing Suites" and Autumn cut Dean off, only to trip him and send both of them tumbling into the closest store rack. Sam and Katie rolled into the store and found Autumn and Dean on the sprawled across the floor together, covered in bathing suits, and laughing.

Dean got up and lent a hand to Autumn. She took it without a thought and smiled at him. "Looks like you're finally warming up to each other!" Katie giggled, browsing through the bikinis.

"Are not!" both growled, and let go off each others hands like they were too hot to hold.

The boys grabbed their swim trunks practically without looking. The girls, however, took much longer.

"Hey Sanchez, like this one?" Katie asked holding an extremely skimpy bikini up to her and did a shimmy, then laughing.

"Only if I can get this one," Autumn said and held up an equally skimpy one and mimicked Katie's movements. They put the bathing suits back and continued looking. The two grabbed a few different bathing suits to try on.

"Who are these suits made for, Mary-Kate and freakin' Ashley? Jeeze!" Autumn called throwing a bathing suit from behind the changing room door. "I guess this'll do," she declared coming out with a black one piece with her capris still on. Dean looked slightly disappointed. "You were expecting a bikini?" she mocked.

Katie came out in a blue polka-dot bikini top and a girl's version of swim trunks. Sam looked at her longingly, only to get punched by Autumn who gave him the evil eye. "How does it look?" Katie asked twisting and turning in the mirror trying to get a better look. "Great!" Autumn and Sam said simultaneously. Sam got another evil glance from Autumn. Katie and Autumn ripped of the tags and gave it to the cashier to check out.

The boys changed into their bathing suits and all four threw their clothes and shoes into a plastic bag that Autumn carried. They headed over to the beach, closer back to their motel. Autumn and Katie ushered the boys ahead of them. They watched the boys' muscles flex with every step. "I could serve coffee on that ass!" Katie said a little too loudly to Autumn. Autumn laughed at the quote from one of their favorite movies. The boys turned around with a little shocked. Sam looked at his butt with embarrassment and Katie giggled. "Do you have to be so vulgar about men? Like they're pieces of meat?" Dean asked in an effeminate fashion. "After CENTURIES of men looking at my tits instead of my eyes and pinching my ass instead of shaking my hand, I now have the DIVINE right to stare at a man's BACKSIDE with vulgar, cheap appreciation if I want to!" Autumn spat.

"You just come up with that?" Dean asked, a little in awe.

"No, it's a quote from P.S. I love you." Autumn admitted.

"They both were!" Katie chimed in rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, trying to make up for what she said about Sam.

The boys shook their heads. Sam smiled at Katie, and she looked up at him with a sheepish grin. Dean stopped abruptly and sprinted to the closest trash barrel just in time to blow chunks.

"And that's why I don't eat shrimp," Katie declared. Dean collapsed after a minute or two of throwing up. "Aw man, now we can't go swimming!" Katie complained.

"You to go ahead. I'll get Regan MacNeil here back to the room. I'll get some work done on the case." Autumn grumbled. Katie squealed with joy, grabbed Sam and headed to the beach. "Remember we have work to do here today!" Autumn called after the love birds. She turned back to Dean to help him up.

"Am I dying?" he said jokingly, still on his back.

"Probably food poisoning. Let' s get you up, now," she said matter-of-factly returning the favor of helping him up. She swung his bare arm over her shoulder and carried a little of the weakened hunters weight. On the way to the room, they would stop periodically for him to throw up again. They finally got back to the tacky-decor of the boys room and Autumn led Dean to the bathroom. He slumped over the toilet and threw up, again. "You want me to hold your hair up?" Autumn mocked.

"Bite me!" Dean managed between wretches.

"In your dreams."

After a half hour Dean rinsed his mouth and crawled out of the bathroom. "I feel like shit," he moaned.

Autumn got up from the bed to help him up. "Well, that's what happens when you eat shit."

She got Dean to a bed, where he almost instantaneously fell asleep. Autumn turned on the hot water in the bath tub and went out to the vending machine for a ginger ale. She stopped at her room to pick up some healing herbs. When she got back he was still asleep in his bathing suit. She watched his abs as he breathed and gently sat on the bed next to him.

She did like him. She could admit it to herself, now, but never out loud. She turned the water off, dropped some of the herbs in, and put the ginger ale on the edge of the tub. She went back to where Dean lay with a warm damp cloth and placed it gently on his forehead, holding it down. She gingerly sat next to him on the edge of the bed. She placed a shaky hand on his chest, which was heaving with every breath. She traced the protection tattoo with her finger and Dean, still asleep, flattened her hand with his to stop the irritation. Autumn's hand holding the damp cloth slid down his jaw line. On a whim, Autumn leaned down and enveloped Deans lips with her own. She pulled away after a few seconds and found Dean awake, staring at her. He didn't question her as he sat up, or as he pulled her in. Autumn gave in to his touch and they kissed again. It was passionate and heated, until Dean abruptly pushed Autumn to the floor and ran to the bathroom. Autumn found him slumped over the toilet again. She handed the ginger ale to him and helped him to take a sip. "Let's get you in," she sighed.

"That's what she said," Dean mumbled with a smirk. Autumn pushed him into the tub, sending water spilling across the floor. "Oh, that's great. Trying to drown a dying man," he grumbled.

"You're not dying; and you deserved it you pig," Autumn shot getting a towel to mop up the floor.

Dean reached a damp hand out to her cheek as she crawled on the floor with a towel. She took it and took a deep breath with her eyes closed.

"You wanna finish where we were?" Dean said, a little weak.

Autumn laughed, "Not if you're gonna puke on me!" And she walked out of the bathroom.

"How long to I have to stay in here? I hate baths they make ya all pruney!" he called after her.

"As long as it takes for you to not puke mid-kiss!" she called back.

"Does that mean I get another one?"

"Not a chance!"

He huffed and slid down in the water. He knew where she stood on their relationship, now, and he knew he liked her, a lot. So, where was this going? He'd have to wait to find out though, because he fell asleep in the hot water and began dreaming sweet, dirty dreams.

Katie and Sam walked side by side, finally alone. Katie had calmed down a little bit, but was still bubbly. Sam tried one last time to hold her hand. He did it a little more obviously. This time she didn't move her hand away, instead she looked up at Sam. She looked unsure and a little scared but Sam smiled down at her reassuringly and squeezed her hand. She smiled back.

"Do you think Autumn and Dean are going to be killing one another when we get back?" Katie asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. They seemed to have warmed up to each other." They walked down the shore along the water line. Katie tried to teasingly push Sam into the water. He staggered a little but quickly regained his balance. He ran toward her, picked her up and ran into the ocean. Katie screamed as he picked her up.

"Put me down! Put me down!" She squealed happily, thrashing about.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Sam dropped her into the ocean. He waited for her to resurface. She didn't. Starting to panic he called for her and felt through the water.

"Gotcha!" Katie screamed jumping on his back. Sam stumbled and fell face first into an oncoming wave. Katie held on to him as he swam through. They resurfaced together only to be pounded back down by a massive wave. Katie went tumbling without control of her body. Katie popped her head out of the water and realized something was wrong. She called for Sam.

Sam exploded out of the water in front of her grabbing her and pulling her in. He laughed, "Gotcha." He stopped laughing once he noticed Katie didn't return the humor. It took sam a second to realize that there wasn't a knot where he arms wrapped around her back, where one should be, nor was there any cloth that separated his arms from Katie's bare chest.

"Um, Katie, where's your top?" he asked turning to face the shore, with Katie's back to the shore trying to protect her from the viewers on the beach.

"I don't know," she whispered curling her arms between her breasts and Sam's abdomen. She buried her face in her hands. Sam placed a reassuring hand on the back of her head.

"Hey, it's okay, I think I see it, a wave must've pulled it to the beach," he said in an encouraging voice. Katie slipped down into the water and swam behind a near by rock, peaking over to watch Sam's muscles ripple with the water.

A few rocks away, a crow sat watching her. It cawed a few times and it almost sounded like it was laughing at Katie.

"Shut up!" Katie yelled at it splashing water at it. It fluttered away.

She looked back at the shore; Sam was heading her way, smiling, and holding the blue bikini top.


	12. Chapter 12 Dreamweaver

Sorry it's been a while since i last posted! It's been a bit crazy! Katurtle and I had lot's of fun writing this one!

PS- We don't own any Supernatural characters.

Dream Weaver

Deans hand ran down the length of her bare leg as she sunk down to straddle him. She bent over him and seductively nibble at his earlobe and sighed heavily down his jaw and throat. Her hands greedily tore at the buttons between her and his awaiting flesh. His hands searched her back feeling each muscle twitch excitedly under his touch. Her lips gently traced a trail down his chest and anxious abdomen where each button had previously lay blocking her from his essence. His hands traveled up her spine, sensually paused around her neck, and tangled themselves in her mussed short hair. Dean watched Autumn's eyes as she hovered over his belt; time seemed to pass painfully slow as she loosened the restraint that lie between her and ecstasy.

Dean had failed to realize that someone had walked in and watched from the corner, until his eyes wandered away from the girl on his lap. He paused in complete confusion, for the eyes he met in the corner were the very same ocean blue eyes that belonged to the girl that searched for what was below his layer of denim.

"What the fuck! This is what you dream about, you pervert?" The Autumn in the corner screeched. Dean could only gape in confusion and horror as the Autumn he was about to … do, disappeared.

"What the … what the hell is happening?" he asked more puzzled than a jig saw table at an old folks home.

"Dream root you ass!" she spat back, throwing a pack of what Dean assumed was ground dream root mix. He watched as the real Autumn disappeared. His lungs started to burn and the gasped for breath. His eyes closed from pain and he awoke coughing up soapy water in the bath tub. Autumn standing over him, arms crossed, empty glass in hand.

"What?" he asked innocently. Autumn glared at him, swiped some water into his face and stormed out.

"Look..." he said jumping out of the tub, he paused. He had forgotten he was wearing swim trunks.

"Look what? I'm a perv? I fantasize about you?" Autumn mimicked angrily, "How do want me to look at this, Dean? You want me to be grateful? Is that it? Happy that I'm _worth_ all your _glory_?"

Dean returned an eyebrow raise shrugged his shoulders, trying to think of what to say.

"You pig!" Autumn screeched throwing an unknown object at his head. Dean dodged it, but just barely.

Autumn opened the motel room door just as Sam had reached out to unlock it. She grunted and pushed out of the room, nearly knocking Sam over and stormed down to her car. The three left in the room heard the engine of her Camaro rev and then the screeching of tires down the street.

"What," Katie huffed angrily "did you do?" She pulled the knife from the bag on her bed and started to charge Dean. Sam stepped in front of her.

"Move, Sam!" Katie growled, "Your brother will never have children! Ever!" Sam picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Put me down, Sam, or I'll cut you,too!"

"No you won't," Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, you're right," she sighed, going limp, a ploy for Sam to put her down.

"Give me the knife," Sam said putting his hand out for it.

"No." She pricked his finger with the tip of the knife.

"Ow! Katie, please..."

She handed it to him, "Can you put me down now?"

"Are you going to kill my brother?"

"No promises."

"Then no. Dean, can you explain what happened, without making things worse?"

"I doubt it," he grinned pulling a beer from the cooler.

Katie started to thrash and scream on Sam's shoulder. Dean started to walk to the bathroom to change into some dry clothes, but Katie scrambled out of Sam's hold and tackled him. He face-planted onto the tile of the bathroom floor.

"What the hell did you do?" she cried, punching at his back trying for his vitals. Sam gained control of her again and pulled her off of his brother, who lay still on the floor. He tossed her gently on to the bed. He went back to Dean and lifted him up. He was still alive, but unconscious.

"Aww, Katie what did you do?"

"All I did was knock him out! He might have a little constipation for the next week though."

Dean mumbled a little, "Dream root, she used dream root," before passing out again.

Sam turned to Katie, "Katie, do you and Autumn keep dream root on you?"

Autumn returned with a black eye, a cold beer, and some drunk hanging off her shoulder. They staggered up the stairs together and Autumn unlocked the door, she laughed "Tobi, get your ass out of the room! Go next door or wait outside!"

"Autumn?" yawned a voice, that definitely did not belong to Katie. It caught her off guard and she flung on the room light.

She found Katie in the bed closest to her, Sam scrambling away from where she was curled up, fearfully watching Autumn. Dean lay on the bed closest to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes, "Autumn?" he repeated. His became fully aware when he saw the man clinging to Autumn's waist for support.

"What the..." Dean started, "Get outta here you drunk sonofabitch!" and he jumped out of the bed and charged the poor guy, picking up his sawed off on the way.

The man quickly released Autumn and started off as fast as he could as drunk as he was. It was only after Dean slammed the door that Katie woke up.

"What the hell?" Autumn screamed. Katie fumbled to get out of the sheets. "You," she pointed at Sam, "what are you doing with my sister? And You," she pointed at Dean, "why would you do that?"

"Why would you bring a guy back here?" Dean said pointedly.

"What, you my father now? Who says I can't have guys in my room?"

"I do!"

"Oh, so not only are you the boss of me now, but I'm not allowed to have a little fun while you have disgusting perverted dreams... ohmygod! That's it, isn't it? You're jealous! You're freaking jealous!"

"I am not!"

Sam and Katie had edged their way out of the room, meanwhile. "Oh, we should lock them in together!" Katie said excitedly.

"That's just cruel..." Sam pouted, "okay."

Katie took a pin from her hair and put it in the key whole, jamming the lock mechanism, and the young couple made a dash to the other room. They pressed their ears to the wall to hear the ensuing argument.

"How dare you! I have the mind to plug your ass with bullets!" Autumn screamed.

"Aww, crap," Katie said getting up.

"What?" Sam followed her.

"We didn't take the guns away."

"She'd actually use one?"

"Well, maybe not the lethal bullets, bust almost definitely..."

She was interrupted by a gun shot and the sound of rock salt forcefully splattering on the wall next door.

"... rock salt."

Sam and Katie hastily entered the war zone.

"Enough!" Autumn roared, getting up from the bed "I'll aim at your head this time!"

"No! No, it's not en-" Dean started before abruptly interrupted, he was panting and his side was bleeding a bit. Katie assumed the rock salt had skimmed him.

"I swear to _God _if you don't shut your mouth..." she shouted, tears beginning to line her blue eyes.

"No! You're scared! Admit it! You can't keep running from her, from me, from -" He was cut of once again, but this time with a physical attack. Katie snatched the gun from Autumn, but she kept barreling at him, full speed, with a tremendous cry of agony, hate, and torture. Sam and Katie didn't know what to do. They both felt that this needed to let this happen and if things got to out of hand, like if Autumn got another weapon involved, then they would intervene.

Autumn pinned Dean down and threw punches powered with all the anger and confusion she had felt for the last few weeks. Tears ran down her face at a rapid pace and she screamed what seemed to be extremely volatile Latin curses. Dean wouldn't hit her; he didn't want to, so he blocked what punches he could and finally got a leg between her and his abdomen and grabbed her wrists. He flipped her on to her back and at the same time planted a forceful kiss. He landed on her with a little more force than he had expected and the force of his kiss made Autumn's lip bleed. Her senses, initially dulled by anger and rage were consumed with the taste of iron and the scent of Deans after-shave. Katie and Sam watched in complete shock.

"What was that for?" Autumn gasped when Dean finally released her.

"To shut you up!" Dean replied breathlessly with a smirk. He had released her hands and she wiped the blood from her lip with an incredulous look on her face.

She suddenly lunged at him and Sam and Katie flinched preparing to halt a second attack. To their surprise, Autumn was kissing Dean back and it was getting heated.

"Looks like they're dining in tonight!" Katie laughed, making her way to the door and grabbing the bag of weapons before she saw something she didn't want to.

"You mean dining out..." Sam scoffed, correcting her.

"That makes no sense!"

"I'll explain it next door," Sam said hurriedly, opening the door and ushering Katie out, as clothes started flying in their direction.

* * *

Katie wrestled with the toaster strudel icing packet as Sam took a shower. "God damn it!" She squeezed the packet with all of her strength. It exploded into her face. "Fuck," she moaned. She was just about to grab a napkin to wipe it off when she heard the sound of, clearly, Autumn's pounding on the door. Katie sighed and put the napkin down to answer the door before Sanchez had an aneurysm.

"What do you want, Sanchez?" Katie asked as she opened the door. Autumn was rendered speechless momentarily at the sight of Katie who had white sticky stuff all over her face.

"SAM!" She screeched and stormed into the room. Sam flew open the bathroom door in a panic. His hair and body were wet and he only wore a towel around his waist.

"What, what's going on?" Autumn questioned. "What did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing! I swear I didn't do anything!" Sam said quickly to defend himself. Autumn raised a fist to punch Sam. Katie quickly got in between the two.

"Sam didn't do anything!" Katie defended.

"Then why is there jizz on your face?"

"It's 'cause I couldn't work the stupid thing right! I couldn't get anything to come out so I squeezed it. But I squeezed too hard and it exploded in my face," Katie explained. "I was trying to get it so I could drizzle a little bit on."

"Sam Winchester, I will castrate you!" Autumn screamed, causing Dean to enter the scene. He took one look at Katie's face and burst out laughing. "You think this is funny Dean?" Autumn said threateningly. Dean's face lit up with amusement.

"Yeah I do actually," Dean said defying Autumn on purpose because frankly, he liked it when she was mad at him.

"You think it's funny what _your_ brother did to _my_ sister?" Autumn said and her voice rose and octave. Her nostrils flared; the tell tale sign that she was ready to kill. "You have a sick and twisted mind Winchester," she said, almost with a smirk, thinking on last night.

Katie discreetly wiped off some icing from her face with her finger and then placing it in her mouth. Autumn noticed the action.

"What the fuck are you doing? Don't eat it!" Autumn scolded.

"Why not? It's icing for _my_ toaster strudel!" Katie said angrily, "Want some?" she continued innocently. The other three stood there mouths agape. Dean was the first to laugh.

"You thought she gave Sam-," Dean said in between breaths.

"Gave Sam a what?" Katie asked. Sam started laughing, a little nervously. "Wait…wait…. I think I get it!" Katie giggled.

Autumn stared at her incredulously, "Oh really? Why don't you tell us?" Katie's face turned bright red.

"I think she got this one," Dean said.

"We're gonna be late for school!" Katie said trying to change the topic.

"What do you mean we're gonna be late for school?" Autumn said warily.

"I did some research last night and it turns out all the girls went missing from the same school, St Cecilia Abbey. And we, uh, we're kinda enrolled as new students."

"What the fuck Tobi? I am not going back to high school!"

"It's a part of the job Sanchez, suck it up." This was the first time Katie had showed any kind of defiance toward Autumn. It struck them as odd. Autumn didn't say anything more on the subject but took it as an order from Katie. This amazed the boys even more. Katie continued, "You two," she said looking at the boys, "will be subbing for two teachers today. Sam you're teaching government and Dean I believe you are teaching a religion class."

"Wait, it's a private school?" Autumn asked. Katie shook her head yes and Autumn groaned.

"Why do we have to deal with preppy bitches?" she complained.

"Because it's our job and we save people whether they deserve to die or not," Katie said, "Go get ready we're leaving in fifteen."

* * *

"No. There is no fucking way _I_ am wearing _that_!" Autumn said disgusted at the uniform placed in front of her.

"It's only for one day" Katie hissed from outside the bathroom stall. She had already changed into the God awful short green, gray and black plaid skirt with knee high socks and black mary-janes. She shrugged on the green cardigan.

Autumn emerged from the bathroom wearing the same thing sans the cardigan and and mary-janes. She fixed the socks, put on doc' martins, pulled on the sweater that was too tight, and took out their make-up bag out of her backpack.

"If we have to wear these things we're gonna look sexy doing it," Autumn declared. She was going to make Dean suffer … badly. She had him as a teacher and already had it all planned out in her head_. I hope he likes school girls she thought. _She used an excessive amount of black eyeliner and mascara. Then took out a red lip stain and gloss and put it on. Katie stood watching her, awkwardly. "God Tobi, why do you have to be such a freak? Here."

Autumn took an emerald eyeliner out of the bag and attacked Katie's face with that and other beauty supplies in her bag. "I swear Sanchez if you did anything I will-. Wow."

"See, I can be nice sometimes," She said with a smile. Katie smiled at herself in the mirror. Sure she had worn eyeliner and mascara and stuff before but she just didn't know the right combination. Surprisingly, the somewhat tacky makeup made them look young, at least senior in high school young. The bell rang letting them know to get to their first class. They both got stares as the made their way down the hall to their first class, statistics.

Sam and Dean had dropped the girls off a half-hour before school started, left and came back to avoid any suspicions. With the looks they were getting from the girls as they walked in the door and down the hallway, there should have been a slow motion shot, wind blowing in their hair, and the intro to _Love in an Elevator_.

Dean was loving the attention while Sam kept avoiding the girls. This was a religious private school, weren't all the girls supposed to be innocent and sweet?

They all looked like wild animals in the middle of heat.

"This is my class," said Dean as he turned into a class of unruly whispering giggling girls, "Wish me luck."

Sam smirked and replied with a simple "Luck," knowing that Dean would indeed need it.

Autumn and Katie followed behind them, unnoticed by the men, but getting just as many looks from the school girls as they did, just... a different type of look. Autumn practically strutted down the hall with her army bag slung over one shoulder. She watched the other girls watch Dean, and she wanted scratch their eyes out. Katie turned down the hallway and Autumn turned to go into room D001, but she was still watching Dean. She collided with a teacher.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," the teacher said side stepping to let her in.

She huffed and continued on, but not before quickly glancing at him soaking in and memorizing the image. He was excruciatingly attractive. He was muscular and chiseled, and his eyes seemed as black as his gelled, gently spiked hair. His facial features were sharp but pleasant. He wore jeans, a black sweater vest that hinted at the muscles beneath it, the white dress shirt and red tie, dress shoes, and a pendant that looked like an eagle.

She was intrigued but chose to appear like she was ignoring him. Katie realized it was the same man that had been at the motel door the other day. Katie and the teacher's eyes met, but she quickly looked away.

"Uh, ladies," he called after them in a velvety smooth voice, "are you new to Saint Cecilia's?"

Only Autumn turned to say "Yes."

"I'm Mr. Perry, I'd like to welcome you," and he shook Autumn's hand. For the first time, he seemed to recognize Katie, "Oh, you're the girl who stole my room at the motel!" he said laughing. "What are you doing there?"

Katie was unresponsive, "You'll have to excuse my sister, Katie" Autumn intervened, "she's extremely shy. My name is Autumn. We're just staying there while our parents find a house."

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you," and he walked to his desk.

"Tobs, you can't leave me hanging like that! What's the matter with you?" Autumn whispered.

"I was just hoping he wouldn't recognize me. If he sees Sam, he might get suspicious."

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." Autumn could lie like it was nobody's business; silly details like that were easily covered up.

The class, although an excruciatingly boring topic, had the entire classroom of girls on the edge of their seats, except for Autumn and Katie. The other girls undressed Mr. Perry with their eyes, and vigilantly listened to every word that came out of his gorgeous mouth.

The bell finally rang after forty-five agonizing minutes, and the two hunters sprinted out of class. The girls would have to split up until lunch due to their schedules. Luckily, Katie had Sam for government the period before lunch and Dean the period after lunch. Autumn had Sam sixth period, the second to last period of the day, and Dean last period.

It finally came time for lunch and the girls met in their pre-chosen spot by the cafeteria doors. They walked in together and looked for the Winchester brothers. They were at the end of the deli line and the girls made a b-line for them, but were quickly separated from them by a large mob of bratty catholic school girls.

The boys were constantly surrounded by a herd of overly cheerful snot-faced teens that reeked of pheromones. For catholic girls, they were awfully touchy-feely. Sam counted being groped and pinched about seven-teen times so far. Dean had been groped as often as Sam, but he played it up with the arrogance of a college professor. Autumn and Katie watched from a distance, seething. The boys got their sandwiches and started to check out. Autumn got tired of watching Dean enjoy the attention, so she grabbed Katie, who made feeble attempt to object, cut basically the whole line, grabbing two waters and two bags of chips on the way. They checked out, avoiding the disapproving glare from the lunch lady.

Sam and Dean were walking down the isle in the middle of the cafeteria and to the outdoor seating, with every set of eyes on them. They found a small round table and sat with their sandwiches. Of course a group of girls followed them and crammed themselves on the benches at the table. Sam held his sandwich with both hands and stared at it, trying to avoid looking at the girls surrounding him. He didn't want to eat it with all those little vampires watching him, so he continued to stare at the sandwich and shifted awkwardly. Dean was about to place the ridiculous sized roast beef sandwich in his mouth, but paused, particularly agitated by the butterfly eyes a girl with braces was giving him from across the table. The girl with braces giggled when he noticed her. He put the sandwich down with a disappointed sigh and opened his mouth again to tell the girls to give them a little peace; but the girls stares had moved up, past his and his brothers shoulders, their mouths agape with horror. He turned to see what they were watching. Autumn stood there, finishing a 'i'm going to strangle you with my bare hands if you don't move' gesture just as Dean turned. Sam look up over his shoulder as well, and his gaze was met with the pleasant surprise of Katie's sweet, embarrassed-by-her-sister's-actions smile.

Dean smirked and motioned for the two to take a seat, as the mob of girls had mysteriously vanished. He took a large, satisfied bite of his sandwich and watched Autumn as she went around the table. He skirt was much higher than it was on any of the other girls and rather than mary-janes she wore doc' martin boots. Her sweater, too, was tighter than it should be realistically, and her hair was in a messy set of pig-tails. Dean took another bight of his sandwich, although his eyes were glued to the hem of her skirt. Sam watched Katie almost as intently as his brother watched Autumn. He loved the way her curly pig-tails bounced of her shoulders as she practically skipped to the other side of the table.

Both boys attention were brought back to reality when Katie gasped. "What's on your shirt, Sanchez?"

"Just blood."

"Oh, is that all?" Sam laughed sarcastically.

Dean leaned forward, "You didn't gank anything without us did you?"

"Besides the frog I split open in bio, I didn't get any action today. I didn't get any word on the missing girls either; did any of you?"

The other three relaxed in their seats, "Nope."

"Nope."

"Nada," Katie finished.

"That frog made me feel like that, oh what's his name, Doc Benton!"

Before either boy could say anything Mr. Perry interrupted, "You guys know there's a teacher section, right?"

"Uh, no we didn't, thank you," said Sam.

"Why don't you come on over?"

"We're all set for today. We'll join you tomorrow," Dean answered a bit hastily, with an obviously fake smile.

"Alright then, enjoy. Oh! And Katie, I believe this is yours," he said tossing a small notebook to her with a half smile. He sauntered away and Katie watched him. She picked up the notebook.

"What's that?" Sam asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Um, it's fanfiction idea's," Katie blushed.

The bell rang and the four exchanged glances and parted ways.

The classes where either Autumn or Katie had Sam or Dean for classes, were generally well played, with the exception of lustful exchanges of eye contact between Katie and Sam, and Autumn in Dean's religion class.

Dean leaned against the teachers desk and picked up the teacher's instructions.

"Alright class," he started and looked up. The entire classroom of girls were on the edge of their seats. He smirked and went to look back down at the paper, but Autumn's face caught his eye. She sat in the corner front row seat. She bit her lip in a mischievous fashion and playfully pulled the hem of her skirt up a bit.

Dean coughed with surprise and looked back down at the instructions.

"Uh, let's see here, uh..." he continued fumbling, searching for the right words.

"Okay, here we go. Take out your Bibles please and go to Luke 17:1. Who would like to read?"

A preppy blond quickly raised her hand, but Autumn quickly interrupted, "Mr. uh..."

"Skynard," Dean assisted.

"Oh, that's interesting!" Autumn toyed, "Mr. Skynard, what are your thoughts on angels and demons?"

"They're dirtbags!" Dean spat. The class looked at him in shock, "I mean... demons are... dirtbags; and angels, well, they're," he coughed awkwardly, "nice."

The rest of class was listening to what stupid, ignorant girls thought angels looked like:

"They're too beautiful to even look at!" one girl sighed dreamily at Dean.

"Ya got that right!" Dean laughed.

And so on and so forth with the goofy girls on the beauty and kindness of angels.

The bell finally rang and the girls filed out of the room. Dean was about to walk out when he heard a call,

"Oh, Mr. Skynard!"

He turned and found Autumn walking towards him, biting her lip in that mischievous way again. He closed the door and turned the light off as he walked back to her.

Before he got to her he grabbed a bible and flipped it open. "You know what the verse was, that we were supposed to read today in class?"

"Do I care?"

He looked up grinning and returned to the page, pointing at the words as he read, "There will always be temptations to sin, but what sorrow awaits the person who does the tempting!"

"Well," Autumn sighed sitting on the teachers desk, "I'm assuming that 'sorrow' means hell," Dean slowly put the bible down and walked over to her, "and I know I'm on my way there, and you've been there already; so, screw it!"

Dean laughed a little as he took her by the waist and pulled her in to a kiss. She draped her arms around his neck. They failed to realize a teacher had seen them as he walked by the door, but he seemed not to care.

"Alright," he said pushing Autumn off gently, "Let's get outta this hell hole before Sam n' Katie get all whiney."

They met Sam and Katie by the Impala in the empty school parking lot. Autumn smiled when she noticed that they had interrupted the two kissing, and she smiled even broader when she noticed that they maintained the hand-holding. She was proud of Tobs.

All four climbed in the Impala's replacement, failing to notice that a teacher was watching, quite interested.

"Hey, Autumn," Sam started, "at lunch you said something about Doc' Benton. How'd you know about that?"

"Yeah," Dean continued, "and I didn't even tell you I had been to hell. How'd you know that?"

"Well, I assumed it because of the television show," she said simply.

"A show?" Dean asked confused.

"Yeah," Katie interjected, "Supernatural. Haven't you ever seen it? It's based off of that series that what's-his-name, Chuck, wrote that's based on you guys."

"No, that's a new one to us," Sam sighed.

"What the hell!" Dean said slamming his palm on the steering wheel, "Why can't our lives just be our lives? Why does the whole freaking world have to know about it?"

"Well, you already know about slash fans, how can it get any worse?" Autumn laughed, at yet another show reference.

"The guys who play you are really good. Jensen Ackles and Jared Padelecki. I think you two are already familiar with those names," and Katie giggled with yet another show reference.

"Oh come on!" Dean cried.

With an evil grin Autumn asked, "Have you read any fanfictions yet?"


	13. Chapter 13 Angel is the Centerfold

This chapter was so much fun to write! I hope you all enjoy it. We don't own any of the Supernatural character's and i would like to give a special thanks to Grimreaper PT and DirtyKirsty for allowing me to quote their story _WTF is Wincest_? Oh, and this chapter is entitled so because of the lyrics from the song Angel is the Centerfold; seriously check out the lyrics and compare it to parts of the chapter, or just play it in the background, it only makes it funnier. The poem is an original by yours truly. Check out works by Katurtle, Grimreaper PT, and DirtyKirsty! R&R please!

Angel is the Centerfold

Jensen climbed the Impala with a ferocious grin as he sang to _Eye of the Tiger. _Dean and Sam watched the hotel room television with an air of amusement until they felt the pressure on the bed shift. They turned and watched Katie and Autumn climb on to the bed, fist pumping in time with Jensen. The boys heads flashed from the screen to the girls who were almost perfectly in sync with the actor from _Supernatural_.

As Jensen jumped off the Impala, Autumn launched herself at Katie and both went tumbling to the floor, giggling.

"Guy's not half bad!" Dean declared, laughing, "But I didn't scream like that when the cat jumped out."

"Yes you did!" Sam snorted, Dean threw a blind jab, but otherwise ignored the statement and the girls laughter.

Autumn crawled up Dean's back, "You better watch out," she mumbled in his ear, "They're pretty hot; we might leave you for them!" She laughed and rolled of the bed to get a beer.

Dan pouted, "They're just good looking 'cause they're supposed to look like us." Autumn came back and handed him a beer. She switched the _Supernatural _DVD from the player and replaced it with _My Bloody Valentine._

"The movie sucks, but I watch it 'cause Jensen's in it." She glanced at Dean who still pouted as he climbed to the headboard of the bed and got comfy to watch the crappy movie. Autumn pushed Sam off the end of the bed and climbed up next to the Jensen look-a-like.

After being unceremoniously pushed out of his spot, Sam joined Katie at the table and began to review the case. However, his curiosity got the better of him. "So, you're a fan of Jared's?" He asked flipping through the missing girls' bios. Katie was caught off guard and snorted out a giggle.

"I suppose; Autumn likes the show 'cause there's hot guys and kick ass cars..."

"There are other reasons!" Autumn shouted from across the room.

Katie continued on, "But I like it because she and I are so much like the characters, well, you guys, I guess." She paused and looked at Sam, and crinkled her nose in an embarrassed laugh, returning to her work.

"You didn't really answer my question," Sam mumbled.

She sighed, "Yes, I am a fan. You know we went to a convention in California and met Jensen and Jared. They were great!" There was silence between the two, but the murderous screams continued from the television. Sam went to say something but stopped before anything came out of his mouth.

"But," Katie quickly added, "I prefer the real thing." They shared a smile and returned to their work.

As a bare-ass naked girl got a pick ax to the head, Autumn started up. Dean thought it startled her but looked at him in earnest. "Can I ask you a stupid question?"

"I guess," Dean said apprehensively.

" Did you really have sex with Anna in the back seat of the Impala? 'Cause that episode always bugged the crap out of me."

There was silence from Dean's side of the conversation.

"Oh, not in the Impala, Dean!"

His silence continued, eyes wide like a dear caught in the headlights of an oncoming eighteen wheeler.

Katie and Sam had listened in on the conversation and finally joined in:

"Ah, Dean, you didn't!" Sam sighed.

"Dude, we sat in that back seat!" Katie added.

"Well, I suppose it's not as bad the Destiel stories..." Autumn pondered.

Dean looked back her confused, "Destiel? What's Destiel?"

Autumn opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by an unfamiliar voice next to her, "Destiel, as in Dean and Castiel to..." the voice ended abruptly as Autumn's switch blade ran through the khaki trench coat that encased it.

Castiel looked down at the small blade buried in his chest and the blood stain beginning to develop in his favorite trench coat, "Ow," he said without emotion or actual indication of pain. Autumn's hand still rested on the handle but drew away as Cas reached up for it. Katie was already out of her seat and both girls scrambled to get to their guns. The boys got up and pleaded with them.

"Katie, no! It's just Cas!" Sam cried ripping the semi-automatic from Katie's hands.

The girls paused, "Cas?" Autumn whispered. The angel removed the switch blade from his chest, closed it, and approached Autumn handing it to her. He nodded sternly. With a shaky hand Autumn retrieved her blade.

"I'm, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean..." she stuttered.

"I understand. I should have announced myself. It's my fault," Cas calmly stated, but he looked down at his wound.

"Why don't we patch that up?" Katie chirped, picking up a first aid kit. Autumn grabbed it and gruffly mumbled something about fixing it herself and asked Cas to follow her to the bathroom. Cas removed his trench coat, tie, and his button down white shirt.

"I take it back," Autumn said with a hint of amusement, "Maybe Destiel isn't such a bad thing."

Cas looked back and cocked his head to the side, confused by the statement. Dean, however, was the first to speak, "Does some one want to explain what the hell 'Destiel' is?"

Autumn quickly sewed the small tear in Castiel's chest and the group gathered around the table.

Katie opened her laptop, "It's a Fan Fiction term; like Castiel said before Autumn shishkabobbed him, it's uh... it's Dean, you," she glanced up at Dean before she continued, "and uh, Castiel... together." There was a brief moment of stunned silence before Sam erupted in hysteric laughter. Castiel only cocked his head to one side and furrowed his brow.

"What are you laughing at, Grumpy?" Autumn jeered, "You forget about Wincest already?" She helped Castiel put his coat back on.

Dean started laughing as Sam stopped from humiliation, until he realized what Wincest was, "That's, that's not..."

Katie giggled, "Oh, you already know about Sam slash Dean stories!"

"What is the matter with all of humanity?" Sam cried angrily.

"Wait..." Dean said quietly and all the laughter and angry groans ceased, "why am _I _always involved in... whatever? Why doesn't Jolly Green Giant here hook up with Cas?"

Autumn grabbed his ass, "'Cause you're the hottest," she whispered in his ear. As she walked away she grinned malevolently. "Of course, my favorite stories include all three of you!"

"You're sick and twisted," Dean exclaimed in disgust.

"Yah," she admitted turning around, "but you already knew that." Dean's mind momentarily flashed to the last night, to skin and sweat, and...

"Ooh, this is on Autumn's favorites list!" Katie interrupted.

Autumn turned around slowly, "Katie … don't..."

Katie only smiled and opened the link. Autumn frowned, flopped on the bed, and covered her head with a pillow.

"Let's take a looky here..." Katie said handing the laptop to the brothers. Their eyes wandered through the lines of _WTF is Wincest? _

The lower their eyes made it on the page, the wider their jaws opened in disgust, shock, and confusion.

_After a couple of minutes, neither Sam nor Dean was making any secret of what they were doing and periodically they caught one another's eye while glancing over. On one such occasion, Dean stopped what he was doing, causing Sam to suddenly feel rather embarrassed; Dean smiled reassuringly, and moved over to the other bed, sitting down next to Sam. The tension between them mounted, both of them trying to read the other while keeping their feelings hidden. Dean leaned in towards Sam, so close that they could both feel the other's breath on their lips; it was Sam who moved first, moving his lips that extra inch into a passionate kiss with his brother._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa … I don't want to read any more," Sam sighed covering his eyes. Dean only stared at the screen like it was the scariest movie he had ever seen.

"No, no keep reading Sammy!" Katie giggled. Autumn groaned from under the pillow. Castiel stood, awkwardly watching out the window.

_Sam removed his fingers, and pushed Dean further up the bed, kneeling between Dean's legs he gently nudged Dean's ass with the head of his cock. Dean's body tensed up, his heart racing at the thought of Sam penetrating his ass; his mind drifted back to a particularly adventurous girl, and telling her to relax as he'd pushed into her. Dean felt Sam's hands gently part his butt cheeks, his hands were soft and warm: their touch calmed him, and he felt Sam's dick ease into..._

"No! No way! Not that I ever would … but … I would never … even if I did … I would not be bottom!" Dean cried. Sam chuckled a little. "What could you possibly be laughing at?" Dean shot at him.

"You say that in the story, too."

There was silence.

"Autumn! Why would you favorite this?" Dean shouted; but, she remained under the pillow.

"Wait, wait! It gets better!" Katie added, "She wasn't kidding; she also favorited this intense one with all three of... "

"Autumn! What the fuck?" Dean shouted yanking the pillow away from her head. She curled up in a ball. "Autumn!" he yanked her up to face him. Her face was red with embarrassment and close to crying.

"What?" she choked out. She looked back at Dean's furious face. He grabbed her by the wrists, "Why do you read that crap?"

She turned her head, "It's... good!"

Dean's nostrils flared. "Dean, you cannot hurt this girl. She is vital to … plans," Cas interjected.

"I wasn't going to hurt her!" Dean said defensively, "but, those stories!"

Sam closed the laptop. "Cas, what was it that you needed?"

"There _is_ a case here. I believe it is another of Eve's creatures. It was long ago extinct, but she has brought it back. I think it's a crow."

"Like the big black bird, cah-cah, crow?" Autumn sneered.

"No, far more sinister."

"Thanks Cas," the brothers said simultaneously. Cas gave Autumn an odd look and then was gone.

"Does he do that often?" Katie asked Sam.

"Only when we're at a loss for clues and when it's a really, really important case."

"Well, then. I guess we have another day at school."

"Fan-freaking-tastic," Autumn complained. She got off the bed, but Dean grabbed her arm.

"Listen, I'm, uh, I'm..." he was blocked by a very intrusive kiss.

"Shut up," Autumn sighed.

Katie and Sam glanced at each other awkwardly, smiled, and looked back down at their work. Katie opened the laptop, closed out fanfiction, and began researching the crow.

"I'm gonna go get dinner, White Castle good?" Autumn declared, only gentle nods responded. "Okay then! Bye!"

"You want me to come?" Dean asked.

"That's what she said!" Katie chimed. Sam snorted.

"Good one Tob's," Autumn rolled her eyes. "Nah, I'm good, I need some air," and with that she left.

"You guys need any help?" Dean asked aimlessly. There was no response. Dean plopped on the bed. He noticed something odd with the mattress. His hand searched for the odd lump under the mattress. He pulled it out and found that it was a large black leather notebook, held close with a read ribbon. "What's this?"

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," Katie warned, "That's Autumn's journal, and the last time I touched it, she threatened to cut a finger off."

Of course, Dean opened it. To his surprise, it was a poetry and sketch book. He leafed through the pages. There were pictures of monsters and demons and, was that him? It was. It was a perfect drawing of his profile, down to the five-o-clock shadow and smirk. _Wow_ Dean thought. He continued on and towards the end started reading the poetry. There were poems about faith, death, free will, some were even suicidal; some in Latin, a couple in French, that he couldn't read. _Who is this girl? _The last he read was entitled _67 Chevy Impala_.

_You just can't beat the way you feel/ when you're floorin' the gas/ of a six cylinder wheel./ You're taking names/ and kickin' ass;/...But you can't dodge flames,/ can't drop your past./ So you spread black wings,/ and light up the night./ You're running from things/ you just can't fight./ So, hush little baby,/ close your eyes,/ listen to the purr,/ and throw it into drive._

Dean pondered the meaning. He couldn't tell if it was about her life or his own, but he liked it.

"It's about you," a voice startled him out of his state of wonder, "You're the Impala ... my escape." Autumn looked down wearily smiling. He closed the book and put it back.

"What, you're not gonna make any death threats?" Katie called from the table with a disappointed voice.

"Come and get the grub, you whiny bitch," Autumn huffed putting the bags down on the bed and started handing out the sodas.

"No sauce?" Katie whined pulling out the chicken tenders.

"It's the bag with the fries!" Autumn bitched and went to the bathroom.

Autumn was on the way back with the food when she felt a set of eyes on her. She walked a bit faster but was comforted a bit by the knife that was pressed against her ankle. Feeling a presence upon her she spun around. _Goddamnit, hold it together, _Autumn thought to herself. She walked on again at a quicker pace. She spun around once more and caught a glimpse of brown hair with a distinctive gray streak turning the corner. Autumn gasped, and although extremely unnerved continued on. She quickly made it back to the room.

During the night Autumn sat by the window and would often look out the blinds. As usual there was salt under the window and other precautions to protect the group from things that go bump in the night, but still she was nervous. Dean watched her from the bed. She seemed genuinely scared and he couldn't blame her. Her dead mother was on her tail.

"Autumn?" She turned around to face him. He was sprawled out on the bed. "You care to join me?" he asked promiscuously, trying to cheer you up. She didn't react beside shaking her head and looking out the window again. "Listen," he said climbing off the bed, "let's talk outside." He took her by the hand and tried to lead her out.

"I don't want to go outside," she said in monotonous voice, taking her hand back. He took her by the waist and whispered, "it's okay, I'll be right there with you."

She looked at him blankly, "I don't need your protection."

"Do you really want to have this conversation here?" He nodded to the other two hunters vigilantly working at the table. She got the hint, so she picked up her gun, tucked it in the back of her jeans and walked out the door. Dean followed her out and closed the door as he watched her head frantically and nervously twist in search of something that wasn't there.

"Why don't you just tell her the whole truth?" Dean suggested. Autumn looked at him like he had seven heads.

"Katie doesn't…" Autumn chose her words carefully, "do well with mothers. She even has issues with Ellen. Not like she doesn't like her just, it brings up some not so good memories for her."

"This isn't just about her is it though?" Dean asked noticing that she was spending too much time on why she wasn't going to tell Katie. "Something happened before you came back with food, didn't it?" Autumn turned away from him. He took it as a _yes_. "We can get you out of here if you want. Sam and I will stay and…"

"No! It won't help! She's just going to follow! Don't you understand?" she cried in a raspy, about to cry voice. She plopped down on the cement floor and rested against the bars. She took a deep breath as Dean sat next to her and finally she said, "I've seen her before... Ever since we met up in Dunsmuir, I've got a few glimpses of her. It's just unnerving, and, and I need… I need you around," a tear developed in the corner of her eye, reflecting the blue, "I'm sorry this is stupid," she laughed wiping it away. "I just want to finish this job, that's all," and she started to get up.

Dean held her down, "We'll finish the job, together. After, we'll figure out what's happening with your mom." Autumn leaned in towards Dean, her eyes on his lips. They were centimeters from kissing when a pounding came at the glass sliding door causing both of them to jump. The face of a childish leprechaun appeared in the glass from behind the curtain.

"Fucking Leprechaun," Autumn muttered. Dean laughed and helped Autumn up. Katie opened the glass sliding door. Dean grabbed Autumn's waist and spun her around to face him. His hand rested on the back of her head. Katie stood in the doorway awkwardly until Sam subtly pulled her back into the room. Dean kissed Autumn reassuringly.

Autumn was consumed by Dean's passion. It was only when her lungs started to burn that she remembered that it was biologically impossible to maintain this moment forever. She started to pull away slowly, dreading separation. She wanted to stay in his arms forever. She told him she didn't need protection, but that day, she had never needed it more. In that very moment she was safe. Reluctantly, she took a breath.

Her eyes flickered open when she heard her name, but it wasn't Dean who said. She thought it might be Katie, but she was nowhere to be found. Dean watched Autumn's eyes wander. "You okay?"

Autumn smiled back nervously, "Am now," she answered with a mask of courageousness. "Let's go in to see what Shorty wanted."

"Sanchez!" Katie said excitedly as Autumn walked in, "Guess what!"

"Dear God what happened now?"

"I found a night club! Let's go!"

"It's eleven at night already. And we have to go to school tomorrow," Autumn lectured. Katie was a freaking space cadet. She never truly thought anything through unless it was a plan while hunting. Even then she made things up out of the blue. Katie pouted. "We'll go tomorrow Tobs, okay? Not tonight."

"Fine," Katie said, "Sam and I are done for research tonight."

"Yeah, we'll leave you guys alone," Sam said placing his hands on Katie's shoulders trying to navigate her out of the room knowing that Dean wanted some alone time with Autumn.

"But weren't we-," Katie started.

"No," Sam interjected and led her out of the motel room and into theirs.

"I thought we were going to watch another movie?" Katie asked confused. He thought it was really cute when she got confused. She crinkled her nose and cocked her head to the side.

"Dean wants to _talk_ to Autumn," Sam explained.

"Oh, like about the case and stuff?"

"Yes, about the case and…stuff." He sighed. She was oddly oblivious to anything that involved mature matter.

"Well what are we gonna do now?"

"Go to bed," Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to him. Then the wheels started turning in his head. _What if this was her awkward way of engaging in foreplay? Anything was possible in the mind of seemingly innocent Katie, right?_ "Wait, Katie did you wanna…"

"Wanna what?" Katie asked, with no hint of sexual tendency in her voice, whatsoever.

"Never mind, we'll watch an episode of Supernatural." He sat on the bed and Katie curled into the nook he left for her with his arm. With his available arm he picked up the remote and switched on the T.V.

Their weary faces quickly changed to shock when a girl appeared, buck naked, spread eagle on the screen with an 'eager' man approaching.

"What the…" Katie started, "so, this is what you do when we're out…" Katie got up from the bed, "I'm gonna go get ready for bed now," she said awkwardly.

Once Sam returned from his state of shock he began babbling, "No, Katie, I, uh… I don't … well, sometimes… no! God no! I…"

Katie made it to the bathroom and softly shut the door behind her.

"…Shit," he sighed. He turned the T.V. off and put the remote back. He realized that a piece a paper was left under the remote.

_Dear Sammy,_

_A subtle hint to get the ball rolling with Katie. Good luck with getting lucky!_

_Dean_

"Dean!" Sam groaned. He thought about going next door to yell at him but didn't want to risk the chance of seeing anything he never wanted to see. Unnoticed by Sam, Katie took the suitcase that Autumn had packed full of lingerie into the bathroom. She opened it up and dug through the small pieces of cloth. There was one slightly less skimpy one in the lot. _Why am I doing this?_ _'Cause Irish whiskey makes me frisky. _She didn't do it often; expose herself to a guy. She didn't like to be vulnerable. Sam was different though. He made her feel different, he felt right.

Sam sat on the bed, swearing at himself, when Katie re-entered the room. Sam's jaw dropped when he saw what she was wearing. What little fabric covering her was obviously intended to be an Irish bar wench costume, complete with ridiculously short skirt, black corset studded with shamrocks, and a particularly ruffled emphasis on her chest. She looked taller too. Sam looked at her feet, she wore strappy black stilettos, with obviously stripper-ish undertones. _Maybe she _was_ hinting earlier. _

Katie smiled sheepishly unsure of what to do next. "Uh, Hi?" Sam scoffed in amazement at the awkwardness of her entrance. Katie walked, or attempted to walk over to where Sam was sitting. She fell, almost landing face first into Sam's lap. She quickly got up, "I'm okay!"

"Katie, what are you doing?" Sam asked her, now amused by her performance.

"I," She cocked her head, "I don't really know. It went better in my head." Sam scoffed again, nosed crinkled. Katie attempted to walk again, and tripped once again but this time she fell onto Sam, knocking him backwards onto the bed. They both laughed. Katie went to get up but in doing so ended up straddling Sam. She felt a pressure against her. She looked at Sam as if to ask if that was really him. Upon noticing the slight blush on Sam's face, Katie scrambled to get off and tumbled off the bed.

"Oh, sh- Katie? Are you alright?" Sam sat up and quickly grabbed a pillow to hide his excitement. Katie only responded with a thumbs up. She looked up at him from the floor, "Murphy's goddamn law!" she laughed, and her head fell back to the floor.

"How 'bout you change into something less hazardous?"

"Sounds good!" She took the shoes off still lying on the ground. Sam couldn't help but let his eyes wander down to her skirt as she did so. Katie noticed his glances and slowly got up. She strolled to the bathroom watching Sam over her shoulder. As soon as the door closed he fell back into the bed in an exasperated fashion.

Katie returned in an extremely large Rolling Stones t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts that the shirt covered. Sam had already stripped down to a white undershirt and boxers. His excitement had settled down. Katie crawled underneath the covers and curled up to Sam without saying anything. Sam pulled her back up to face him. He placed a kiss lightly on her forehead.

"For what it's worth, I think we should take it slow. One of us might get seriously injured," Sam mused aloud. Katie smiled.

"Yeah, good idea," she agreed. She watched him to see what his next move was. He leaned in closer and Katie followed suit. They met halfway, lips parted. Katie hooked her arm around Sam's neck and his hand found its way to the back of her head. They both parted for breath. Katie was turning pink and Sam smiled down at her. Never had she had so many butterflies than at that very moment. "Night Sam."

"Good night," Sam whispered and curled up against Katie under the absurd amount of blankets that she slept under. He slowly rubbed her shoulder with his thumb as she fell asleep. There was no denying how he felt about her now. Laying here with her made the earth stand still and all the monsters disappear. He never wanted it to end. She nestled her face into his chest and he pulled her closer and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14 Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

Sorry for the prolonged update! It's been pretty hectic. I hope you all enjoy this as much as Katurtle and I did writing it. We don't own the SPN characters. Be sure to check out works by Katurtle! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you for reviews!

Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

Autumn awoke, curled up against Deans chest. She traced the pentagram tattoo with her finger and curled in closer. She shut her eyes and breathed in the moment. Despite everything that was happening, she felt safe. Never in her life had she felt safe – confident, yes, but always on edge. Last night was, she couldn't explain in words what last night was. The first thing that came to mind was the _Bad Company _song, _Feel Like Making Love. _That helped explain it, if she could describe the music she could describe last night, _right? It was … making love, like the song. Not like the first time. No, the first time was, was … _Thunderstruck _by AC/DC. Yah, the first time was heated and angry. This time was..._

She felt a hand run through her hair and opened her eyes so that blue met green. "You know, you're messing up my system," she said nuzzling back into her nook.

His green eyes looked down quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"Well, more often than not, I'm gone before the guy wakes up, and usually I have time to snag his cash. But you, you're different..." she sighed and rolled on top of him, watching his eyes, "I guess it's 'cause I'm stuck with you until we finish the job... that and you have no money."

He laughed and rolled over on her to plant yet another one of his reassuring, protective, and slightly invasive kisses. "Come on. We gotta get you ready for school," he said flashing his eyes and one of his smirks that Autumn had grown to love. Autumn moaned, she wasn't sure if it was from the fact that she had to go to school or the fact that Dean was getting out of bed.

He threw on boxers and a tee shirt. "I'll send Katie over."

Autumn quickly got dressed so that Tobi wouldn't be scarred for life. Dean scrambled back into the room, "You might wanna check this out!" He ran back to the next room. Autumn quickly followed. All she had on besides the bare essentials was her ugly plaid skirt and a white tank top, but she busted into Sam's room regardless.

Autumn started "What the..." at the top of her lungs, storming to the bed where Sam and Katie laid in the worst possible position: spooning! But Dean threw a hand over her mouth and hooked an arm around her waist to pull her out of the room before she hurt Sammy.

"Hey, what'd you expect?" Dean asked outside the room, "we left them in a room together while we were next door..." he finished the sentence with an insinuating eyebrow raise.

"But she's..." Autumn looked at Dean's stern face and gave up. "Fine, let's just wake 'em up."

Dean stopped her, "nicely," he mouthed.

"No promises," she silently indicated, walking up to Katie's side of the bed. Autumn took Katie by the ankle and slowly pulled her out of Sam's arms without waking either. She got Katie to a point where she was precariously perched on the edge of the bed. Dan just watched from the corner with an amused smirk. Autumn stooped over Katie's head, took a silent breath and let out a sudden and shrill, "Tobi!"

Katie's limbs flailed to life as she struggled to maintain balance. Her efforts to stay on the mattress were futile as she promptly tumbled to the floor. Autumn's cry sent Sam, who was trapped under Katie's mountain of blankets, into a frenzy. His long legs and arms kicked and punched the suffocating amount of sheets to no avail.

"Alright there, Rocky, calm down," Dean laughed helping Sam out of the trap.

"Time for school!" Autumn chirped as she pounced on Katie, "Piggy back?" Katie grumbled as she clambered on to Autumn's back. "Tally-Ho!" Autumn laughed, which made a very tired Katie giggle as they galloped out the door.

Sam sighed as Dean passed the bed, "Got a long day ahead of us! Suit up!" Dean threw off his shirt as he claimed the bathroom as his for the next twenty minutes.

Once Katie got in the shower Autumn flipped on the local news. _Great, ninety degrees out, fantastic. _She decided she would go sans uncomfortable shoes and found her converse in the bottom of a bag. She threw her hair into a ponytail. As short as it was she had to clip back her bangs, and still wayward strands of hair would break loose, as a defiant f-you to the beginning of her day. She sighed, not wanting to put make up on in this heat. She threw on some mascara and lip gloss. She let the Under Armor shorts show from beneath her skirt. _Good enough _and she plopped on the bed to watch the news. She sat upright when she realized another girl had gone missing. Katie walked out in the uniform, "Katie another one went missing yesterday, so we have a fresh name, Jillian Andrews. We still have a chance. Stop standing there and let's go!"

"Boys! Come on!" she shouted banging on their door, "Meet us at the car!" She slid down the banister into the parking lot. Katie followed suit; she got halfway down when she fell backwards and into a bush. Autumn smirked as she lent her unfortunate friend a hand up. They got the crappy tin can the renters called an _'07 Impala_. It sickened Autumn to even look at it, so small and 'efficient.'

"Hey Sanchez, I just realized, Sam has genital herpes," Katie whispered hopping on to the trunk.

Autumn sneered, "You would know."

"No, I mean, you know that episode 'Changing Channels;' Do you think he really has it?"

But before Autumn could answer the boys approached the crap-mobile, as Autumn so 'lovingly' called it.

Autumn rolled into the front seat after throwing her bag in. Sam gave her a disturbed look and Autumn instantly went into verbal attack mode. "What?" she spat annoyed by his looming figure and the fact that her skin was sticking to the leather because of the heat and it was only 6:30 in the morning.

He looked at her skirt and back up to her and then quickly clambered into the back seat, hitting his head as he went. Autumn looked down at her legs splayed open in the crappy polyester skirt. She hated skirts, "Yup! 'Nothin but lady, Sammy!" she grunted. She twitched with annoyance when the flesh of her leg squeeked across the leather seat.

"Don't call me Sammy!"

Katie was far more delicate and conscious about getting into the car with a skirt. She closed the door and looked up at Sam. Their eyes met and she quickly looked back down with an awkward smile, as she pulled her hair behind her right ear. A strand fell loose and Sam helped push it back. At this Katie looked up. For a moment that seemed to last forever, they gave each other a longing look, but broke eye contact when Dean slammed his door shut.

"You two all set?" he asked with yet another smirk. He and Autumn had been watching the entire time. The two back seat passengers remained silent. "All right, let's get rolling!" and he switched on the radio began singing _Sweet Home Alabama_.

Katie and Autumn sang along with the song. Once it ended, Autumn started in on her victims. "So, you guys were awfully quiet last night."

"You weren't," Sam scoffed. Katie giggled.

"Ah-Burn!" and she continued laughing as she gave Sam a little victory high-five.

"Watch it there, Sammy," Dean grinned, noticing Autumn's eye twitch, "she might claw your eyes out."

Autumn took a deep breath, "No, that was a good one. I can appreciate that _one_, single burn; but he better watch his back the rest of today."

The Impala impostor rolled into the school parking lot. All four got out and walked to the door.

"We might want to sweep the grounds for any EMF's," Dean declared.

"I did yesterday," Sam said holding the door open.

"Another girl went missing, so check again. What did you two find out with your research yesterday?" Autumn sighed.

"Well, crows, they steel virgins to maintain their youth. Apparently, they're pretty hip creatures, adopting the night life that of a college student, you know clubs and stuff, but they like caverns," Sam explained.

Katie interjected, "That would explain why so many girls go missing from a Catholic School, and the bustling city, but Florida isn't known for having ca-" she bumped into Mr. Perry, who appeared out of nowhere. Autumn noticed that that seemed to happen a lot.

"Hello! Well, aren't you four chummy?" He smoothly transitioned from the intro to questioning, "I noticed you came in the same car."

"Oh, Mr. Perry! These are our cousins on our mother's side. They just got into subbing here, so mom asked if they could take us to school. Me, Katie and our parents just moved here from Conneticut. It's nice to have somebody you know to be new with, you know?" Autumn said without batting an eyelash.

Dean was impressed by Autumn's lying skills and even more impressed that she could talk about her mom, seemingly without a thought.

Mr. Perry seemed taken aback by her quick paced story. "Oh, um, well, that's nice of you two gentlemen." He smiled and went around the group, "Cousins?" he mused to himself.

"Crap, he knows something," Autumn complained.

"What d'ya mean? That story was fool proof!" Dean boasted.

"Still..." she said wearily, "He's here awfully early. We need to look into him."

The group moved through the empty halls and decided on investigating the files of the missing girls and Mr. Perry. Besides the four, apparently Mr. Perry, and possibly the janitor, the school was empty. It was an hour and a half before school began, so Dean pulled out his lock-picking kit and got to work on the main office door. Autumn laughed at him in his button down shirt and dress pants, picking a lock when she noticed something. She tapped on Dean's shoulder and pushed him aside. She took hold of the handle and without effort, swung the unlocked door open. Autumn and Katie went for the files while Sam and Dean stood guard. The girls found the files in an easily entered safe, and quickly made copies of each packet. They were finishing up when Sam came in to get them, "You guys done?"

"All set!" Katie chirped. Autumn put the files back in the safe and Katie went to put the copies in her purse, but Sam stopped her, "I should carry it, just to be safe. You know, teacher," She nodded and handed him the papers. The three proceeded out of the office, gingerly closing the door behind them and met Dean. Dean slid an arm around Autumn, and she allowed it, as she had gotten used to his presence. Unfortunately she worried about someone seeing, so she took him by the hand and guided it away. He understood as she gave him a coy smile and turned away.

Katie watched Sam put the file in his messenger bag. They started walking together behind Autumn and Dean. "Do you know where you're subbing today?" Katie asked.

"Uh, yeah, health, I think. Dean has gym." he was watching Katie play with the strap on her bag and the little pop she had in each step. Her curls bounced like Katie was mid-skip. She looked up at him with her little nose scrunch, "Dean will like that!"

"Yeah, we're subbing across the hall from each other..."

"Ha, at least you're not a janitor, this time!"

Sam was about to ask her how she knew that, and then remembered. Unfortunately he remembered at the same time as walking into a door jam.

"Welcome to gym class," Dean said happily. He was in heaven. He couldn't wait to see Autumn in the short-shorts that were part of the required uniform. She and Katie jogged out late from the locker room. Dean smirked, "Today we're playing volleyball. Break into even teams and go nuts." He threw the bag of volleyballs into the crowd of girls. At least he didn't have to wear shorts like the gym sub job. He wore his normal sub-clothing but he had untucked his shirt, removed the tie, and unbuttoned the top few buttons.

Autumn and Katie grabbed a ball and joined a team. Dean watched Autumn happily. She had left on the under amour but it still was an attractive view. She was a good player. Her team was winning and she was the only one who had scored. It was Katie's turn to serve now. She threw the ball up and spiked it…into the back of Autumn's head. _Oh shit!_ Dean thought and quickly made his way over to the scene of a coming murder. Autumn lunged and Katie made a break for it. Katie scurried up the rope hanging from the ceiling and made it to the platform in record time.

"Get your ass down here!" Autumn demanded.

"Ya think I'm stupid?"

"Why don't you climb up after her?" Dean suggested. Autumn scowled. The rope was the only thing that she always had trouble in at their time at The Citadel. Autumn braced herself to climb the rope. She got about one body-length higher; but she messed up her footing and down she slid.

"Fucking A!" She screamed, landing on her ass. Her hands were bright red from rope burn. Dean immediately stopped smiling and rushed over to help her up.

"Hey you okay?" Dean asked concerned.

"Freaking bitch knows I can't climb ropes!" Autumn yelled frustrated at Katie. Her face suddenly switched to a wicked smile. "But you can't get down!"

Katie's facial expression turned solemn. Sanchez was right. She always fell coming down.

"Time to change!" Autumn announced, happy that she won, and skipped away. She left Dean to get Katie down. Her next class was health with Sam; which was going to be interesting, to say the least. She got changed, and as she left she heard Dean's futile attempts to get Katie down. Sam was stationed only a few doors down. Autumn walked confidently into the room.

"Where's Katie?" Sam asked concerned that the two weren't together.

"She stuck on the ledge in the gym," Autumn answered nonchalantly.

"What?" Sam rushed out of the room and to the gym. "Where's Katie?" he asked rushing into the gym where Dean was standing.

"Hi Sam!" Sam looked up and Katie was sitting on the ledge.

"How did you get up there?" Katie pointed at the rope.

"I can't get down though, I always fall."

"Here, try to climb and if you fall I'll catch you." Katie shrugged and grabbed the rope. She scooted to the edge and stopped.

"I can't!" she scooted back from the edge. Dean walked away giving up as he just went through the same thing.

"You're fine, just scoot off." As Katie got close to the edge and gripped the rope, Sam yanked the rope away pulling Katie off the edge. She clung to the rope for dear-life. "Now just slowly make your way down the rope." Katie slid down the rope very slowly, but lost her footing and fell from it. Sam caught her, but both went tumbling down on the mats.

"Thanks," Katie said smiling.

"Go and get changed. I'll see you in class." Sam couldn't imagine what Autumn had done to his class while he was gone.

The class room was dark and the overhead projector was on. Sam walked in on the middle of 'teacher Autumn's' sentence: "- sex ed. This here," she said pointing to the giant diagram of a penis, "is a penis. Not that any of you little prudes would know."

"Autumn, sit down!" She looked up in surprise and her head dropped as she went back to her seat, "It's on today's curriculum, you know."

Sam glanced at the itinerary, Autumn was right. Maybe there was a reason the teacher was out. Katie walked in and saw Sam standing in front of a giant penis. Her mouth ajar, Katie tripped on the trash barrel, sending her tumbling down and papers into the air above her like wood-product hail. Sam helped her up. "You okay?"

"Yup! I just wasn't expecting a..." she gulped and glanced at the board.

"Why don't you take the seat in the back over there." It was in the far back corner, where it was too dark to see Katie blush. Sam stood at the front of the classroom, "So..." he looked at the penis diagram and then at the room of girls. "I can't do this," he mumbled to himself. He looked to Autumn, who immediately took the challenge and went back to the diagram. Sam went to the back of the room and moved a chair close to where Katie sat covering her eyes. He silently laughed at her shyness.

Autumn was doing pretty good at explaining each part and what they did. She seemed to have finished but went on, "Now, men love this - ejaculation can be prolonged by a toy called a..."

"Autumn!" Sam called out to stop her from going further. He got up and turned the light back on, quickly turning and powering down the overhead projector. To his surprise, the girls complained: "But we wanna know!" "What's the toy?" and one girl went so far as to ask him "Is it true?" Sam was baffled and didn't know how to answer or quell the arguments.

Katie left the room and went to a table in the cafeteria. As she sat at the table, trying to empty her scarred mind, a teacher approached. "That must've been horrifying," said a now familiar silky voice. Katie looked up, it was Mr. Perry. _Creep, _she thought.

"What do yo mean?"

"Well, that class, with your own sister teaching it! You and your 'cousin' must have been mortified." He used air-quotes around the word 'cousin'.

"How did you know about class?" she asked accusingly.

"I looked in the window, Katie."

"Oh."

"You must have learned a lot, though," he said placing a hand on her inner thigh.

Katie pulled a pocket knife out from a pocket in the skirt, and held it to his hand. He removed it quickly.

"You _could _turn me in for having a blade, but then you'd have to explain why I had to use one on you," she said defiantly. The bell rang for the end of the school day, and Mr. Perry left without saying a word.

Katie stayed where she was until Sam found her. Katie assured him everything was alright and followed him to the '07 Impala that awaited them in the heat of the Florida sun.

They turned the air conditioner on and waited in the car for half an hour. Katie pretended to fall asleep in the front passenger seat, and Sam who sat in the drivers seat gingerly played with her hair. Dean and Autumn finally showed up, slightly disheveled and Autumn wore Dean's tie. Sam could only assume what they had done, and knowing Dean it happened in the gym teacher's office. Sam prayed that nobody had seen them and that they at least had the courtesy to put the office back the way they had found it.


	15. Chapter 15 FINE

Author's don't own any SPN characters, etc. This chapter was interesting to write- there was a large amount of writers block on my part. Katurtle kept me going though, and for that I am forever thankful! Make sure you check out her works, too! R&R PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I get large amounts of hits with no reviews, so please, review for the love of all that is holy! With that said, i hope you enjoy this chapter!

F.I.N.E.

"So," Autumn started as she collapsed on the hotel bed, "Jesus, it's hot! Tobi, turn on the goddamn AC!" Katie obeyed, she didn't want a cranky Sanchez on her hands. "So," Autumn began again, "what did we get on the crow situation?"

"Well, last night Sam and I figured out how to kill it," Katie piped over the starting fan of the air conditioner. Autumn looked back from under the arm that rested on her forehead.

"Well?" Dean called from a chair at the table as he swung his boots up and popped open a beer.

Katie stumbled over her words until Sam interrupted, "Well, it's sort of like that striega creature."

"So we have to kill in the act?"

"Woah, woah,woah,woah, wait. We have to catch him in the act? As in, we have to catch him _while_ he's screwing some girl?" Autumn interjected.

"Yup!" Katie laughed at Autumn's face of disgust, "But wait there's more!" she giggled in an announcers voice.

Sam picked up the explanation again, "You see, we have to kill him in the act with a blade covered in the current victim's blood... on a full moon."

"What the hell?" Dean cried, his feet coming off the table.

"Well, we know his next victim, Jillian Andrews. When's the next full moon?" Autumn yawned.

"Tomorrow night."

"Well, we've got time to figure out where the cave is. Any ideas?" Dean said sitting on the end of Autumn's bed and started to read the file on Mr. Perry.

Katie quickly had a revelation, "Hey Sam? The caves are like rock caves right?"

"Yah, like all caves are..." Sam scrunched his nose up above a sarcastic grin. Katie rushed to the maps the group had pinned up on the wall.

After several seconds she let out a shrill, "OhmyGod!"

The remaining three started up at once, "What?"

"I know where the crow's cave is! Sam, remember where we went swimming the other day? Well, I didn't make the connection then, but there was a crow watching me! The cave must be near that beach!"

"Great! So now we know where it is, we still have to wait 'til tomorrow night," Dean said nonchalantly as he returned to his file.

"We should get there before sunset. Wait to see if he's there, 'cus we have to get the Jillian girl's blood on a knife."

The group was quiet for a while. Sam wiped down a few blades and checked the guns. Autumn slept with her forearms covering her eyes. Dean sat by her feet at the edge of the bed reading through the file. Katie flipped through fanfictions.

After about fifteen minutes, Dean declared, "This guy is clean. Not even a parking ticket. But he came to Florida just before the disappearances. He has no family listed, and he's got a teaching record going back four years to Washington, D.C."

Autumn adjusted herself and slid up behind Dean to look at the open file over his shoulder. "Did you even read the first line?"

Dean looked at it again, it read _Anthony Joseph Perry. _"What about it?"

"Well, you of all people should know _Aerosmith _lead guitarist, Anthony Joseph "Joe" Perry! It's either a huge coincident, or his files are a compilation of pulled-out-of-his-ass crap. I'd bet on my life that's our guy; gives me the heeby-jeebies, too."

Dean's face dropped at the recognition of his mistake; but it soon turned to a grin, "Way to show me up, smart ass!" he said pushing away from the bed, but dragging Autumn off with him. She jumped off and started throwing playful punches. Dean ducked as one came for his head, but was met by a blow to his stomach. "What was that for?" he cried out, definitely not a playful punch.

"Well, one, for calling me a smart ass and two, I'm restless!"

Dean grabbed Autumn by the hips and tossed her to the couch, "I'm going to the bathroom, you crazy bitch!"

"Not if I get there first!" she shouted scrambling from the couch grabbing her clothes bag and sprinting to the bathroom. Dean sighed and sat where Katie sat at the table doing his best to hold in whatever Autumn had knocked loose in his abdomen.

Katie had gotten up and laid on the bed where Sam inspected weapons, lazily tracing the sharp and shiny objects with a tired forefinger. She couldn't help but be startled by the teacher and how much the situation reminded her of when Autumn's brother, Jacob...

Katie looked up at Sam. Her weary eyes searched his face for protection from the memory. Her search was fulfilled when she caught Sam's glance. He brushed the hair out of her tired face.

He knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to pry.

Autumn quickly changed out of her uniform and into a pair jean cut-off shorts and a black AC/DC tank top. She rinsed her face in the sink to rid her self from the resonating sweat. She wiped her eyes clear of the water and was met by the face of her mother. She fell to the floor in a silent scream. She searched for her mother in the bathroom, but was she nowhere to be found. Autumn regained her composer after a few muffled sobs into the palms of her hands. She climbed back up to her feet and looked in the mirror once more. She rested a hand on the mirror to reassure herself that the exhausted face and gray streak of hair of her mothers only existed in her mind. She hastily fixed her makeup and returned to the main room.

"Hey, why don't we go out tonight?"

Dean looked up from the computer screen. "Have you seen this movie?"

"What movie?"

"Ten Inch Hero."

"Are you watching porn?"

"No! It's another one of Jensen Ackle's movies. He's really funny!"

Autumn looked down at the screen. There stood Jensen clad in a kilt with piercings all over his face and a huge green mohawk, attempting to pick out tampons for his girlfriend; after a moment of stunned silence she quietly asked "Are you gay for Jensen now?"

"No. But if I were gay..."

"Just stop while you're ahead! Anyways, Tobs, you still wanna go to a night club?"

Katie looked up wearily, "I'm not really in the mood."

"Oh, come on you were all gung-ho about it last night! Let's go, it'll clear our minds and pump us up for tomorrow!"

"No, I'm not going," Katie whined, stubbornly crossing her arms, finalising the situation.

Katie grabbed a test tube shot from the skimpy dressed barmaid.

"Bottoms up," she said unenthusiastically and swallowed the green apple flavored liquor. She watched Sanchez and Dean doing what might be considered a dance on the dance floor. They were laughing and a tad intoxicated. Tobi was glad that Sanchez had found somebody, she needed someone like Dean, especially at a time like this. Autumn's behavior had changed, although she tried to hide it. There was obviously more going on with the whole Autumn's mom situation. Katie jumped a bit when Sam snaked an arm around her waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He noticed that she was acting more odd than usually since they got back from school.

"Nothing; I'm fine!" she shouted over the music. She hadn't told anyone about the teacher, and had thought of nothing else since their encounter, "I'm gonna get some air."

She rushed away from Sam and out the door. Sam stared after her. Something was definitely off. He made his way through the crowd of dancers to Autumn and Dean. He thought it was less of a dance floor and more of a public act of foreplay.

Finally he found them. "Dean!" Sam yelled above the music, "Autumn! We have to go!" "Why?" Autumn giggled clearly drunk. "Where's Tob's?"

When she couldn't find her she looked back to Sam, with a solemn sober face she asked again, "Where, is, Katie?"

"She ran out; I think something's wrong," Autumn immediately began shoving her way through the dance floor orgy. She broke into a jog once she got untangled from the multitude of bodies. Autumn burst through the door and a blast of fresh, and at the same time, vile air burned her nose. "Tobi!" she hollered.

A loud boom roared to her left and Autumn instinctually pulled a blade from her boot and sprinted to the alleyway. Dean and Sam quickly followed. They met the sight of a crushed trash barrel, blood, and a multitude of black feathers. Autumn rushed to the blood, and crouched. "There's blood. She put up a fight." Autumn said, springing up. They had to get to her, and quickly. Tomorrow was the full moon, and Autumn wasn't going to allow Katie to be the next victim.

Sam rested his forehead on the brick wall, "I should have gone with her. I should have … It's all my fault."

"Shut up, Sam. You're not at fault, not yet, at least. We know where he's taking her, and standing here bitching isn't gonna accomplish anything. Let's go."

She stormed off, and the boys scrambled after her.

"Put me down! You bird brained, feathered freak!" Katie screeched tearing at her captors wings, clawing at his back, kicking, and thrashing.

"Give it a rest, chica. You're not going anywhere." She stopped flailing, and lloked around her. It was dark, damp, and smelled of the ocean. "Home sweet home," the crow sighed. "Try to get some sleep tonight. I need you ready for tomorrow."

"You sick bastard."

He entered a doorway that led to a hollowed out room in the rock. He dropped Katie on a four-post bed. She attempted to scramble away, but he caught her by the leg and dragged her back just far enough to clasp a chain around her ankle. She shouted out in frustration, but he took her by the neck and pinned her down to the bed so he could apply a chain to each appendage. He laughed, watching her struggle for a moment and left, closing a heavy wooden door behind him.

She stopped struggling momentarily to look around her enclosure. It was a small room, no bigger than her room at home. The walls were the same rock the cave was made of, with a few layers of sheet rock creating nooks and the feeling of being in a cage. It was sans windows and the only way out was the door. The only furniture included the bed and a large trunk next to it.

She made a few more attempts to escape. The crow came back in and sauntered over to the chest. He pulled out a bottle of vodka. "Where are the other girls?" she snapped as he leaned on the bed post and opened the bottle.

"Well, sweety," he took a swig, "I don't need them anymore. I take a precious little virgin a few days before a full moon. Once I finish with them, well, you could say they're expired goods, and like all trash, I throw it out." He took another gulp and sat on the edge of the bed, "But, you see, I have a bad habit of littering. I tend to leave my trash in the middle of the ocean." Katie glared up at him, angry tears welling up in her eyes. She flinched when he started to caress her leg.

"Why are you doing this?"

He only answered her with another question, "Hun', how old do you think I am?" He looked at her like a prize he had won at a carnival. She didn't answer, only glared at him.

"Well, before I was killed, I was 607 years old. Quite the accomplishment, I know."

Katie looked back confused, "Killed?"

"Oh, a hunter took me out under the orders of Queen Elizabeth the first. But, Eve, lovely mother that she is... Eve brought me back in all my glory!" he took a swig. "Do you know how I lived so long? Hmm?"

Katie knew of course, "But how did you know I was a virgin?"

"The V-card is easy enough to spot after hundreds of years of practice. It's harder now-a-days to find a girl of virtue. What are you twenty six? That's impressive."

"But, you only steal one girl per full moon. Where is Jillian?"

"Oh, I got a bit hasty, and I couldn't just let her go, she would up and ruin the fantastic set up I have here! Besides, when I figured out you and your group were hunters, well, you took priority, sweet cheeks." He brushed her cheek and Katie made to bite him. "Oooh! Feisty! Save it for tomorrow night." He leaned over her and undid the chain on Katie's left wrist. She hadn't noticed that the restraints around her wrists and ankles had somehow welded themselves shut, until now. Mr. Perry removed his crow pendant and held it to the metal, mumbling an incantation of sorts He placed the bottle of vodka in her hand and removed himself from the bed. "Don't even bother to try to escape," he finished, closing the door behind him again.

The room was cold and damp and lonely. Katie looked at the bottle in her hand. She knew Sanchez would do everything in her power to find her and Sam, too. She had waited twenty six years for 'the moment.' If Sanchez didn't get there in time that 'moment' would be her last. Katie had to stay strong, but a little swig of vodka couldn't hurt.

Autumn busted through the hotel room door without using the key. Despite her relatively short leg span, the boys struggled to keep up with her on the way back; she practically sprinted the ten blocks. She breathlessly rummaged through the bags aimlessly.  
Dean sat on the bed trying to catch his breath. He silently pondered what Autumn was searching so frantically for, until another thought struck him like a ton of bricks...

"Autumn?"

"What?" she barked without looking at him.

"The crow takes virgins right?"

Sam answered in her place with the nod of his head.

"Well, is Katie a..." his mouth failed to finish the question. Autumn stopped abruptly. She never really thought anything different. She had started early and figured that the nights she had someone to screw, Katie did too.

"She can't be!" she exclaimed. Her surprise turned to curiosity as she turned to Sam, "Didn't you..." her mouth failed to finish her question as well.

"No! I mean we tried but..."

"What do you mean _you tried_?" Her emotion rapidly changed to anger.

"Well, we wanted to but, I, she, and the dress, and murphy's law!" he flustered, his cheeks turning red from the slapping accusation.

"Just, shut up!"

"She can't be a," Dean skipped the sensitive word, "she's twenty six!"

"Well, say she is, what does that mean?" Autumn took a moment to cool down.

All three knew the answer but didn't want to answer. Autumn abruptly turned and continued rummaging through her bag. Her hand finally grabbed hold of what it had searched for.

Autumn took hold of the ragged string bracelet and brought it to her chest like the most prized possession in all the world.


	16. Chapter 16 Kashmir

**Hola, y'all! Sorry for taking so long to post! It's been hectic. This and the next few chapters are gonna be short compared to previous chapters, 1) because of time restraints, and 2) to build suspense! PLEASE R&R! I need, need, need comments and criticism! So PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy! **

Kashmir

The car was silent except for Led Zeppelin playing softly over the radio. Autumn listened to the lyrics in an attempt to calm her explosive nerves that were on the edge of detonation. _Oh, Father of the four winds, fill my sails, across the sea of years,with no provision but an open face, along the straits of fear. _

Sam watched the sand and water of the Florida shore blur in the sunrise as the three remaining hunters flew by in the makeshift Impala. He had ruined yet another persons life. _How could I let this happen … again?_ Hunting was his life, but the bane of his, and all those he knew, existence. He had to save Katie. He saved many lives, but he could never save those who he loved. Did he really love Katie? It was strange to think about this, specially at a time like this, but … he couldn't help it. "Here!" Sam suddenly recognized the rocks looming over an empty beach. Dean slammed on the breaks sending the passengers lurching forward. Autumn quickly recuperated and flung the door door open. The men scrambled to keep up with her.

Autumn could feel the ragged bracelet reassuring her from the tight grip it held on her wrist. Her head suddenly swam with the memory of two teen girls with their hair in similar braids jumping and climbing the rocks in New Hampshire.

Dean interrupted the memory when he fell into a crevasse next her. She quickly helped him up without a words and continued on. She couldn't allow herself to think about him when her sister was missing. She couldn't allow her self to get attached to anyone; it was hard enough to lose everyone and now possibly Katie…

Dean watched Autumn jog away. She was surprisingly agile among the rocks, and surprisingly good at avoiding eye contact. Dean found himself a little disappointed that he couldn't keep up with her. He watched as she disappeared over the edge of a cliff.

She scaled down thirty feet of rock and softly landed in a patch of sand. It was low tied and she noticed a large crack in the rock that she otherwise would not have notice. She whistled for he boys to follow, who did, but slowly. Sam stumbled down the last ten feet and landed on his back. Dean scoffed as he followed Autumn into the rock wall. Sam scrambled up and ducked to avoid hitting his head on the peaked ceiling of the dank pathway.

"Shh!" Dan suddenly alerted, "Listen."

The hunters stopped moving and perked up their ears, and below the echo of crashing waves they could hear a faint tune. Slowly, the hunters followed it. The crack began to expand and turned into a suitable, hollowed out pathway. This path led another few hundred feet and finally revealed a large cavern. The tune was familiar and as the group cross the cavern words began forming behind the tune:

_Come on Virginia don't let me wait, you Catholic girls start much to late, sooner or later it comes down to fate, I might as well be the one … only the good die young!_

The next lines were interrupted by sobs and hiccups.

"Oh my god it's Katie!" Autumn broke out into a sprint in no obvious direction. Her head swung in every direction.

"Autumn?" echoed across the cavern walls.

Dean followed the cracks in the wall. One just happened to have a door at the end. "Katie?" he called roughly.

"In here!" echoed back. Dean called Autumn and Sam over.

"Katie, I'm coming! We're gonna get you out!" Autumn shouted through the medieval looking wooden door. Dean got his lock pick kit out and got to work. Sam picked up a large key in astonishment.

"I guess there's no need to hide it if you don't expect any company," Autumn smirked. Sure enough the key worked.

"Wait!" Katie called before they opened the door, "Just... just Autumn!" The three hunters shrugged and Autumn scooted in by herself; but, what Autumn saw made her scream and the boys entered to see what was the matter.

"Well, this is embarrassing!" Katie slurred chained to the bed, "Hey, Sam!" She waved a bottle at him.

"I think she's drunk," Sam said smiling and scrunching his nose.

"No shit ... help me get her out," Autumn snapped.

"Maybe we shouldn't..." Dean started.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Autumn growled as she struggled with Katie unbreakable chains.

"Well, we can only kill the crow while he's..."

"No! No way!" Sam boomed before Autumn could get a word in. Both turned to stare angrily at Dean.

"You guys, it's a reasonable suggestion. And I'm chill with it. You could hide in the cracks over there and kill him before he does anything for real," Katie slurred behind them. Sam turned to her to disagree, "Sam, it's okay. Just don't let him get a home run, okay?"

Autumn stared at Katie. "What is the matter with you?"

"Kill the damn thing before it gets any other girl!"

Autumn looked at the boys and then sat beside Katie on the bed. "Tempus no! Vos es monstra fornicariae!"

"I can be whatever I want!"

Autumn glanced at the boys, "Latine loqui, dumbass!"she spat at the crow's next victim.

Katie only hiccuped, "I am far to drunk to speak Latin!" Autumn realized her rage was uneffective on the drunkard and turned to unleash the fury of hell upon the Winchesters. She stood and slowly approached the hunters like an angry dog baring her teeth. She pushed Sam aside violently and grabbed Dean by the collar. "We, are _not,_ using, her, as bate!" she hissed through her teeth.

Dean looked to his brother for help, but Sam threw his hands up and walked back to Katie. Dean had been to hell and back, but there was nothing in the fucked up supernatural world like the fury of the opposite sex. He slowly removed Autumn's death grip from the collar of his tee-shirt. "Listen," he started calmly, attempting to employ the Winchester puppy-dog eyes, "this is the only way, even Sammy knows it. We can stop him before anything happens to her."

Autumn silently seethed. "Maybe, maybe you should leave this to me and Sam." He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips; but he knew Autumn's emotions would ruin the operation. She raised her arm and he flinched in anticpation of a punch, slap, etc. But nothing came. He looked up and Autumn only stared back. Her hand dropped back down to her side, unable to inflict harm upon her beloved enemy. Her eyes grew red, holding back tears. She turned away and returned to her sisters side, hugged her, and whispered "Be safe."

Autumn knew Dean was right, but she would never let him know that. So rather than fight her allies, she left. She walked out without a word besides "be safe," to Katie. It would take every ounce of her being to not turn back. It was well enough that she left when she did because the tide was coming in and the path to the clearing was knee deep in salt water. She left the car where it was and walked to her final destination. Although the sun was up, the sky was grey and as she made her way through town, it began to rain. Autumn looked down at the worn bracelet and began to cry as she opened the door to Saint Cecilia's chapel.


	17. Chapter 17 Welcome to the Jungle

**Hey y'all! Sorry it took so long to update, busy summer! I want to thank anyone who has reviewed, I cannot do this without reviews. So please! Please review! That being said, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Ps- I still don't own the characters, as much as wish I did. ;)**

OoOoOoO

Welcome to the Jungle

A blond braided Autumn stalked silently down the hallway of a small town Massachusetts high school. Her eyes were trained to work in the dark and they switched from left to right searching for the spirit that her parents sent her after. She forced her brother to stay in the car behind the school. Because of her pride she would not allow any interference in her efforts to prove her worth. She heard shuffling behind her and slowly turned back around the corner. She was met by a loud bang and a massive amount of pain in her abdomen.

She fell to the ground, doubled over in pain. Unknown boots quickly made their way to the heap on the floor. A hand laid itself gently on Autumn's back. Autumn quickly took her assailant by the arm, pounced up, a threw a knee into their chest. At least it was human, because it fell to the floor and a sawed off fell next to them. Autumn came down on them with a knee to the sternum. She took the opportunity to groan in pain and check her stomach.

"I'm sorry, really! Please, there's been a mistake!" said a trembling girls voice from beneath her. Autumn sat on the girls chest so she could take her flashlight out with her escaping. She slapped the light on and shone it on the wincing face that sat beneath a mass of curly brown hair. A small pentagram necklace caught her eye and everything clicked. She turned out the light and climbed off.

"You're a hunter?" she asked in disbelief.

"Um..."

"Just answer the question!" Autumn snapped impatiently.

"Yeah, you too?"

Autumn grunted a yes. Her abdomen was blasted to hell by rock salt, _Great_.

Suddenly something caught her attention. Someone stood at the end of the hall. Autumn's heart raced and she raised her gun. The spirit of a young girl snapped out of visibility. Suddenly Autumn's gun was sent flying to the ground and when Autumn looked up the ghost stood in front of her, only inches away from her face. Autumn froze she didn't know what to do at this point besides fumble with her back pocket without looking away, trying to stealthily pull out a canister of salt. The spirit screeched and attacked, throwing the adolescent into the wall behind her.

"Hey!" The spirits attention was drawn to Katie just in time to be obliterated by a blast of salt.

"At least you hit the ghost this time!" Autumn laughed weakly, getting up. "Thanks, by the way," she said as she staggered past her, "Name's Autumn."

"Oh, um, Katie!" the girl bubbled as she caught up to her, "Where are you going?"

"The girls remains are below the staircase at the end of this hallway. You'll have to get 'em out; I'll cover."

They got to the stairs and were bombarded by the ghost's attacks. Autumn shot blast after blast as Katie used an ice pick on the brick wall. She finally got to the bones after flinching with every shot. It was well enough as Autumn had finished her stache of salt rounds. Katie pulled out her lighter and held it over the bones. Nothing happened. "You have to salt 'em," Autumn smirked holding a salt shaker over the bones. She pulled out a flask of lighter fluid and gingerly poured it over the salted bones. She was suddenly sent flying into the wall. "What is this bitch's deal?" Autumn grunted, "Light the bones!" The ghost sunk an arm into Autumn's chest. "Katie! Lightthebones!" Autumn's heart started to beat out of control, the ghosts fingers gripping it, threatening to burst it. Then … there was no pain.

Autumn thought she had died, but she realized that the ghost was gone and that Katie had indeed, lit the bones. She gasped a saving breath and stared Katie down. Katie shrugged and both began to laugh. "I believe this is the beginning of beautiful friendship," Katie quoted.

The girls walked out of the small town, New England high school, one hunter supporting the other.

OoOoOoO

Autumn silently wept in a pew of St. Cecilia's chapel. She was once religious. She believed in God, but after what happened to her family she couldn't bring herself to worship him. Now, she didn't know what else to do. If anything happened to Katie, she couldn't blame Sam or Dean or anyone besides herself. What if something went wrong? What if Dean died? She never let herself get attached to anyone. The people she loved tended to get ripped out of her life. If something happened... She looked down at the worn string bracelet that Katie had given her.

OoOoOoO

After two weeks of walking and hitch hiking, Autumn had finally found Katie's then current residence in Indiana. Autumn cried that night when she found her mother, but she was alone, so the tears didn't last long. She had to leave her there and call the police in the hopes that she would get a proper burial on behalf of the state. Autumn took all her own clothes and belongings and burned them in a trash can a few miles a way. She took only what little money her mother had and her semi-automatic. She used a dollar to call Katie with a pay phone but didn't tell Katie what happened but she just needed to know where Katie was. She made it to Michigan in one piece, but crumbled into Katie's arms when she opened the door. After a month of life with Katie her parents kindly told her that she was part of their family now. That's when Katie gave her the bracelet, declaring that they were sisters.

OoOoOoO

Autumn's memories were interrupted by an abrupt question. "Do you love Dean?" She was startled but knew who's voice the question came from. "Yes," she sighed, "Cas, I do."

"Then you must do everything in your power to protect him."

"Well, I would, but they kicked me out of their crow hunting party, so..."

Cas stared at her, "It is interesting to find you in the house of God. Most hunters are … indifferent to his presence."

"Is that so? I would never have guessed." The angel cocked his head to the side.

"Was that what Dean calls sarcasm?" Autumn managed a soft chuckle.

"Yes Cas; that was sarcasm."

"It is getting easier to understand now." Autumn shook her head at the angel. "I know of your mother Autumn."

Autumn looked at the angel, shocked of his knowledge. She couldn't help but wonder if Dean had told him.

"She is not your mother though. She is the Mother of All. She is taking on the form of your mother to get to you and then to,"

"Sam and Dean," Autumn finished on the verge of tears.

"The Crows are a part of her plan as well. So are the dragons that raised her. If you don't tell Sam and Katie and Dean that she has been tailing you for over a month now, this situation could end badly."

Autumn looked up trying to hold in a whole new round of tears. She wasn't sure if she was crying because it wasn't really her mom or out of relief. When did she get this emotional? She thought to herself. She wanted things to be back to normal; back when it was just her and Katie on the open road, fighting monsters, killing things that when bump in the night. But then her thoughts landed on the night she had spent with Dean. Autumn couldn't imagine what it would be like if she hadn't met Dean. And if Katie hadn't met Sam, dear God, she would have driven her insane. Autumn had already lost one family. She couldn't lose another one, and especially not this one.

"Thanks Cas. Could you do me a favor?" His weary blue eyes silently questioned her.

OoOoOoO

Sam and Dean were stationed in their positions, ready for the ambush. Katie still lay chained to the bed, although, a bit more sober now. Her heart was beating a mile a minute even though she trusted Sam and Dean would rescue her in time. She hoped that Autumn wasn't too upset about being kicked off of the kill. Katie knew she wanted to rip this thing limb from limb.

"Hey Sam," She called out, her words still a little slurred from the vodka, "When we get out of here, I am sooo having sex!"

Sam's face turned bright red and Dean started smirking. "Somebody's getting lucky tonight," Dean joked whispering. Sam just glared. He hated seeing Katie like this. She was the closest thing he had to a real relationship since, well, Jess. He really hoped that her last comment was the alcohol talking because he wanted her to be herself and not a one night stand. It was going to be hard for Sam to allow the scumbag to get even remotely close to Katie he wanted to just get her the hell out of there. There was the sound of crashing waves and the smell of the ocean. Sam knew the crow had just walked in. He watched Katie writhe on the bed as he approached her smirking. Sam had to do all that he could to restrain himself from killing the evil sonofabitch.

"Aww, my pretty little doll, are you ready for tonight?" he asked tauntingly. Sam clenched his fists. Katie glared at the man. "C'mon sweetheart, aren't you the least bit excited for your first time?"

It was a good thing that Autumn wasn't here to witness this. She would have already skinned the Crow alive. It wasn't like Sam didn't want to, just that he had more self control.

The crow slowly approached the bed, removing his shirt and starting to undo his belt buckle. Katie continued to cringe at the sight before her eyes. The whole operation was up to Sam and Dean now and she had to trust them. The crow continued to advance on Katie. He set the key around his neck on the side table next to the empty liquor bottle. He laid himself on top of the inexperienced hunter. Sam moved to lunged but Dean held him back. This was his Katie. He was supposed to be the one lying on top of her.

"Get off of me!" Katie screamed. It wasn't a normal scream for a hunter either. This was a bloodcurdling scream; the ones from the people that hunter's rescue. Sam winced at the sound of it. "Leave me the FUCK alone!"

"You know I can't do that sweetheart," the crow crooned as it unbuttoned Katie's top. Sam struggled against Dean to get out and kill the damned thing. He and Katie hadn't even gotten this intimate really. The crow undid her jeans and was about to slide them down when a loud crack echoed through the cave.

Autumn stumbled in reeking of beer and wielding a sawed off. Not a good combination. She shot at the crow on top of Katie and he fell to the side cawing in pain. The boys were, for lack of a better word, stunned. "Come on you sonofabitch! Come an' get it!" Autumn growled as she stormed out the door. The crow recuperated and scrambled after her. The boys were paralyzed with confusion.

"Ehem!" Katie coughed as a subtle indication for help. Sam climbed over Dean in an awkward fashion and grabbed the crows key.

"Thanks," Katie gasped as he undid her chains. Once her legs were undone she jumped on Sam, legs around him and went in for vital kiss.

Dean smirked and left the two to their own devices, he was more worried about a drunk Autumn holding a gun. He got to the main cavern and realized how high the tide was, as the path was gone and waves splashed in a deep pool in the center. Autumn's gun was on the ground and she and the crow were in the midst of an epic fist fight. Autumn swung a right hook and caught the crow in the jaw. He doubled over to the side in a momentary break, but Autumn took the time to kick him in the gut. Unfortunately the crow blocked it and sent Autumn sprawling to the floor. Slower than usually Autumn just stared up at him. What the crow didn't realize was the smile ebbing in the corner of her lips. He violently stomped on her head, knocking her out. Dean shouted out when he did and the crow turned. He started to approach when someone placed a hand on his head. Without warning, the crow was dead.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Dean stated.

Castiel looked back without emotion, "Well, I can." His attention quickly changed to the empty space where Autumn was lying just seconds ago. Dean looked around, "Autumn!" rang through the near empty cavern. Katie and Sam rushed out upon hearing the distressed call. "How nice of you to join us!" Dean mocked menacingly as Katie buttoned her shirt.

"Where's Autumn?" she asked suddenly realizing the urgency in Dean's voice. He shrugged in an irritated fashion. The only other room had Katie and Sam in it, and Autumn obviously wasn't there. There was nowhere else she could be unless...

Dean made a dash for the water and dove in. Katie went to dive in after him but Sam held her back. She was still slightly drunk from earlier and he didn't want her dying after all they had just gone through to save her. Dean emerged from the water with a lifeless Autumn. He laid her out upon the rocks.

"Sam! What do I do? What do I do?" Dean panicked.

"I took a CPR class!" Katie said walking over to Autumn and assuming the position. She bent over to breath into her mouth went Autumn grabbed a clump of her hair.

"Not you!" she hissed and released Katie's hair.

"On second thought I don't think I gots the mus-cles for it. Dean why don't you try. All you have to do is blow into her." Sam and Dean stared at her disbelievingly. Dean took up Katie's position at Autumn's side. He looked up at Katie who urged him on. He placed his lips over hers and before he could give her the breath of life, she assaulted his mouth with her tongue.

"You know, for a dead chick you give an awful lot of tongue."

"For a hot piece a' meat, you talk way too fucking much!" and she continued to sexually assault his face.

"You, taste, like, whiskey," he managed between kisses. He finally broke free of her lips death grip and took a breath, "You are really drunk. What were you thinking?"

"All part of da plan!" she slurred, "Well, it wasn't really. Getting drunk made the plan! I couldn't just sit there all day and let Tobi's dumb ass," she pointed an inebriated finger at Katie, "get raped. So, I asked Cas' out for a drink and we hatched a plan!"

"I didn't know how to respond to her behavior, so I obeyed," Cas interjected, "She can be persuasive when she's angry and inebriated."

"Hey guys," Katie mused aloud, "How we gonna get out of the cave?"

"Ah shit..." Autumn mumbled.

"Great! We're stuck in a cave with a dead bird and two drunk girls..." Sam sighed.

"Things are lookin' up, eh Sammy?" Dean smirked, "You two wanna recreate that Cancun DVD?"

"Sure thing Dean, who do you want to be? The guy holding the camera or the dead guy floating in the pool? Oh wait, they're the same person, never mind," Autumn dissed. Katie giggled.

Dean looked horrified, "Did you really kill him? Cause it might be worth it." Autumn punched him in the arm.

"Jackass! We don't swing that way!"

"Sober," Katie added giggling, without her social filter. Autumn backhanded the back of her head. "Ow! Jerk!"

"Bitch! We're not sober, stupid!" Autumn spat out like a whiny kid. Dean laughed at the two of them bicker; it was funny to watch.

"Let's just find something for us to do before one of you kills the other," Sam declared.

"I can think of something to do..." Katie said biting her lip and tracing Sam's abs.

"Not while you're drunk, we won't."

"You're no fun!"

"Sammy, let's haul away the body so it doesn't wash out," Dean said hastily to change the subject.

"We can do it!" Autumn hollered.

"Yeah, You think since we're _girls_ we can't drag a guy into the other room?" Katie added, a little too loudly.

"I never said you couldn't. hey, knock yourselves out!" Sam and Dean watched in amusement as two drunk hunter swore and stumbled over the crows body, rolling, pushing, dragging, and finally kicking it and giving up.

"We don't feel like it!" Autumn word vomited.

The boys picked up and relocated the body easily. "Hey, Cas? Can you do that teletransporter thing. I don't think I can sit here with these sloppy drunks for another minute," Dean grunted

But Cas was gone.

"Great! Freaking great! Now what do we do for the next, oh say, three hours?" Dean shouted.

The boys looked over at the girls who were whispering to one another and eyeing the boys, but when they noticed the boys were looking immediately stopped.

"What do you two wanna do?" Sam asked.

"I say we swim out!" Katie said jumping to her feet. She started to unbutton her shirt and marching the water.

"Woah, woah, woah, you aren't swimming - you're drunk."

"I can hold my breath for a long time!"

"I'm sure you can!" Autumn laughed out raunchily from behind her.

"I don't get it."

"Keep it that way!" Autumn said sternly all of a sudden, her statement was more directed at Sam. "How bout we just holler for Cas until he comes back!" she hiccupped, in a light mood again, "CAS! Oh, CAS!" Katie joined her.

Fifteen minutes later, they were still going. The boys sat on the ground heads between their knees trying to block the noise.

"One of you try it!" Katie offered.

"Castiel, please, for the love of God, please get us outta here," Sam mumbled.

Everyone paused a second in anitci...pation. Autumn sighed,"Well, that didn't work! Ca-"

"You are much too loud," said an all to familiar voice with hand covering Autumn's mouth. His eyes suddenly grew wide, "Dean, I think your companion just licked my hand."

OoOoOoO

**Thanks for reading! Please review! And don't forget to check out Katurtle's **_**Reach for the Moon! **_**It's an awesome story, I promise you won't be disappointed. **


	18. Chapter 18 Helter Skelter

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know it's been forever since i last updated and I apologize sincerely! I really appreciate recent reviews! I couldn't survive without them, so PLEASE REVIEW! For the love of all that is holy, CLICK REVIEW when you finish reading this chapter and tell me what you think- good or bad, any constructive criticism is FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC! **

**I still don't own the characters, as much as i adore them, i don't. **

**PLEASE check Katurtles story Reach for the Moon! It's getting intense! (like camping!) KT is my cowriter for this story, so if you like this one you'll love her story.**

**- with that being said, ENJOY!**

The girls seem to finally be sobering up once Cas' got the group into fresh air and caved in the cavern entrance. While the boys stretch their legs and flared their nostrils, absorbing the much needed invigorating clean air, the girls stood by the ledge of the rock cliff and looked out to sea. Autumn pulled Tobi in with one arm by her shoulder and rested her tired, slightly hungover head upon that of her short friend's and they quietly chatted.

Thanks Ca..." Sam started, but he was already gone.

"What is his _deal_ today?" Dean snorted, "He storms off liked a pissed off tween."

"Girls!" Sam called over, indicating it was time to go. The men waited for the girls to join them where they stood by the make shift Impala. Reluctantly they made their way back, but about halfway their they shared a glance and wicked grins spread across their faces. The Winchesters straightened, suddenly nervous. The girls continued on towards them, but as they did, they began to shed clothing. Sam nor Dean knew what to do besides stand still with nervous smiles on their faces. About two feet in front of the boys, they stopped, stripped down to their bras and panties. It was broad daylight now, and only the Winchesters seemed to be nervous of someone seeing. Slowly, grinning like madmen, the girls turned.

"Go!" Autumn bellowed, and the two shot off back toward the edge of the cliff. Instantly and instinctually the boys scrambled after them to make sure they didn't get hurt, but the sisters were too fast and they launched themselves far, far off the edge. The boys skidded to a stop at the edge and watch as their women made elegant swan dives into the swelling waves.

After what seemed like a life time, Autumn emerged, followed by Katie. "Come on …you pussies! Get … down here!" Autumn called while trying to stay above the water. "You could use some sun, Dean!"

Dean shook his head and turned away from the cliffs edge and walked out of view. Autumn frowned. "Sam! Come on! Don't be a party pooper!" Katie called up with her best puppy dog eyes as she waded to the sand bank at the bottom of the cliff.

Sam looked down, "No w..."

"Jeronimooooooo!" cried a half naked, flying, flailing Dean. He belly flopped into the water with a splat that made all the other hunters cringe with the imagined pain.

He finally made it back to the surface, seething in pain.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for best belly flop ever!" Autumn joked making her way to Katie on the sand bank.

Dean made it to waist deep water and took a bow, "Thank you, thank you, hold your applause, please." He looked up and saw his fully clothed brother looking down with a brooding brow. "Come on Sammy! The water's warm! You don't have to worry about shrinkage!"

Sam made an scolding look, paused to look up and relax his shoulders, and finally began to disrobe.

"Dan-na-na-na-na, Dan-na-na-na-na!" Autumn sang the intro to _Whole 'Lotta Rosie_, as Sam stripped. Both Sam and Katie blushed. Sam's hands paused at his belt buckle.

"Take it off! Take it off!" Dean started chanting, Autumn joined in, and finally, although blushing bright red, Katie too.

Sam half smiled and finally removed his pants, revealing his blue briefs.

"Ow! Ow!" Autumn cat called.

"Hey, that's my baby brother you're callin' over there! Watch it!" Dean splashed water at her playfully. She returned the favor and while he was blinded jumped on his back. They waited like that to watch Sam jump.

Katie looked up at Sam with a bashful smile and motioned with her head to join them in the water. He took a few unsure steps back and launched himself as a loose cannon ball. He hit a wave just right and the splash was so big it reached Katie on the sand bank.

Everybody cheered for him as he re-surfaced. He made his way back through the waves to Katie. She watched him as his long legs broke through the waves and as water dripped down his abs. _Jesus! It's like he's photoshopped!_ She thought to herself. She hadn't noticed, but her eyes had wandered to his wet briefs. Sam caught her in the act and his nose scrunched up in a silent laugh. She turned bright red, as if she had already gotten sunburned. He finally reached her and went to wrap his arms around her, but she dodged him and dove back into the water. He stood there, dejected and slightly confused, until he heard someone behind him.

"Hey Katie!" Autumn called as Katie came back up for air. Unannounced to anyone, Autumn had stealthy slid her way up to shore and behind Sam. Katie whirled around just in time to watch Autumn yank down the last layer of clothing on Sam.

Katie gasped and threw her hands up to her eyes.

"Oh come on! I did not need to see that!" Dean cried, franticly trying to rub the image out of his eyes.

"Shit!" was all Autumn could exclaim.

For a second Sam didn't know what to do, he was so overcome by embarrassment, but he quickly regained the mind to pull his underwear back up.

After several moments of silent shock passed, Dean started to laugh to himself. It started as a low chuckle and grew into a full out, light hearted, enjoyable laugh, the likes of which none of the hunters had seen in a very long time. Once Dean started it seemed infectious, spreading a smile across the faces of the girls, and eventually, although shadowed by embarrassment, Sam began to chuckle as well.

The group spent the better half of the day splashing, floating, swimming, and chasing each other through the waves. When they all had a tan, or a burn in Katie and Dean's case, they decided to get back to the car and wash the sand out of their hair back at the room. After scaling back up the rock and gathering their scattered clothing, the windows of the rental Impala were opened and the radio was blasted as they set off back to the motel. The group sang along to the Beatles, mostly off key. "Do you don't you want me to love you! I'm coming down fast but I'm miles above you! Tell me tell me tell me come on tell me the answer; and you may be a lover but you ain't no dancer!"

"'Cept for Tobi." Autumn added in, "Though not when drunk." She added laughing in remembering the time Katie kicked Sam in the nut-sack. When the four got back to the motel they separated into their designated couples and went to their rooms. Autumn and Dean decided to 'conserve water' and take a shower together, which lasted longer than each of their usual individual ones put together. Katie and Sam were different though. Their relationship seemed awkward now because of the crow. Neither one said anything about it though. They were either too shy or embarrassed to bring it up. Once they had each taken separate showers, Katie laid sprawled out on the bed on her stomach playing a game of solitaire with a deck of cards, and Sam sat at the small dinette table searching for another hunt.

"Well do you, don't you want me to make you. I'm coming down fast, but don't let me break you. Tell me tell me, tell me your answer. You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer," Katie half mumbled, half sang to herself. Sam looked up from his laptop. There was a knock at the door. Katie made a b-line for it. She opened the door expecting to see Sanchez, but Dean stood there instead. Katie frowned.

"Well don't look too happy to see me," Dean said cockily and stepped in the room.

"Where's Autumn?"

"About to leave to go to the liqueur store to buy beer," Dean explained. He pulled her aside, "Hey, go talk to her, she seemed pretty distracted..."

Katie immediatley walked over to the other room and found Sanchez thumbing over the tattered string bracelet she had made her years ago. Katie rapped on the door to announce her presence.

"Hey," Katie said and Autumn looked up. Her eyes were glassy. Katie sat down on the edge of the bed. "You okay?"

"Yah, just, dusty in this crappy-ass motel room. Not like I'm cryin' 'cause I'm so freaking happy your okay, or so angry at myself for leaving you there, or..."

"Yah, the room's pretty dusty, Sanchez. I understand." She knew how tough it was for Autumn to show her feelings, and she already said enough. She shuffled the deck of cards in her hands that she forgot to put down on her way over. Autumn snatched them from her hand.

"Wanna play a round of spit before I head out?"

"Hells yah!" and they scattered over to the table where they clumsily cleared the surface and quickly began setting and dealing the cards.

"My way!" Katie declared.  
"Yeah right! No freaking way! We'll play it my way," Autumn countered and it was settled. They laid their cards down on table and commenced the frenzy. Cards flew everywhere, hands were slapped. What began as one innocent round turned into an all out battle. The boys could hear the dreadful cries of pain, anger, and frustration from Autumn as Katie slapped the smaller pile.  
"You cheated!" She accused.  
"What's going on?" Dean asked worried, rushing into the room, quickly followed by Sam.  
"Autumn's mad 'cause I won," Katie explained cockily.

"She did not! She cheated! She put an eight on an eight!"

"Prove it." Katie dared.

"Maybe I will... by shoving my foot up your ass!" They had only been back together for a day, and things were already back to normal. It was nice in a strange way.  
"It would be a tight fit, unlike yours..." Katie said snarkily.  
"Oh, you calling me a whore now? Is that what you're trying to say, you prude little leprechaun bitch?"  
"If the shoe fits," Katie said and shrugged her shoulders, "Or should I say your foot?"  
"Well, at least I've had sex! You're 26, bunking with a hot guy, and you still cant get laid!" Sam and Katie each turned a deep shade of pink.  
Dean turned to his blushing brother, "Speaking of which, what the hell is the matter with you? You could have killed her!"

"How?"  
"She got stolen 'cause neither of you had the balls to..." paused looking for he correct term. He couldn't find one that seemed right, so he waggled his eyebrows and sang "bow chicka wow wow," with a hip thrust. Sam sighed, and turned to leave. He felt air whiz by his ear and stopped short. He looked up to see a card sticking straight out of the wall. He turned around and Autumn sat on a chair casually, twirling a card between her fingers.  
"Did you just?" Sam asked confused pointing to her and then the card, which was still stuck in the wall.  
"Pretty cool huh?" Autumn said, "We'll be right back but do you guys wanna try to play a game of strip poker against us later?"  
"Yes!" Dean exclaimed. Katie and Sam looked like deer in head lights again, and Autumn just shook her head.  
"Come on Tobi, let's go."  
"Can we get Irish whiskey? It makes me frisky!" Katie chirped, following her out.  
"I bet you still won't get laid..." Autumn said rolling her girls left the boys to their own devices in the room. Dean immediately began rummaging through Autumn's bags.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Sam asked fearfully. He was afraid of what Autumn might do if they were caught.

"Going through her bag. Haven't you gone through Katie's yet?"

"Of course not! I actually respect people's personal belongings, Dean."

"No, you just haven't gotten laid yet. See once you do the dirty with someone nothing can really bother you about them anymore."

"So you're saying that if you found gay porn in Autumn's bag you'd be okay with it?" Sam volleyed, being an ass.

"Girl gay porn or guy gay porn?"

Sam thought he'd be smart and accuse Dean's girlfriend of being gay by answering, "Girl."

Little did he know: "Jeeze! That's like hitting the jackpot! Cause now I'd know I could get a threesome going!"

"You know she would murder you if she heard you right?"

Dean laughed defiantly, but suddenly his face sobered, "Yah," he admitted. Dean sighed. He knew his brother was right and as far as he knew Autumn hadn't look through his things yet. He went to the small mini fridge and took out the last two bottles of beer. He handed one to his brother and took the other one for himself.

"Hey Dean," Sam stared.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they'll still want to hunt with us after we get back?"

"Of course!" Dean replied. The Evan sisters were the best things that had happened to the boys in a long time. There was no way that Dean was going to lose them, especially not Autumn. She had shown him a side that people rarely saw in a hunter.

"But what if they don't want to be drawn into the whole Mother of All crap?" Sam asked concerned. He cared about Katie. He didn't care if he never got laid, Katie seemed like a creature all of her own.

"Autumn's already drawn into it," Dean explained solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused. Dean took a long swig of beer and ran a hand through his hair.

"She didn't want me to tell anyone... Autumn has been seeing her mother around. Before they left, she told me who was playing the part of mommy dearest."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked still confused.

"Her mother's dead Sam. So is her father. That's why she's with Katie." He paused to take a drink from the bottle, "It's Eve, Sam. She's trying to break down the great wall of Autumn and get to us." Now it was Sam's turn to talk a long swig from his beer bottle. He was relieved and worried by the fact that the girls didn't seem like that were going anywhere. There was a flutter of wings and Castiel appeared.

"It is hard to get you two alone with those girls around."

"That's what happens when you get girlfriends Cas."

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean Cas?" Sam asked worried.

"You can't remain with the girls for much longer. I can protect the both of you, but the way the girls sacrifice themselves for the other, it's like having to protect another set of you two. I will not have the power to keep all four of you safe."

"There's no way Cas! We can't just leave them for Eve!" Dean yelled at the angel.

"If you leave they will be safe."

"We'll keep them safe, you bird-brain!"

"Fine." Another flutter of wings and he was gone.

"We aren't going to leave them right?" Sam asked looking to his brother for help and assurance.

"No. We can't leave them," Dean said firmly. He couldn't leave Autumn. Not after the talks they had. Not after she told him about her past, and when she had accepted him for his. "Especially since you and Katie haven't done the deed yet!" he tried comically cutting the tension.

Sam shook his head over his old brother's antics. He knew Dean was falling fast and hard for Autumn. Katie knew Autumn was too. But then again, so was he. He had told Katie everything about what he had done, and she had told him things that even Autumn didn't know. "To never leaving their side," Sam said raising his beer bottle. Dean raised his bottle and then clinked his with Sam's.

With that, the brothers drank.


	19. Chapter 19 The Gambler

**Alright, y'all! Got another chapter and it's a little early! (Insert applause). Well, this chapter was sooooo much fun to write, it was hilarious working with Katurtle once again. Make sure you check out her story "Reach for the Moon"! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as myself and Katurtle did writing it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE if you love me, or even if you don't, PLEASE review. **

**P.S. I don't own Sam or Dean.  
P.P.S. But they're tied up in my closet!  
P.P.P.S. JK! (maybe..)**

The Gambler

The girls walked back to the motel room. Katie struggled with a brown paper bag full of Jameson, Malibu Rum, cranberry juice, orange juice, pineapple juice and vodka. Autumn walked silently beside her carrying a 30 pack of Rolling Rock, occasionally sighing at her futile efforts.

"Why didn't we make the boys go?" Katie whined. Autumn rolled her eyes.

"Because I needed air and they needed to talk."

"Why? What did Dean tell you?"

"Nothing. I just know these things," Autumn brushed her off.

The two continued to walk in silence. Autumn looked to cross an intersection and caught a glimpse of a streak of gray hair rounding the corner to their right. Katie saw it too. Autumn dropped the beer and started after. Why? She had no idea why. She knew who it was, but she couldn't help it. But before she could take more than a step forward Katie blocked her.

"It wasn't her," Katie said. Whether it was to convince herself or Autumn, she didn't know.

"Yeah I know, but it stops my heart every time," Autumn explained. Each girl had their own thoughts on the matter. Autumn hadn't told her about the Mother of All being risen from perdition, and Katie was wondering if Autumn's mother could return, could her brother? A panic started to form itself in Katie's stomach. She pushed it down though, not wanting to give into it again. Autumn's mind was racing. Why was the Mother of All trying to reach her? Why was she trying to get to the Winchesters? Why wouldn't she just come at them already and get it over with? Autumn's mind continued to ponder these thoughts until a horn blared as it stomped on it's brakes to avoid her.

"Why is it such a big deal if Sam and I haven't done it?" Katie asked. She knew that if Autumn continued to think she would end up shutting out the whole world and then run right toward the trap. Katie had done the exact same thing. Sometimes she wondered if she played the part of airhead to make Sanchez feel better, to give her something to poke fun at, or if it was security for her own emotions; blocking everything else out.  
Sanchez shook her head. "Being a virgin at 26 isn't healthy Tobi." She tried to explain calmly. She waited for the next dreaded question.

"Why?" There it was.

"When you do it, you'll know," was all that Autumn could muster. She didn't really have a reason, except that it wasn't normal.

"How should I do it?"

"Do you not know what fucking sex is!" She hissed at Katie not wanting to scream it on the busy sidewalk. She slung the pack of beer on her shoulder, taking the silent que from Katie to forget the mom situation.

"I know what sex is!" Katie hissed back.

"Then why won't you just get it over with?"

"Because the crow wasn't the first person that tried to force me!" Oops. Katie had let that one slip. She had never told Sanchez about the night her brother came in possessed. Autumn looked at her funny, not totally understanding what she said.

"What?"

"Nothing," Katie said wanting to drop it.

"No, something. You always say nothing when it's something." Autumn glanced at her threateningly.

"I was younger, right before you came to be with us. I was all alone in the motel room and one of the guys I had met in the town was at the door. I let him in and he was all hands. My dad came back just before he had the chance to go all the way," she blurred the truth just a bit. "If I hadn't been drunk when you guys saved me, there would have been no way I would have stayed," Katie looked down. It was mostly the truth. Of course it had been Autumn's brother and she had saved herself, but for the most part, it was the truth.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Autumn asked seeming slightly hurt. Katie shrugged her shoulders.

"It never came up," she explained simply. The motel was just around the corner now. "Come on. We have to go kick ass at poker!"

"Yeah. Let's go." Autumn watched her sister walk in front of her. It was no wonder she was still a virgin. Now she almost felt bad for teasing her about it. Autumn would never have guessed that Katie had been in that position.

"C'mon you whore let's go already!" _Nope, sympathy gone_, Autumn thought.

"Watch it you prude!" Just the way Katie wanted it. No sympathy, and she was happy. Katie flung open the motel door and dropped the bag of liqueur on the bed just as the bag ripped.

"Where's Autumn?" Dean asked.

"Right here," Autumn said walking in casually. She emptied the thirty pack into the fridge. Katie grabbed a plastic cup and poured some vodka, cranberry juice, and orange juice in it.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Sex on the beach," Katie said and smiled. She took in a big gulp of the liquid.

"For a virgin, you really love sex on the beach," Autumn snickered. Katie flipped up a middle finger and stuck her tongue out.

"Are we gonna play cards or what?" Katie asked trying to get the show on the road.

"Fine you deal," Autumn demanded. The four sat around the small table. "Okay, the rules for Tobi and Sanchez's strip poker are easy. Person with the lowest hand removes one article of clothing. Person with the highest hand can choose the piece of clothing or they can choose another player to take of an article of clothing. Any questions?"

"How far does the game go?" Sam asked nervously.

"Until at least two people are in underwear," Katie explained. She sat right next to Sam and could see that he wasn't the least bit confident in winning any hand. "We've never made somebody be totally naked before."

Katie rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. Dean and Autumn nudged each other at the physical contact of the two, initiated by Katie.

"I say we go all the way! What's the fun if it's not real _strip _poker?" Autumn proclaimed. _This is going to be hilarious,_ Autumn thought. Katie and Sam looked paler than ever. Katie dealt the cards slowly.

An hour later, Autumn didn't think it was so fun anymore. She was down to her underwear, bra, and her thigh blade holster. "You look like an even sluttier Laura Craft!" Katie joked.

"Give me the damn cards! I'm dealing again," Autumn demanded. Katie handed over the deck of cards. She smirked at Autumn's lacking state of dress. Autumn snatched the cards out of her hands. She shuffled thoroughly and quickly dealt.

Now it was Sam's turn. In only three hands he was down to his boxers. It was the second time that day he was reduced to this and he felt uneasy about it's common occurrence. Katie smiled as she watched him fidget out of the corner of her eye. Autumn noticed, of course, even in her state.

"Hey, Sam, you got a secret admirer," she mumbled. Katie kicked under the table.

"Ow, What the hell was that for?" Dean yelled, searching under the table unsure of who did it.

Dean and Katie, unlike their counterparts were almost fully clothed. Dean had lost his shirt and Katie her shoes, but otherwise they were unscathed by the brutal game.

"Hey, I've got an Idea! Why don't we start playing Russian roulette, at least I'd get to shoot myself before I lose everything!" Autumn cried, exasperation and humiliation practically oozing out of her words. Autumn growled in frustration as Katie laid down a royal flush. Her sister was already removing the leg holster, because of her crap hand. That left Sam and Dean. Katie had a tough choice now. Start shooting down her fierce opponent, or steal a glance of what was under Sam's breifs. She stared Dean down, then glanced at Sam's lap, then back to Dean, and back to Sam.

"Jesus! Just finish Sam off already!" Autumn poked.

"That's what she said," Dean coughed.

"You just sunk yourself Dean," Katie growled,"Take it off."

He struggled to pull off his jeans while maintaining a seated position. Autumn bit her lip. Sam glanced at Katie silently thanking her. It was clear who was going to be targeted. Katie had really done herself in. Autumn dealt out the cards, still subtly staring at Dean. She watched Katie glance at Sam, and then back at her own cards. The glance wasn't one of curiosity, it was a more of the way she looked when she was solving a logic problem puzzle thing. She had them littered all over the back of Autumn's car. When it was time to reveal, Katie had the lowest hand. Autumn scrutinized her sister. Katie almost never lost a hand at poker. She was good. Katie had thrown herself under the bus just to save Sam.

"So you'll do it for Sam but not for me?" Autumn roused. Katie gave her a look that said shut up. "Naw, you totally fucked yourself so that Sam wouldn't loose."

"Nuh-uh. I lost. It was a bad hand," Katie lied. Autumn continued to stare her down. "Okay fine!"

"Now you have to take two things off!" Autumn declared. Katie scowled at her. Katie took off her flannel shirt. "And the tank top!"

"Sanchez no." Katie growled through clenched teeth.

"Take it off or I'lll take it off of you!" Autumn ordered.

"Please say no! Please say no!" Dean chanted. Katie kicked him and Autumn delivered a slap to the face. He sorely pouted rubbing his cheek and knee.

"Fine! But you can't say anything." Katie said. She lifted the tank top over her shoulders and threw it in a heap on the floor next to her chair. The three of the other hunters stared at her. She slouched down and crossed her arms across her chest. "I didn't think we were gonna play strip poker and I always win so I thought I didn't have to worry about it," Katie mumbled. The loss of the tank top revealed a navy blue lingerie bra.

"Wait, it that from the suitcase prank?" Autumn asked shocked.

"Yeah," Katie said sheepishly, "I was gonna wait for tonight." The Sam shifted in his seat, only noticed by Dean. Dean snorted.

"What?" Autumn snapped at Dean.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Dean lied. Autumn dealt another round angrily. Dean and Katie were safe with excellent hands in the next round, and of course Sam and Autumn were in an uncomfortable situation, to say the least.

"Can we hurry this up and just get it over with? My ass cheek is sticking to the chair," Autumn whined fidgeting. Sam nodded in consent. This hand was dragging on much longer than necessary, and he just wanted to put a pair of pants on. Those nearly naked knew they were doomed. All four showed their hands. Katie obviously won, Dean a close second, Sam was safe at least, and that left...

"Fuck this game!" Autumn shouted throwing her cards down. "We have to start packing anyways!" she cried, storming away and trying to wiggle her way out of exposure.  
Katie reacted with surprising composure, "Oh no you don't! _You_ wanted to play this game now deal with it." Katie tossed her flannel on, disregarding the tank top. Whether she actually forgot it, or planned to keep it off for the rest of the night... Sam could only hope. She didn't even bother buttoning up. Sam couldn't contain his smirk he was so hopeful.

"What are you smiling at, you horny sonofabitch?" Autumn barked. Sam blushed and stumbled over an incoherent explanation. He eventually got his pants and a shirt back on and bolted from the room. Katie gathered her cards, "How bout you save those last two pieces for Dean, I don't wanna see that again anyways."

"Wait, what about 'again'?" Dean searched. The girls only laughed. Autumn gave Katie a jab as she went out the door.  
"Hey, Tobs. Work that bra, eh virgin girl?"  
"Right, Sanchez, right," Katie rolled her eyes sarcastically and turned into her and Sam's room.

Autumn closed the door behind her. "I wanna take another gamble," she announced biting her lip. Dean raised an eyebrow. "You, my friend, aren't getting any tonight!" She laughed.  
"What kinda shit gamble is that?"  
"I'm betting that I can get you to beg for it,"  
"That's not fair, at least put something on!"  
"Nope!" Dean was far too prideful to beg, but this was just downright inhumane. Autumn sauntered over and played with the waist band of his boxers. She kissed his collar bone, up his neck and jaw line and softly landed on his lips. "This is sooo not fair," Dean mumbled under her lips.  
"Good night!" Autumn chirped and gingerly climbed into bed. Dean moaned and fell into bed with force. He smothered himself with a pillow and loudly complained into it how unfair this was.  
Katie followed Sam into the room. She held on to the neck of the Jameson bottle. She took a swig and then offered some to Sam. He shook his head declining the whiskey. Katie shrugged and took another swig, then let the bottle rest of the table. Katie then flopped down on the bed with a big sigh. Sam followed, but sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Were you really saving that for tonight?" he asked wearily. Katie sat up.  
"Sure was," she said bringing herself up on her elbows, "I figured last time was a little over-kill, so I went with subtle and chic." She snorted, _right, real subtle._  
"Well... I like it," Sam said innocently.  
"No shit you like it," Katie said rather harshly. "Any person of the opposite sex would like it." She wasn't sure where her outburst had come from, but it was necessary. Sam sneered at 'person of the opposite sex,' she would say that rather than guy. "What are you laughing at?" Katie snapped covering herself with her loose button down flannel.  
"Jeeze. What's the matter with you?" Sam said, he hadn't realized he said it out loud until he saw Katie's face contort in shock. He saw her hands ball up into fists, and before he could say something, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"You ass!" She seethed. "Would you give me at least twenty-four hours to recover from what the fuckin crow did?"

Sam sat speechless on the bed. He hadn't thought of that. Shit, why hadn't he thought of that? "Please, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Katie glared at him, and got off the bed. She went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Katie! Please! I'm sorry. I thought you were okay!" He got up slowly and went to the door. "Katie, you didn't have to wear the bra. You didn't have to do anything tonight. I'll wait until your ready."

The door cracked open. "Really?" Glassy eyes looked up at the giant.

"Of course," Sam said and scrunched his nose. The door fully opened now and Katie flung her arms around him. She broke away smiling up at him. He bent down to kiss her. Katie, being oblivious, decided that it was the perfect moment to slap the mosquito that was on her back, and in the process, elbowed Sam in the nose.

"Wow," Sam said holding his bloody nose, "you just suck at timing don't you?"

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Katie apologized frantically. Katie ran to her bag and searched around for a tissue and another unknown item. Sam sat on the toilet and awaited treatment. She wiped his nose and then he heard a plastic wrapper opening. All of a sudden, both nostrils were stuffed with something soft, and Katie proclaimed she was done.

He walked to the mirror and gasped. Two strings dangle from the soft tubes of cotton product stuffing his nose. "Katie?"  
"Mhm?"  
"Please tell me these aren't tampons!" Sam freaked. It was just him and Dean on the road. He wasn't accustomed to the ways of female medicine.  
"So what if they are? They work well, don't they?" Katie reasoned.  
"But there are tampons, in, my nose," Sam freaked out even more at the confirmation.

"What do you want me to do? Kiss it and make it better?"Katie joked. Sam facial features softened although still distorted by the tampons. Katie froze at Sam's reaction. "I was just joking," She nervously said. She saw his puppy dog face and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"The eyes, the adorable, I'm going to melt if you don't love me eyes!"

"What like this?" Katie opened her eyes and was met with the puppy dog eyes.

"I hate you, you know."

"No you don't, you're just accidentally abusive," Sam said taking Katie in his arms. She hugged back. As he pulled away, she quickly placed a kiss on his cheek and scrambled underneath his arm to the rest of the room. Sam smirked to his reflection in the mirror. He took the tampons out, sure of the fact it was done bleeding. They did do a surprisingly good job, though he would never tell Dean.

He used one of the face cloths to gingerly wash the remainder of the blood off of his face. He didn't think it would be too black and blue tomorrow. He stepped out of the bathroom and scanned the room for Katie.

He thought she had left when he felt an arm snake around his abdomen. He smiled at her touch. He felt her place her face against his back. Sam twisted around to face her. He picked her up and stood her up on the bed, now they were equal in height. Katie hitched a lop-sided smirk, and scrunched her nose. Sam slid his hand up her back and brought the two closer together. This time however, Katie's arms remained at her side. There was no squirming or escape attempts. She was there, with Sam, for Sam. There wasn't more than an inch between the two. Sam could feel Katie's breath on his face; the short, quick bursts of hot air on his cheek told him she was nervous. He didn't prolong it a second more. His lips collided with hers in an instant as he held her close.

Katie's mind exploded like one of Wild E. Coyote's failed plans against the Road Runner. This was better than hunting, this was better than sex on the beach, at least the drink, she assumed; this was better than anything she had ever done! Katie wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and then, lost in the moment, wrapped her legs around his waist. He gladly accepted the audacious moves. He turned and backed her up against the wall to gain some support. They stopped for a second to catch their breath.

"Whoa," Katie breathed. Sam nodded in agreement. Katie then smashed her lips back onto his. Sam slowly tried to bring the kiss in deeper. Upon feeling a new texture in her mouth, Katie bit down softly, not thinking. Sam jerked back.

"Sorry," he exhaled between kisses. Katie realized what it had been. She opened her mouth slightly for him. Sam broke away, and gave her a look as if to ask permission. Katie nodded. She allowed Sam access, but clenched his shirt until, she had gotten used to it. Every time she thought it couldn't affect her the same way, another wave of shivers rocketed down her spine, making her twitch. Sam brought her to the bed and laid Katie on the bed. Her twitching was making it hard for him to keep her up. Katie landed softly on the bed with a soft 'umph'.

A few buttons on her flannel were already starting to come undone, reminding Sam of what he saw earlier tonight. Katie propped herself up on her elbows. She smirked wickedly. Sam returned the smirk. He moved on top of her, moving the two of them further back on the bed. Sam started kissing down Katie's jaw line and down her neck. She arched into the touch. His hands hovered over the first button hesitantly. Katie pulled at the hem of Sam's t-shirt. She kept pulling until the fabric was over his head and on the floor, she didn't care where, as long as it was off. It wasn't the first time she had seen Sam without a shirt on, but it was certainly breath-taking from this point of view. Sam took Katie's distraction as the key opportunity to undo the buttons. Katie kissed his neck as he undid each button. She would drag him back to face her every few buttons to plant a kiss on his lips. Once every button was undone, the flannel was quickly discarded and thrown on a heap to the floor, next to Sam's. Katie sat up, making Sam kneel on either side of her. She ran her hands down his back feeling all the muscles tense with her touch. His lip gently caressed her, just beneath her ear. Katie shuddered. She learned from what Sam was doing to her. She returned his action but this time biting at his earlobe. Sam groaned. His hands roamed across Katie's back. One entangled itself in her hair as the two passionately kissed. As they fingered Sam fingered the clasp of Katie's bra.

"DEAN!" The two heard Autumn scream from the next room over. "Ohh, Dean!" It wasn't Autumn's usual 'I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass' yelling. Sam and Katie froze.

"Autumn! God, yes."

"Was, uh, that Dean?" Katie asked wearily.

"I really hope it was," Sam said, fearing for his brother's safety if not.

"Well, I bet you we can do better," Katie said competitively. Sam cocked his head not sure if she meant... "SAM! Oh My God! Sammy!"

"Katie! What are you doing?" Sam hissed through his teeth.

"C'mon! Just go with it! I've spent enough nights in crappy motels with thin walls to know what kinda things to say."

"You're crazy."

"Yeah Sam! Oh," Katie yelled. Sam still wasn't saying anything. Katie punched him in the gut and he moaned in pain. "You better say something or else this time it will be lower."

"Katie, yeah," Sam yelled with too much force. He wanted to keep himself safe. The two heard the bed on the other side move vigorously. Katie stood up and started bouncing on the bed.

"Oh fuck! Dean!" She heard coming from the other side.

"Sammy!" Katie yelled back. Jumping up and down. She heard Autumn's final cry and the bed stop. She didn't however. "Oh Sam! Shit!" She stopped jumping for a second to glare at Sam who remained quiet. Katie knelt down next to him and bit down on his clavicle. Sam groaned. Katie wasn't sure if it hurt and he was resisting her or if he liked it, but she kept doing it.

"Katie, God!" Sam growled. She still couldn't tell if he liked it or resented it. He pinned her down on the bed and...

**MUAHAHAHAHA! Now you have to come back! **


	20. Chapter 20 Back in the Saddle

**Hi again! Katurtle and I worked hard on this one. I'm posting ahead of schedule because Katie's in the hospital, so I thought it might make her day to see it posted and have lots of comments, right? LOTS OF COMMENTS! Anyways don't forget to check out Katurtle's Reach for the Moon. **

**Thank you to all of you readers who keep coming back and welcome to all you newcomers! Special thanks to everyone who leaves a comment!3**

**I still don't own the characters of Supernatural...**

**With out further ado- Back in the Saddle. Enjoy!**

Dean slowly climbed out of sleep. First his mind and memory switched on. Then his nerves, as he smirked with the memory of last night. She was stubborn, but finally, finally he broke her down. Then the senses, as he realized that he could not hear or feel anyone lying beside him. He pushed a fist into his eyes rubbing away whatever force that kept them closed. His eyes still blurry with sleep, he got out of bed in search of Autumn. He opened the bathroom door expecting to catch her in her morning routine. But the bathroom was empty. Now fully alert, Dean panicked. She wasn't in the room. Only in his boxers he ran to his brother's room and beat at the door. "Sam!"

It took a minute or two but his brother finally arrived, wearily opening the door, also only in his boxers. He straightened his posture immediately as he noticed his brothers panicked eyes.

"Have you seen Autumn?"

"No, why?"

"She's not in the room and she's alone." Dean was worried she went after Eve or worse yet, Eve had stolen her right out from under him.

"Alright, get some clothes on and we'll find her," Sam said closing the door and turning back to Katie, who had awoken as he got out of bed. She wore only the blue lacy bra and a matching pair of underwear. His eyes went wide, realizing how naked they both were. Katie bashfully crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um, get dressed, Autumn's missing." Katie instantly ran to her bag, at least where she had left her bag, but it was gone.

"Did you move it?" Sam was about to respond when he heard Dean pounding at the door again.

"Dude all my clothes are gone!" Sam went to where he left his bag and it too was gone.

"What the..." they heard Katie say behind them. She picked up an outfit from the chair by her missing belongings. "Sam, there's a set of clothes for each of us."

Dean returned to his room and he too found a single set of clothing. Their bag of weapons were still in place, but everything else, including Autumn was missing. They threw on what they found and rushed to Dean's room to search for anything that might indicate where Autumn was. They found her cell-phone on the bed stand where she had left it the night before.

Katie tried to reason that Autumn was gone for any thing but the mother of all. The most prevalent one was on the tip of her tongue. She sat on the edge of the bed and rested her head in her hands, elbows digging into the jeans that were left behind. "Dean," she asked wearily, "did you do anything to upset her?" Katie knew that if it wasn't the mother of all, that Autumn was upset enough about something to high-tail it out. Why she would take their clothes was another matter all together.

"Didn't sound like it," Sam smirked.

"Not the time Sam!" Katie snapped. Dean stood dumbfounded, a deer caught in the head lights of a pint sized speeding eighteen wheeler. "Well?"

"No, not that, not that I know of," he stuttered.

"So help me God, Dean, If you hurt her..." she got up and started towards him. Dean had seen this protective side of her once before, but he didn't realize how similar her behavior was to Autumns. Their reactions were so similar it was scary. It made him think of the way he and his brother kept sacrificing themselves for each other. Sam was just surprised in general by the way Katie had snapped at him. Autumn snapping like that yes, but Katie?

"Dean, if you hurt her, I swear … she may be tough on the outside, and pretend to be tough on the inside too, but you and I both know that it's an act to protect herself and everyone around her." Katie had back Dean up into a wall. Katie knew there was the possibility that Autumn had gone after Eve, or vice versa, but it was much easier to pin her fear and anger on a human. "What, did, you..."

"What are you doing?"

All three hunters spun to see the figure standing in the entrance. "Autumn?" Katie started, taking quick step away from Dean.

"Autumn! Thank God! This crazy bitch was about to kill me!"

While Dean and Katie were concerned about where Autumn's favor would lie in this situation, Sam had more important ponderings, "Where are our clothes?"

"On their way to South Dakota," she said simply.

"What?" Katie said, now across the room from Dean.

"I did laundry then packed it up and mailed it back to the Roadhouse."

All three hunters were baffled, "Wha'd'ya mean?" Dean asked, brows in a confused knot.

"We gotta get home sooner or later, and I'm not dealing with his issues on a plane again. But our rides home don't exactly have the room for all of our stuff, so... go get showered you all smell like sex!"

Katie and Sam went back to their room still a little confused. Dean quickly rinsed the night off and was back out. Autumn had chosen him a black tee-shirt, jeans, and boots. She love the way the slight v-neck loosely molded to his muscles.

As he sat down to put his boots on, the thought dawned on him to look at the clock. It was nine o'clock. "What time did you get up?" he asked disgusted, knowing it was far too early for so much chaos.

"A little before five I'd say. I had to work out, get our crap together, wash it, pack it, go to the post office, return the car..."

"Wait, you returned the car? If we're not flying then how the hell are we getting back?"

"Chill, I wired us a ride." She walked over to him with his talisman and other such things like his leather bracelet he'd acquired on a hunt in New Mexico and the silver protection ring his Dad passed down. She stood over him and put each item on for him one by one. Dean remained silent for the moment, calming down, happy that Autumn was okay. He took the moment to recognize the shirt she was wearing as one of his own, the button down army green shirt with rolled up sleeves, paired with her torn to hell skinny jeans and a pair of brown biker boots. She noticed his eyes wandering up and down her choice in clothing.

"I hope you don't mind I borrowed it. I didn't have any clean shirts."

"Yeah, no problem. It's a bit baggy," he said tiredly, turning a corner of his up.

"Oh? Is that a problem?" she asked sarcastically.

"Maybe."

She rolled her eyes and undid the buttons. Then she took the loose corners of fabric and brought them into a knot around her breasts. "Better?" He smirked in approval.

"Hey did you hear last night?" he asked. He hadn't mentioned the noise from the next room over at the time, worried that it would ruin the mood he had practically begged for.

"Oh, them? That was Katie faking."

"Really? Even after we were done?"

"Mhm," she hummed, slowly climbing on to his lap and resting her head on his shoulder.

"There's no way."

Autumn rolled her eyes again, "If you don't believe me, ask them."

He was about to respond when Sam and Katie walked in.

"Speak of the devil!" Autumn laughed.

Dean looked down at the ground. "Dean wants to know how last night was," Autumn said getting up and circling Tobi like a hungry shark.

"Um, you mean, us?" Katie said confused.

"Mhm. Oh, don't play coy, we heard you last night," Autumn continued acting like she didn't know it was a scam.

"Oh, that..." Sam said.

"Oh, That? Katie tried to cover Sam's embarrassment, "Oh Sam and I had a great time if you know what I mean!" Katie said proudly. Autumn got really close to Katie's face, she was going in for the kill.

"Oh, you did, did you?" She looked at Sam out of the corner of her eye, "Then you wouldn't mind kissing him in front of us anymore, you know, since you two are so close now and all..."

"Of course not!" Katie chirped, although she remained still.

"Well?" Autumn insisted.

Katie scrunched up her face in worry. She hated PDA's, public displays of affection, but apparently it wouldn't bug non-virgins like it bugged her. "Okay, here we go." Katie turned toward Sam who was equally nervous, as Katie had the worst timing in the world. In one quick movement however, Katie threw her arms around Sam's neck pulling him down to her tiptoe level and crashed her lips onto his. Autumn and Dean stood in front of them stunned. Sam got over the initial shock and put one arm around her waist and another holding the back of her head. When the two finally broke apart, Autumn and Dean were speechless.

That is until Autumn got her senses back, "You two are getting better at that, but Katie's still a virgin."

"Nuh-uh!" Katie argued, even though Sanchez was right. Sam shook his head yes. Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright then Miss Deflowered, how much did you bleed?" Autumn continued.

"Bleed?"

"Yup, told ya! You're soooo still a virgin!"

"Well we were about to, when you started squealing like a stuck pig!" Autumn only laughed, she was about to let Tobi have it when...

"Are you guys done bickering about whether or not she's a virgin? I'm starving here!" Dean groaned.

The group herded out the door bringing their last bag, full of weapons, with them.

"Hey, We're all wearing jeans!" Katie piped on their way down the stairs.

"Yeah, so?" Dean countered.

"Well, we all have jeans on, Autumn's got her biker boots on... Sanchez, you didn't," Katie said getting excited.

"Didn't what?" both boys asked. They were completely lost when it came to the girls silent conversation. Autumn only grinned. She turned into the office and checked out of the motel. The group waited outside.

"Thank you Ms. Cooper!" the clerk called after her as she came out.

"So, Alice, I assume? What exactly did you get for us today?" Dean toyed.

She continued on leading the pack of hunters a few blocks down. She took a sharp turn down an ally between a couple of night clubs and stopped at large mass under a large blue tarp. Katie was nearly jumpin out of her skin. A paused with her hand on the tarp for theatrical suspense. Autumn pretended to drop something and went to pick it up, just because she knew the suspense was killing Tobi.

"Sanchez, come on!" Katie whined.

"All right, all right," and she quickly drew back the tarp. The boys drew in a surprised breath of air and Katie let out a high-pitched squeal.  
The boys were impressed by the two motorcycles Autumn had managed to acquire, although illegally.

"Tobi, for you and your man," Autumn said handing each a black helmet and indicating one of the black Yamaha sport bikes. "And for me and my man," she said settling herself in the drivers seat.

"Woah, woah, woah... I'm driving," Dean protested.

"That's funny, 'cause you're not in the driving seat..."

"Do you have a license?"

"Not legally, but neither do you... Here." and she handed out the fake I.D.'s to each hunter. "I'll let you drive once we hit Arkansas."

"Dito!" Katie said triumphantly. Sam straddled the back seat uncomfortably, unable to find a place for his long legs. "The pegs are right here," Katie indicated a point way to close to Sam's crotch for his feet to actually reach. He finally jammed his feet under Katie's on her foot pedals, which brought his body right up against hers. She sat still, growing accustomed to his presence, as Sam searched for a not too awkward place for his hands.

Dean got his helmet on and slung the bag of weapons over his shoulder and on to his back. He put his feet on the drivers pedals under Autumn's boots. Hey, he wasn't that much shorter than Sam.

"Ready?" Autumn called back.

"I'm still hungry!" Dean yelled through the plexi-glass shield of his helmet as the engines roared to life.

"We'll stop at a Cracker Barrel in Georgia!" Autumn laughed. She kissed the glass of Deans helmet, leaving a lip-stick print and put her helmet on.  
Katie went to imitate, but forgot she had her helmet on already. She collided with Sam's helmet at high velocity. After the pain wore off, Sam laughed and gingerly placed a hand on her thigh and the other arm around her abdomen. She still didn't object which was encouraging for the time being.

Both girls flicked on the local rock channel and blared Steven Tyler's voice, "I'm baaaaack! I'm baack in the saddle again! I'm baaaack!"  
The awkwardly loaded Yamahas rolled out of the parking lot and hit the road.


	21. Chapter 21 Highway to Hell

**Howdy y'all! Sorry this is late - Crazy work schedule, but katurtle help me get it done!  
Don't forget to check out Reach for the Moon by Katurtle and my brand new second story Enter Sandman!**

**I don't own any of the characters, but here's hoping! **

**Withouth further ado - _Highway to Hell_. Enjoy!**

The two black Yamahas sped down the interstate, dodging the Florida traffic. They earned quite a few angry honks from the frustrated drivers. The girls simply laughed at the obstreperous objections to their driving. The boys were hanging on for dear life on the back. Dean's stomach nearly flew into his throat when Autumn did a wheelie down the median, almost throwing him off the back. He was going to get back at her, tenfold. Sam hugged Katie's middle awkwardly as his long arms could almost wrap all the way around the leprechaun... twice.

Once they hit Georgia, Autumn saw the exit sign that would lead the group to a good, hearty breakfast: Cracker Barrel. She reached behind her and tapped on Dean's helmet, letting him know he wouldn't be hungry for much longer. Dean took this as the opportunity to get back at Autumn.

Katie saw Autumn signal right towards the exit ahead of her. She followed to the off ramp but noticed Autumn's bike making suddenly jagged twists, nearly veering into the guard rail at one point. As both bikes leveled out at the stop sign into regular traffic, Katie looked to her right and discovered why.

Dean had been running his hands up and down Autumn's thighs.

Autumn had never been ticklish, ever. She refused to admit her weak spots, but Dean had found out, inadvertently, that the one thing that drove her crazy, whether good or bad he didn't know yet, was her inner thigh. The slightest touch made her wriggle like a worm.

Katie watch Autumn squirm and try to stop the wandering hands, until finally she slid off the bike and drew her head out of the helmet.

"I'm walking my ass to Cracker Barrel! Fuck you!" but with a strange lingering smile on her face. Katie could see her smile lines cresting like parenthesise around her mouth and at the edge of laughing eyes. Katie hadn't seen those in a long, long time.

"Come on, get back on the bike. I promise to keep my hands to myself this time," Dean said patting the seat in front of him. "I'm starving! But I can't go to breakfast without you."

"Then starve!"

She turned and started to walk away. "Oh come on!" A horn sounded behind them. Dean motioned for the other pair to go on ahead to the restaurant and guided his bike close to the curb. He turned the engine off and rolled alongside Autumn. "Get on the bike, Autumn."

"No!"

"Come on, I'm not leaving you by yourself. Don't make me force you."

"I'd like to see you try," she said with narrow eyes, silently daring him to do so.

Dean got off the bike, nudging down the kick-stand as he did. Autumn continued to walk down the shoulder. Dean walked up behind her.

"C'mon Autumn!" he said throwing an arm around her waist.

"Let go you jerk!"

"Not unless you promise to come with me willingly."

She continued to fight. She got a good right hook in to the side of Dean's head. He went down like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh, goddamnit..." she mumbled kneeling down to help the unconscious heap, "Why can't you take a hit like a man?" she mumbled. He was out cold. She would have said he looked peaceful asleep if she hadn't known why he was out to begin with. She rested a hand tenderly on the spot where she had pegged him, close to the temple.

His hand suddenly shot up and grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her down on top of him. "Why do you have to punch like a man?" She grunted her disapproval and attempted to get up, but Dean slung her over his shoulder and started the walk back to the bike.

"Put me down!" she screamed. Autumn thrashed around on Dean's shoulder. He felt a sudden shot of pain in his right ass cheek.

"Did you just bite me?" Dean asked.

"Yes!"

"Kinky," Dean remarked maintaining Autumn's perch.

"Now put me down!"

"I will, on the bike."

Autumn went limp, "Fine," she pouted. She would let him win this one, plus she was starving, too. Dean placed her on the back of the motorcycle and saddled it himself.

He sped off in chase of Sam and Katie and Cracker Barrel. By the time Autumn and Dean sauntered in, the other two had already ordered. There was a pot of coffee sitting in the middle of the table and two empty chairs and mugs for the remaining two. Autumn glanced at the menu.

"I hope you don't mind, we ordered for you," Katie offered.

"Whatdya get for us?" Dean asked hungrily. As he mumbled the last syllable two waiters approached the table with trays full of food.

"Two sunrise samplers!" The peppy teen girl chirped.

Autumn and Dean watched as three plates were placed before each of them. "Oh, my, God," Dean beamed.

"Ooh, my favorite!" Autumn said with a fork already on the plate. Dean had already stuffed a whole sausage link in his mouth.

"Really Dean?" Sam smirked, "You don't have to show off for anyone here." Katie spat out a mouthful of milk in laughter. Dean glared at his brother.

"Wow, Tobi did you actually get that one?" Autumn asked between bites. Katie nodded her head proudly.

"Maybe they did do it!" Autumn smirked, just as Katie was taking another sip of the milk. At the comment she inhaled the milk. It went down her windpipe and she started coughing wickedly. Sam started patting her back to get the milk out of her lungs.

Waiters were still standing there in an awkward shock. "Um, here's your fruit platter." The waiter placed the plate down in front of Sam and put a plate of home-fries down in front of Katie.

"Nope, they didn't," Dean said with a mouthful of buttery grits, "they'd be hungrier."

"Um, anything else we can get for you?" the waitress asked, barely over a whisper.

"We're good," Autumn responded for the group with a chunk of brown sugar apple hanging of her lip. The waiters scampered away.

"You've never been sexier," Dean said shoving an over-easy egg into his mouth whole.

"Mhm, Don't I know it!" Autumn said adding a biscuit slathered in sausage gravy to the contents of her stomach. She slid an egg on to Dean's plate and in turn took a piece of bacon. He offered the other sausage link up for her hash. "Oh, hell no! My hash bitch!" she said attacking Dean's intruding fork with her own.

About five minutes later, the plates were clear of any food, and Autumn and Dean both leaned back in their chairs exhausted by the amount of food they had crammed into their stomachs. Katie and Sam sat content, the fruit platter picked apart by both of them and half of Katie's home-fries still remained on the plate.

"Oh, here comes the check," Katie chirped, "Sam and I are gonna go check out the store."

"Thanks," Autumn sarcastically spat. Katie gave her a 'bite me' smirk and waltzed over to the store with Sam in tow.

The now timid waitress placed the check between the two at the table. "Dude! This place is awesome!" Dean practically yelled when he saw that the entire check was only twenty-six dollars.

"I know, right?" Autumn loved Cracker Barrel. If there was one within a state away from her, she was going. It had been her favorite place as a kid, still was.

Katie seemed to love Cracker Barrel too, but for other reasons. She dragged Sam by the hand and into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. Sam was baffled by Katie's new found aggression.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked Katie confused, as she quickly shed her leather jacket.

"C'mon, we only have about ten minutes before they start looking for us!" Katie said hurriedly, unzipping his jacket. Sam wasn't sure how to take this new, bold Katie, but he went along with it.

She pushed him back into the wall, reached up and pulled his face down to her height. Sam picked Katie up and placed her on the edge of the counter, her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms around his neck. They were lip-locked and Sam was all hands. He noticed a sense of urgency in Katie's movements, like they were the last ones that the two would have. Sam brushed it off as just the fact they only had ten minutes. Katie started pulling at the back of Sam's undershirt. He let her pull it over his head and place it next to her on the counter. Still in the act of frenching, Sam undid each button on Katie's flannel shirt. He moved his hands to her shoulders and slid the flannel shirt off, feeling skin underneath, and not the usual tank top. Sam broke away only to get a glimpse of what was underneath the flannel. Once again there was a piece of the lingerie prank. This time it was a strapless, emerald, satin one. Katie began to flush pink. Sam pulled her into a crushing embrace and began trailing kisses all down her neck and shoulders. Katie felt the pull of her bra clasp loosen and knew that Sam had undid it.

She was a bit worried now. She was still shy about everything and wasn't sure if she wanted to go this far in a bathroom. Both thankfully and unfortunately there was a knock at the door.

"Tobi if you're doing what I think you're doin," Autumn said happily behind the door, "I will buy you beers for the next week!" They heard her booming laugh and her receding footsteps.

Katie sighed and rested her head on Sam's shoulder, "You have got to be kidding me," she sighed. Sam redid the clasp for her and lifted her chin up to plant a warm, understanding kiss on her lips.

"Come on, you know she'll only buy Miller Lite if she thinks we were doing it," Sam said with a smirk and hoisted her off the counter. She threw her flannel on and buttoned it loosely watching Sam hungrily as he pulled his shirt back on over his head.

Sam looked out the door to make sure no one would notice them. There was no one so Katie made a run for it. But Sam caught her by the hand and slowed her down. They would walk out together he decided. Katie accepted it and held on to him and willed herself to never let go.

Autumn made her way back to the bikes after heckling Katie and Sam. Dean sat in the drivers seat of their Yamaha, but was looking away.

As she crossed the parking lot she made eye contact with another familiar face.

Her mother was standing by the exit of the parking lot. Shocked, Autumn stopped in the middle of the drive. A horn blared and breaks screeched. Autumn broke eye contact just in time to jump out of the way of an on coming car. When she looked back up, her mother was gone. Autumn immediately looked up at Dean to make sure he was safe. He looked back, unaware of anything besides the fact that Autumn had almost got hit by a car driven by a little old lady, who was angrily cursing the redhead who had sidled away.

"You okay?" Dean asked, furrowing his brow as Autumn approached him. She was obviously shaken.

"What? That? Yeah, I'm fine!" she tried to play off calmly, but she quickly glanced around the parking lot to make sure.

"You saw your mother didn't you?" he hissed start to rise from the bike. He followed Autumn's glances around the lot.

"No, I just got distracted."

"Autumn, if she's here, if she tries to..."

"Calm down," she interrupted. She pushed him back on to the bike, and strattled it herself, facing Dean. She couldn't let him go after Eve. If that bitch wanted him dead, she'd have to go through her first.

"Autumn..."

"Shut up!" Autumn demanded, crushing her lips into his. She had a feeling that she wouldn't get to see him for much longer. If she could be close to him now, everything would be okay. She needed that comfort, she had become addicted to it. Dean held her close, one arm wrapped tightly around her back, his other hand held her head so she couldn't escape, couldn't leave him, couldn't fight this fight for him. But all she needed was this comfort, this distraction, just for the moment.

"Eh-hem!" Sam coughed, as he positioned himself in the drivers seat of the second Yamaha.

"Nuh-uh Sam, I drive til we reach Arkansas," Katie smirked happily. She loved driving the big black bike. She felt free and untouchable. One day she knew that she would own a bike. She snaked her way under Sam's arm and scootched her butt onto the seat, declaring that she would be driving.

Autumn allowed Dean to remain where he was. She was tired, and needed a break. She tossed the group's one bag to Sam.

"Why do I have to carry it?"

"Cause, I don't want to, so deal with it." Dean revved the engine of his Yamaha, signaling Katie that he was ready to go. She waited until Sam had the bag secured, and tore out of the parking lot.

OoOoOoOoO

Twenty hours of high velocity travel, four bathroom breaks (due to the high levels of caffeinated beverages), and several driver swaps later, the bike gang of four rolled in behind the Roadhouse Cafe. It was about eight o'clock and the sun was setting in North Dakota. The girls slid slowly off the backs of the bikes, while the drivers carefully balanced the bikes upright.

"I could really use a good, strong drink right now," Autumn said tiredly. Katie nodded in agreement.

Dean was instantly drawn to his Impala, "Oh, baby, I missed you so much!" Autumn went to her beloved Camaro. She affectionately rubbed the hood and kissed the window.

"Wow, you two were made for each other," Sam scoffed walking into the Roadhouse. Katie rolled her eyes and followed Sam in.

Autumn left her beloved Camaro and sauntered over to where Dean rested on the Impala.

"You know, I still can't believe you did an angel in the back seat," she sighed sliding up next to him.

"Would you believe I never did a hunter in the front seat?" He turned to lean his body weight on her. He started biting at her jaw bone and the sensitive spot just below her ear.

"Twenty hours on the road and you wanna do it in a car?" she shuddered under his touch. His hands wandered up and down her sides under her jacket.

"Yeah," he smiled into her collarbone.

"Good, I do too." She giggled and slipped out from under him. He hadn't noticed, but she had snagged the keys from his pocket. He watched her unlock the door and slide into the bench seat with an unusual ease.

"We are so going to hell for this," she said from inside.

"Been there, it's worth it."

She beckoned to him from the passenger seat. He crawled in after her but she blocked him from coming any closer with her boot pushed against his chest.

"What?" Dean questioned cocking his head to the side.

"Hold on, I'm savoring the moment," she said holding her hands up as a make believe camera.

"Savor the moment later!" he whined.

"Smile!" she joked. He stuck out his tongue at her make believe camera as she made her own shutter sound effects. She giggled like a little girl. She hadn't felt this way in a long time - no, she had never felt this way, this happy and safe before. She released her grip on the 'camera' and grabbed hold of Dean's leather jacket collar. She playfully bit his tongue and dragged him on top of her. Somewhere amidst the chaos of the removal of their jackets and other non-conducive articles of clothing the door was closed and they were trapped in a world of their own.

Autumn really did want to savor the moment. She knew that this would be the last time she could hold him, touch him, feel him like this. She savored every sensation, every one of those hallucinogenic kisses, every time she got to look into those green eyes that told her everything was going to be all right, that he was there with her forever.

But she knew the truth. She knew she wouldn't be there with him forever and that it would not be all right. That this was the last time, because she decided tonight was the night - the night she would confront Eve on her own.


	22. Chapter 22 Fade to black

**Thanks for coming back for another chapter! This is one of the last, so savor it! I want to thank those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!o_0**

**Consider it disclaimed!**

OoOoOoO

Fade to Black

Later that night, Katie suddenly awoke, still wrapped tightly in Sam's long arms where they had collapsed after the long bike ride. Bleary eyed, she slowly attempted to peel the strong arms from around her. First, but to no avail, she tried lifting the arm that hung over her torso. Then she tried to slip down out of the encircling arms. Success!

Sam was a hunter, and like all hunters, he was a light sleeper; so Katie moved as slowly and steadily as she could. Once she freed herself, Sam's empty arms searched for Katie, and Sam started to shift. Quickly, Katie pulled an Indiana Jones and pushed her largest stuffed turtle into his arms. Content with the switch, Sam pulled it in tightly.

Finally free, Katie threw on a pair of jeans and a tank-top and wandered out to the bar area. She didn't know what had woken her up, but she had the strong feeling that she should be up. So she sat on a stool, poured herself a drink and waited. She sighed and got up to go back to Sam.  
But as she got up, she noticed movement and then a shadowed figure on the other side of the room. Every muscles in her body tense and readied to fight off whoever or whatever it was.

"Tobi, what are you doing up?" Autumn's voice whispered through the dark.

"What are you..." Katie started, but already knew the answer. "No, you're not going... you're not going after..."

"What are you talking about?" Autumn said almost too coolly, "I'm just bringing some of Dean's crap back to the Impala. Go back to bed."

"Bull shit!" Katie called. Autumn shushed her, not wanting to wake the boys. She motioned for Katie to follow her outside. Katie jumped off the bar stool and rushed to follow her.

"You're going after _her_ aren't you?" Katie's words shot out like venom once outside.

"You don't understand, this had to end." Autumn didn't want anyone to get hurt and it seemed like Eve wanted her so that's what she would get, but only her. She didn't want to drag anyone else in and get hurt.

"She _wants _you to go after her, she'll kill you on the spot. We don't even know how to kill Eve!" Katie tried to reason.

Autumn shifted the weaponry bag she had carried out with her. "I wasn't planing on killing her, just maiming her or something until I could figure how to kill her."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"Still doesn't change the fact that I'm going!" Autumn said turning away, not able to look her friend in the eye. Tobi was right but it didn't mean that she would listen though.

"Not without me, you're not."

"Are you kidding me you'll get killed!" Autumn scoffed.

"Exactly! Don't you see how stupid this is?"

Autumn didn't want Katie to get killed because of her mission. This needed to end and end now. "Katie, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She was quickly answered by putting a hand on the back of Katie's neck. By where Autumn's fingers had placed themselves, Katie knew what was coming. It was a trick the girls had learned in college.

"Don't..." Katie started, but it was too late. Autumn caught Katie as she fell to the ground and gently propped her up against the Impala, taking note of the bruises already forming on the cervical pressure points.

"Ugh, I thought she'd never stop talking!" a frighteningly familiar voice said behind her.

Autumn turned slowly, heart racing. Her eyes met with the cold dark eyes off her long dead mother. Autumn wanted to cry, her eyes started welling up with tears. She missed her mother so much; she missed that gray streak of hair, the warm smile, the welcoming arms. But she knew who it really was and wouldn't succumb to the temptation of joy. But the tears in her eyes were filled with other emotions, ones that she had kept hidden for a very long time: fear and desperation.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Come to momma." her non-mother sneered.

"You're not my mother, bitch!"

Eve started approaching, "You watch your language young lady!"

"What do you want with me? Why... me?" Exasperation seeped through every pore on her body.

"Well, Dean has killed so many of my children, I figured I return the favor." Eve was just a foot away now. Autumn's mother's lips curled into a smirk.

"So you're killing me to get back at him." Autumn said calmly, factually. She accepted her fate. It was for Dean... she'd do anything to protect Dean.

"Oh, sweety, not you!" Eve giggled. She gingerly placed a hand on Autumn's abdomen and wrapped around her, the way any mother would. "I'm so proud to be a grandmother!"

"No, there's no way I'm... I couldn't. It's been a month since Dean and first... How would you even..." Autumn rambled, too suprised to even care that Eve had tenderly wrapped her arms around Autumn and rested her head on Autumn's shoulder.

"Oh, wrong again... you don't remember that one drunken night in Sioux Falls?"

OoOoOoO

The bar was the normal run of the mill tavern. Nothing too fancy, but nothing as bad as some of the previous ones Autumn had occupied. Tobi was back in the room mulling over stupid research when she had kicked Sanchez out for continuously swearing at the Rugby game that was on.

Dean had been to the Bunghole a thousand times before. But it was a particularly drunken, getting-over-Lisa night that Dean bumped into an equally drunk blond babe. He was too drunk to see if she was hot, but he was too drunk to care. The two skunks shared a few laughs and swore at the game on t.v.. Later, they sang a slurred version of "Don't Stop Believing" on the karaoke machine. They got a few cheers an settled down for last call.

It wasn't long before the two of them were stumbling out of the now-closed bar and into the night. After talking, well slurring the whole evening they decided not to part ways quite yet and were all over each other before either one of them could rent a motel room. Since neither one was in any condition to drive they got to know each other a little better in the front seat of the Impala.

OoOoOoO

That's when Autumn realized that earlier this night hadn't been the first time Dean had done a hunter in the front seat of the Impala.  
Autumn went pale. She pulled away from the evil, vengeful version of her mother. If this was Dean's child, she was not going to lose it. She never wanted a child, but this protectiveness just overwhelmed. Not only did she have Dean to protect but her family too.

Katie didn't allow herself to get caught up in the quiet shocks Eve threw at Sanchez. Yes, she was thoroughly surprised, but now wasn't the time. Katie silently rose and stalked up behind Eve, who was mumbling fake motherly love at Autumn. Katie withdrew a silver blade she had holstered in her belt loop. Autumn too had withdrawn a blade. But Eve was too quick. As both went to burrow their blades in her flesh, she threw a far too powerful palm into the abdomen of Katie and caught Autumn's arm, mid-drive. The blow sent Katie smashing into the tail of the Impala, popping the trunk open an sending off the alarm. Katie's right leg was bent into an unnatural position, and the dented black metal of the Impala was a sure indication of concussion.

"That's for killing my son," the mother sneered.

Autumn noticed the smell first. It was a familiar smell. She had spent years conjuring it when she dug up the bodies of the ghosts and ghouls and set them aflame. But the scent was fresher than the decayed flesh Autumn was accustomed to. That's when the searing pain in her left arm registered. The knife fell to the ground. Under the hand of Eve, Autumn's skin, then muscle was being burned off. Autumn's mouth opened to let out a scream, when an equally intense searing pain in her abdomen. Eve had Autumn lifted off the ground, burning through her as she pinned her to the wall of the Roadhouse. The burning was slow, intentionally gruesome. Screams couldn't make it out of her mouth, the pain made even that impossible. Eve finally let Autumn drop to the ground, and turned to the infinite field of grass behind the bar.

"W, why?" Autumn managed to croak, holding her intestines in with her right arm. Eve turned to face her. "W,why... just for... the crow? Your... son?" Autumn asked almost inaudibly between laborious breaths.

"Oh, that? No, no, sweety," Eve crouched over Autumn and tenderly carressed her cheek, "I was talking about my, your mothers, son." Autumn's sweat ridden brow knotted with confusion. "Oh, she didn't tell you? She murdered your brother." Eve smiled with a sweet and twisted reasoning. With that she rose.

A bullet suddenly blasted through her head. Completely unfazed, Eve turned. Katie leaned on the Impala, smoking gun from the Impala's open trunk still raised.

"The Colt? That's cute..."

Katie's bruised face of determination turned to horror as Eve walked towards her, bullet hole still gaping. But Eve's attention was caught by movement at the back entrance to the Roadhouse. In the minute that seemed to last forever, the boys had finally rushed out to the Commotion. Eve vanished into thin air and Katie dropped the gun back into the trunk. Knowing that the fight was over, for now.

The boys rushed to help the girls. Dean still wore his briefs and while Sam had on pajama pants a stuffed turtle seemed to have stuck to the pants. Sam closed the trunk and quickly assessed Katie's damage. Dean gagged a bit when took in Autumn's ruined body.

"Hold on, we're gonna get you to a hospital!" He gingerly picked her up. She seemed to so small now.

"Are you... atleast gon, gonna lay a towel down? That seat's... seen a lot of … bodily fluid. You really, wanna, add b, blood to the list?" Autumn said barely above a whisper.

Dean let the corner of his mouth turn up for a brief second. Even like this she did everything she could to protect him. Disregarding the statement Dean opened the back seat, Sam took her legs and Dean gently pulled her in, resting her head on his lap.

"You couldn't dress up a little, more... for my... funeral?"

"Don't say that, you're not dying. And hey, at least I don't have a turtle stuck to my ass like Sammy."

Autumn laughed, but it was halted by a heavy cough bringing forth a bloody line to her lips. Dean soothed her as Sam helped Katie into the passenger seat and sprinted to start the Impala.

After a few silent minutes, interrupted only by Autumn's blood laced coughs, Autumn let out a raspy, "Music."

Sam, unsure, looked to Dean, who signalled for him to turn on the radio.

As if fate intended it, the Metallica lyrics slowly pierced the listeners, "Simply nothing more to give, there is nothing more for me, need the end to set me free..." Katie slapped off the music.

"That... was a good... song, bitch," Autumn rasped.

"It isn't appropriate," Dean said, brushing her hair from her face.

"The hell...it isn't!" but she was quieted by her own coughs. Dean wiped the blood from her lips and leaned over to gently kiss her.

Katie silently seethed about the music in the front seat, only calmed by Sam's brief gaze. She closed her eyes and let herself drift into, not sleep, but the inbetween state.

Autumn lifted her trembling right hand to Dean's cheek and brought back down to her face. But what Dean thought was a kiss was a whisper that above the engine couldn't be heard by the two up front.

"You ... go after her. She's, scared. You … go, Dean." She kissed his cheek and let him back up to think on the words. In the mean time Autumn began to hum.


	23. Chapter 23 Carry On My Wayward Son

**It's been one hell of a journey; but all journey's must come to an end. Katurtle and myself are so appreciative of the faithfulness of our followers and the splendid comments and reviews. Without you all, this story would never had made it past the pilot. So, a final thank you, and without further ado: the end.**

**All my love and gratitude,**

**Autumn**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Carry On My Wayward Son**

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

"What are you doing?" Katie asked, irritated by the noise coming from the back seat, she almost forgot why Autumn and Dean were in the back seat. But she was reminded by the overwhelming throbbing in her head when she lifted it.

"Humming," Autumn said simply, with child-like defense, "You won't turn on my music... so I'll make... my own."

Katie cringed at the deep-heaving coughs Autumn let out after her rebuttal. She wished she had left the music on now, but the song was just so wrong. So, without anything left to say, she rested her aching head back down and listened to the familiar tune coming from the back seat.

Sam pushed the gas pedal to the floor. They were going about a hundred in a sixty zone but now was no time for driving etiquette.

"Hey, Fade to Black, the song you turned off was the first song you guys heard in the Impala," Dean suddenly remembered.

"What'd'ya mean?" Katie asked keeping her position.

"In Dunsmuir, Autumn turned on the radio and said 'no need to change it, apparently' and Sam bitched and I said he didn't get to pick the music 'cause he didn't have boobs."

Sam laughed a little, "That's right, I remember now."

Autumn promptly let out a hoarse, "Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do," Twilight Zone theme and then coughed some more.

Autumn's humming went on a bit longer and slowly began to fade.

"Hey, you stay awake, you hear me?" Dean said shaking her a bit, "Sing, and don't stop."

Autumn's eyes remained closed, but she softly sang the words to her tune, "Carry on my … wayward son … there'll be peace when … you are done ... lay your weary head … to rest, don't you cry … no … more."

They finally pulled into the Hospital emergency lot. The next few minutes were a blur: Gurnies were brought Katie and Autumn were hoisted on.

Somewhere in the mix, Dean was given some scrubs and a tee-shirt to throw on. The girls were separated according to severity, Autumn was immediately taken to a surgeon while Katie was brought to have her leg re-set. The boys followed accordingly. Sam was allowed to stay with Katie during the procedure, but Dean had to wait in a separate room.

"Mr. Scott? Ronald Scott?" a doctor, reminiscent of Doctor Sexy, asked approaching Dean. It took Dean a moment to recognize the name of the AC/DC singer.

"Um, yes?"

Are you the husband of one Bonnie Scott?"

_Okay,__Now__she's__just__fuckin'__with__me_, Dean laughed to himself, then remembered the severity of the moment, "Yes." Then it struck him; she had listed him as her husband.

But there wasn't time to dwell on it, "Sir, I'm sorry, the child didn't survive."

"Child?" Dean said so loudly the nurses at the desk looked up from their busy work with concern.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you weren't aware. Yes, it seems she was a few months pregnant, but the severity of the burns destroyed all possibility of saving it. I'm sorry, Mr. Scott, It doesn't seem like there's much we can do for your wife, either. We removed the dead tissue, which was substantial. Several major organs were damaged. She's been sedated, but she may be conscious enough within a few minutes to talk with."  
With that the doctor turned on his heel and walked away.

Sam was by Katie's side almost immediately. He toted along side the stuffed turtle that had stuck to the ass of his pajamas when he ran out of the Roadhouse to find the girls practically dead. Katie slept under a huge pile of hospital blankets. She had white steri strips across her cheeks and an IV in her arm. Like any hunter she was roused by the sense of another presence in the room. Lucky for her, being in the condition she was, the new presence in the room was only Sam. Dazed, she gladly accepted the turtle; but as lucidity weaved it's way through her heavy concussion her happy expression dropped.

"Where's Autumn?" She cried frantically, she tried to throw the blankets off her and jump out of bed, but was far from successful. A set of heavy hands came crashing down on her shoulders forcing her to remain in the bed. Sam didn't want Katie to see Autumn. At least not at the moment and in the state Autumn was in. He help her back onto the hospital pillows piled beneath her and put up the side garter. "She's alive … for now." He added the last words hesitantly, fearing the response.

Katie accepted the new found information with an earie silence. It wasn't what San was expecting at all. Tears, a fight maybe, some cursing, not this stoic look that she gave him. It was far more frightening than any fight that might have ensued.

"Sam, I don't know how to live without her. If she dies, I'm all alone."

"You have me ..." Katie smiled faintly and leaned into his large frame.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He continued to hold her and told her to get some rest.

"I can't, what if Autumn …" but she started to drift off anyways. Thank God for heavy anesthetics, otherwise Sam could never have won out.  
As Sam settled down into a seat he heard a faint moan, calling for his brother, from a gurnie across the room.

Dean asked a nurse where he could find "Bonnie Scott" and found the room after a few minutes. Luckily the Evan sisters had been placed in the same room. Katie perched herself on top of several pillows. She had been hit with some pretty heavy meds and she looked it. Sam sat with his back to the door. He stood when his brother entered, "She's starting to wake up," he said nodding to the bed on the other side of the room.  
Dean pulled a chair up to the side of her bed. "Autumn, you 'wake?"

She didn't answer. Dean felt her temperature, she was cold, her heart rate was slow, but steady at least. "She looks too pale..." Dean complained.

"That kinda thing happens when you get shishkabobbed," someone whispered behind him. The room's occupants attention all shot to Autumn's bed, even Katie, as slow as the meds had made her. "Close that will yah?" Autumn asked Dean, subtly nodding at the curtain between the two patient's beds.

Katie protested, but Sam hushed her. She had been falling asleep anyways. The doctors had given her some massive sedatives and she could barely focus on anything in front of her. The resetting of her leg even made Sam cringe and he heard it pop and grind back into place. The doctor had said she was lucky she didn't need surgery on any ligaments or tendons.

Sam stayed by her side making circles with his thumb over the top of her hand until the worry creases in her forehead ceeded into the peace state of slumber.

Curtain's closed, Dean resumed his spot. He took Autumn's right hand, it was much too cold. He looked to her left arm but found none. It had been amputated. The granite fingers of Autumn's right hand slowly wrapped around Dean's hand.

"Hey..." His attention was drawn away from the frozen fingers, "Jesus … you're so pale … you should be lyin'... in this bed," Autumn hoarsely joked. Dean allowed his weary lips to curl up into smile, if only for Autumn's sake. His expression suddenly changed and he edged himself close to Autumn's face.

"What did you mean? You went on a suicide mission to protect me and now you want me to go after her?"

"I was worried she was after you... but it was always me, at...least once she found out..."

"The baby? She knew about that?"

"You know about it …" It wasn't so much a question as a sad realization. "I didn't even know. She wanted an eye for an eye … your child … for her children."

"But, it can't be mine. The doctor said a few months, we've only been together for one."

Autumn smirked, "Sioux Falls … Bunghole … Karaoke … Front seat … Blond braid."

It took Dean a few seconds to connect the dots, but then it hit him like a shattered light bulb, "Shit."

"You lied... second time... in front seat."

It was quiet for a couple minutes as Dean realized that a drunken mistake had done this to her. He had failed to protect his loved ones once again.

"But... she was after me!" Autumn said bringing a quivering hand to caress his cheek, "Not you... she didn't go after you … but me … she's afraid of you and Sam … You can take … her bitch ass down … and she knows it." Her eyes sparkled with excitement, but her body was racked with a torrential cough. Dean didn't know how to react to this new information, so he sat, took her hand, and allowed his eyes to well up, but he wouldn't cry, not in front of her.

"Tell Katie …" she paused to cough what little blood she had left, up, "tell her I forgive her."

Dean didn't have to ask. "But leave a note … you have to leave … before she wakes up." Another fit ensued, "You and Sam … leave … trust me … you won't be able … to handle her once I …" Dean stopped her before she could say it. He kissed her, blood and all, before she could say it and before it could happen. He couldn't stay anyways - it would hurt too much.

He pulled away, just in time for a final fit of coughing.

"Dean," she said practically inaudible, "I … I …"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, but her eyes did, just before they went blank.

"I love you, too." A sob ran through him, but only once. He composed himself, wiped all emotion from his face, pulled back the curtain, and found a paper and pen to scribble the brief note.

"Sammy, Let's go."

"But..." His gaze wandered to a sleeping Katie.

"If you love her, leave now." Sam didn't want to break his promise to stay with her, but he did love her, too much to stay with her and watch her get killed too.

"At least let me say..."

"No. We both know I'm right. Now." And without a word the Winchesters left.

Castiel watched the men leave the room from the corner, satisfied.

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_


End file.
